


Volatile Heart ♥

by glochisiester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting in an arranged marriage is probably not what Wonwoo have dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arranged What?

**Author's Note:**

> Things to remember when you read this.
> 
> 1) This was a former TaeKook story so if you encountered names then I forgot to edit them. (this was first posted on aff with taekook but i took it down)
> 
> 2) i know nothing bout abo universe
> 
> 3) enjoy!

 

 

Wonwoo should have know that this was bound to happen. Yes, he have thought about it and took all the time to focus on this matter yet— he was not ready for it. Not ready for all the circumstances about to happen after he signed that piece of paper lying flat on top of the glass table. He really should've expected this sooner because his mother looks very excited about it. 

 

"Yes! And oh—" She squeels, tapping her finger on Wonwoo's cheek "Listen baby, sign this form for us please?" 

 

Wonwoo gulps audibly, eyeing the paper and the pen on his front. With an irritated sigh, he picked it and filled the form, hearing the audible giggles and chats from his mother and his 'friends'. Once he's done, his mother patted his head and ushered him to go back to his room. He stood but didn't ran back to his room, instead, hid behind the kitchen door to listen to their conversation since they were that oblivious of finding out. 

 

"Wonwoo is sweet" His mother says, suddenly calm now that her son is out of sight "Please take care of him"

 

The woman infront of her nods, smiling as she held her hands on her own "Mrs. Jeon, do not worry. This was bound to happen" and she promised "My son will take good care of him. I promised that this marriage will not go to waste"

 

Mrs. Jeon suddenly asked, frowning with concern "Do we really have to?"

 

The woman looked at her husband before looking back at Mrs. Jeon once again, nodding "Yes Mrs. Jeon. You know that your husband signed the legal paper before he died. And my son is about to have his heat sooner this month. You know we can't afford him to be passed to other people. We trust you and your family"

 

Mrs. Jeon sighs, nodding slowly "I-I—" she stutters and sniffed and it pained Wonwoo's heart, his active and lively mother crying "Please take care of him. I love Wonwoo so much. I don't know how I'm gonna explain this to his siblings but please treat him nice"

 

The woman smiled at her, smiling bright "You have our word Mrs. Jeon. We promised. You have our words"

 

Wonwoo watches as the two womans hug each other before his mother was sending them out, softly bidding them goodbye. Wonwoo remain on his spot, still rooted as he let the conversation sink inside his mind. With a final sigh, he walked out and confronted his mother with much determination "Mom"

 

"Wonnie!" She's back to lively again as she closed their distance, hugging him tight "I'm sorry I asked you to go back to your room! The conversation was boring for a teen like you, y'know" She chuckles, all painful expressions now set aside. Wonwoo smiles down at her, kissing her forehead "Mom, I'll be fine"

 

His mom retracts, frown on her face "What are you saying sweetheart?"

 

Wonwoo stares at her eyes, firm and strong. He answers with slight hesitance "I— I can do this mom" and he lowered his head to avoid her eyes "I'll be fine on my own. Take care of Wonri and Wonhan for me okay?"

 

It took a minute of silence before Wonwoo felt himself tugged hard, tight on an embrace as his mom cries, burrying his face on Wonwio's neck "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! If only I can stop it but—" she hiccuped "I'm really sorry"

 

"It's not your fault mom" Wonwoo murmurs, pushing away "Just take care"

 

 

-

 

 

"Kill me" Wonwoo mutters lowly, sighing as he buried his face on his bestfriends' neck "I don't know what to do"

 

Jun laughs, messing his hair and then pushing Wonwoo's face away "But you signed the legal documents, right? You're really stupid Wons" and he laughs once again, chest vibrating. He send the older a threathening look but Jun knows more than that "Your glare looks like a puppy eye Wons"

 

Wonwoo snorted and hit his chest, moving away "I don't know what's going to happen to me after the mating"

 

Jun caress his shoulder, grinning "Look kid, there's nothing wrong about meeting strangers. If ever they hurt you, then tell me. But as long that there's nothing happening, you'll be fine" he assures, patting his messy hair "Don't overthink"

 

"Easy for you to say because you're not the one on my place" Wonwoo bluntly says, pouting. Jun looks at him concerned, leaning close to hug him from behind. He blew kisses on Wonwoo's cheek, grinning when the other growled annoyed with the affection. "Look, if you don't like the guy, drop the arrangement. If your mom really cares about you, she'll make a way" 

 

Wonwoo looks at him, eyes glossy "You'll be there right? Still my bestfriend"

 

Jun grins, kissing his temple "Of course. Promise" and he raises his pinky finger infront of Wonwoo, the other quickly linking them for a promise. Wonwoo smiles toothily, eyes crescent "Promise!"

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo wasn't sure if he was expecting a pup or a kid when his mom told him that his fiancee is only an 18 year old kid.Wonwoo's 19 and he's not sure if he should feel offended when his mom said that his fiancee should be the man in the relationship. He was still wearing his uniform, just ended his class at exact 5:30 before he was literally dragged inside a van and told him that he's meeting his fiancee.

 

"Don't worry. Minnie is fine" The blonde man says, smiling at Wonwoo and the other felt a little vulnerable when he is looking at him like that. He is so handsome, Wonwoo thought. "I'm Seungcheol, by the way" He introduces "I'm Mingyu's older brother"

 

His fiancee's name sounds cute and Wonwoo barely thought if the man himself is cute too. 

 

His trains of thought were wrecked when his mother and the same woman walked in, laughing about something. Wonwoo stood, greeting them politely. "Oh, he's beautiful" the male beside his mother squeels and Wonwoo thought 'is this him'. The male walked to him, messing his hair "You're Wonwoo? Omo. You're so cute. Mingyu's gonna like like you" He says.

 

Wonwoo smiles sheepishly but disappoinment washed him slightly 'this was not Minnie'

 

"I'm Jeonghan by the way" He introduces, still smiling with his eyes crescent "I'm Mingyu's brother too. The second one and that's Namjoon, the oldest. Mingyu's our baby"

 

Wonwoo smiles at them, muttering a soft "Thank you" as he sat down again, now beside his mother. His mother smiles at him, holding his hand "You'll be fine" she whispers and kissed his cheek "You'd be surprise about the package"

 

Wonwoo looks a little confused, eyesbrows furrowing as he face his mother and asked "What packag—"

 

His words were cut short when the door flew open, all their eyes focused on the guy behind the door. Seungcheol laugh lightly and even Jeonghan followed, getting an annoyed look from their mother. The woman stood, embarrassed as he walked to his son "Minnie, be decent please. We have visitors"

 

The said 'Minnie' still look annoyed, uniform not worn properly and his eyes were dark. They are very cold and that is definitely not cute and adorable. He made his way towards the empty seat beside Wonwoo, gurgling something not coherent, probably about how annoyed he was in being in this place. Wonwoo gulps, blinking and turning to look at the male.

 

 

Damn.

 

 

Wonwoo's mind almost short-circuited when the male stared at him, boring holes at his own orbs. Wonwok almost lost himself with that look but his mom already squeezed his arm so he quickly looked away, cheeks flushing faintly. Minnie just caught him staring, was he? Wonwoo groans something under his breathe and cursed himself for being so weird infront of his fiancee. Mingyu's mother draw back to her place, smiling apologetically to Wonwoo and his mom "I'm sorry for his attitude. He's usually not like this.." She tried to reason but Minnie snorted loud enough to cut her off "Stop playing mom. You know I don't want this"

 

"Now now Minnie" She rubbed her temples "Please pay attention and respect your fathers' decision"

 

The kid growled again and Wonwoo visibly shudder, in the verge of fear as he heard that low threathening growl. "You know I don't want this" Minnie says, still glaring daggers at Wonwoo's back and back to his own mother "I'm not marrying someone or even marking them as my own"

 

Wonwoo closed his eyes, now scared. Yes he met few werevolves, he even had some friends but this is totally different. He had never seen a wolf like this, all irritated and annoyed. He looks different, way different from his siblings Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Wonwoo's an omega (like a human already) and he is sure he still wants to live after this meeting. "I'm really sorry for my son. He's just not okay with strangers but we'll be fine soon" Mingyu's mom persuades which of course got Mrs. Jeon smiling "It takes time to be accustomed to"

 

Mrs. Kim smiled, agreeing "Anyways, he is my youngest son. Kim Mingyu" and gave his son a murderous look "It'll be good to let them share a room this evening, what do you think?"

 

Wonwoo's eyes almost popped out, almost bulging as he held tight on his mothers' arm "W-what is she talking about mom?". Mrs. Jeon smiled at Wonwoo, letting her thumb rest on Wonwoo's cheek "Today we're gonna be staying the night Wonnie"

 

"B-but mom—"

 

"Wonnie" His mom puppy-eyed, looking at him with those adorable eyes "You should be used to it. In the end you're gonna be living in your own house with him"

 

"What the fuck mom" Wonwoo mumbles, sinking on his seat "I told you to stop talking about the future events"

 

His mom giggles but didn't answer him, instead, looks back at Mrs. Kim and nodded, agreeing "They'll be fine"

 

Mrs. Kim nodded, smiling "Anyways, Wonwoo's 3rd year in college now right? What's your major sweetheart?"

 

"Major in Performing Arts" Wonwoo answered almost happily, cheeks tainting shyly "I-I'm a part of the theathre club"

 

Mrs. Kim looks surprised, lips forming an 'o' as she clapped her hands "Oh well! I totally got the right match" and she laughs "You see here, Minnie's majoring in Performing arts as well. He's one of the top best dancers in this generation"

 

Mingyu looks proud, nodding to whatever his mom was saying. Atleast he looks interested. Mrs. Kim smiled lovingly, looking at Wonwoo "You're a very good match" which got Wonwoo choking because he felt Mingyu's hot nimble finger dancing on his back. Mrs. Kim shot Mingyu a look, that look, and Mingyu was quick to smirk, pulling his fingers away "Sorry. He's cute"

 

"Please don't harass Wonwoo before your heat" Mrs. Kim clears "I want Wonwoo ready for the ceremony before you mark him"

 

"I said no marking" Mingyu singsongs. "Keep saying that mister. Let's see if you can stop yourself" Jeonghan beams, laughing together with Seungcheol who was nodding to everything they were saying. Wonwoo shudders once again, a little mortified by the way they freely talk about mating. Of course, his mother have shared knowledge about that but to talk about those things infront of young kids have Wonwoo shuddering in openness. Seriously, this family.

 

Wonwoo kept the distance safe, sticking on his mothers' side for safety measure. Still, he can feel Mingyu's slim fingers dancing on his back and he's quite scared, because the other had this very soft looking fingers and Wonwoo's curious on how those fingers will feel if they're in his— okaaay! stop Wonwoo, he thought and quickly shooked his head to clear those weird thoughts. 

 

"If something bad happens or if Mingyu tries to pull something harmful on you, don't be scared to tell us" Mrs. Kim says "Mingyu needs some lesson to learn if that's what happened"

 

Mingyu just rolled his eyes, not entertained on their conversation. Still, his fingers were still dancing on Wonwoo's back, sliding down to his spine and down to the dip of buttocks and— "Oh" Wonwoo moans, unintentionally releasing that out which of course was a very bad idea when he saw how Mrs. Kim and his mothers' eyes widen because of shock.

 

Also, the hand behind him stiffened and when he looked at Mingyu, the other was staring at him wide-eyed. 

 

"You sound hot" was the last words he heard before darkness covered him.

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo's not sure if he should feel happy that the conversation was over and he's inside the said 'room. Listening to the conversation earlier sounds nicer than this, body pressed on the mattress as he listen to the bathroom's faucet running. "Ughh" He groans, palming his face and thinking of the events about to happen if ever he don't move. Maybe he should escape this room and ran out, it's not like Mingyy's gonna follow him out. That's insane.

 

"You're awake"

 

Damn. Nice way to escape. 

 

Wonwoo stood quickly on his spot, eyes shot open as he stares at Mingyu which was a big mistake since the other just finished taking a bath and is shirtless, just a towel hanging around his hips. He send that playful smirk once again which got Wonwoo blushing, cheeks hot as he scrambled to push himself far from the creature. With his force of escaping, Wonwoo managed to fall on his back together with the blankets of the big bed. "Ouch" He groans, eyes closed tight with the pain "That hurts"

 

Mingyu's low laugh caught him off-guard and he instantly spike up again, sticking to the nearest corner of the wall. He gulped, not sure what he was expecting to happen but he just wishes he'll be alive till sunset. "Chill man" Mingyu murmurs huskily, drying his hair with the other towel "I know what you're thinking and we're both victims"

 

Wonwoo frowns. Like what?

 

Mingyu send him a look, like he really doesn't care about this mating shits "Look, I don't like you and I know you feel the same way too" He continues "I'm courting another dancer in my club"

 

Wonwoo looks quizzical and puzzled, eyebrows furrowed "Uh. What do you mean?"

 

Mingyu blinks then bursted laughing, slapping his thighs "Oh my gosh. It's a waste you're cute but you're dumb". Wonwoo feels offended but he didn't bicker back, instead, rolled his eyes "What do you want to happen? We pretend to fuck on your mating season then end this arranged shits afterwards?" 

 

"Bingo" Mingyu winks at him, hair dried up. "We don't need to be always together and—" he looked at his wrists, Wonwoo had an ability to see things clearly even from a far view "That's a matching bracelet?"

 

Mingyu nods proudly "Yes, and the one I'm courting was the one who gave it to me"

 

"Kid" Wonwoo mutters under his breathe and continued to examine the bracelet "B-bestfriend?". He let the word sink inside his mind, blinking. What? Before he can even stop himself, he fell on the ground laughing way too hard that he heard Mingyu growled madly. He ignored the youngers' rage expression as he says "You're friendzoned are you? Hahaha. Friendzoned? Poor kid!" He laughs way too hard, stomach hurting and just before he stops his incredulous teasing, he felt his air being stopped as he was shoved by the wall, back hard from the wall. His breathe cut short. 

 

"Say that again and I'll cut your throat" Mingyu threathens, eyes dark and deep that Wonwoo felt his fingers loose blood, face draining with fear "Y-you won't" He says back and he got a questioning eyebrow, Mingyu smirking down at him "Oh, don't doubt my abilities, honey"

 

Wonwoo's lips quiver, eyes almost watering because the look Mingyu had looks real, like he really is gonna cut or slice Wonwoo's throat if he doesn't shut up. His body feel limp on the harsh hold, can't breathe until Mingyu lets go of him, and laying down on his bed. The other send him an amused look, grinning "Floor suits you, hm?"

 

Wonwoo didn't dare to reply.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

"I'm really gonna die" Wonwoo says in an early morning, bags under his eyes as he met Jun on the library. The other blinked at him, pushing his hair with his cap "Fiancee?"

 

Wonwoo fall face first on the table, groaning. He wasn't able to sleep nice because floors were not probably the best buddy when sleeping. He remembered the moment Mingyu telling him about their fake acting when they're at house but Wonwoo's too sleepy and cold to even listen. When he wake up, he saw that the other had already left. Right. Sleeping on the floor and not getting any wake-up call from that stupid asshole was really an annoying start from an early morning.

 

"You look dead" Jun laughs out, pushing his books into his bag. Wonwoo replies almost with a sullen voice "I'm gonna die soon"

 

Jun looks at him concerned. He gazed over his watch and then smiled "Well, I have good news for you" he beams at the other "I'm gonna be treating you cupcake and caramel machiatto because my bestfriend feels like the world had betrayed him well infact, I will not let him be sad all day!" Jun announces and Wonwoo's heart almost swell with the scene, smiling at him dearly "I love you so much Jun"

 

Yoongi glances at him, sweetness on his smile "I love you too Wonnie"

 

The both of them smiled at each other and soon, they were standing to head towards the cafe. On their way towards the cafe, they bumped into a cute guy, shining eyes and pouty red lips. He was staring at Jun, eyes shining with— what is that, love, Wonwoo thought. The thing that caught his attention was the bracelet he was wearing because— oh, fuck no, Wonwoo gasped, hands clutched tight on Jun's arm. The other gave him a wary look "What's wrong?"

 

Wonwoo looked like a fish, gapping and not blinking. Jun even laughed because Wonwoo wasn't able to form any coherent words out. He looked like he saw a ghost. The stranger also is shocked, blinking on what happened to Wonwoo. Jun ran his fingers to Wonwoo's and intertwined their own, squeezing it. Wonwoo saw the guy's eyes follow Jun's hands and— was that shock on his face? I mean, Wonwoo and Jun often holds hands like this. There's no problem there, right?

 

"I'll get you two coffee, no worry" Jun cheekily grins at him.

 

Wonwoo finally snaps, now staring at Jun with flushed cheeks "I-I—"

 

Jun grins, laughing "Don't worry" he says back, the cute guy still looking at them. Jun noticed the guy and then apologized after a moment "I'm really sorry!" He squeeks "I'm sorry we were busy talking—"

 

The guy shook his head, and Wonwoo's sure that's sadness flashing in his eyes "I-it's fine" and he was picking something in his pocket "Sir Nam said that you should be early at the poetry class for the underground battle for rap later" and he pushes a ticket to Jun "That's the license. Sir Nam already bought two of that so the both of you can enter later on"

 

"Was this the private one?" Jun raises an eyebrow, confused.

 

The kid nods, now looking down "Sir Nam says he'll be waiting for you later at the room" and he quickly left, back turned away from them. Wonwoo was still confused, frown on his face "I-it can't be.." he mutters to himself. Was that the guy Mingyu was talking about? He said that he was courting his friend right. Why does it looks like that kid have this feeling for Jun just by the way he stares at Jun.

 

"Hey" Jun flicks his forehead earning an unintentional pained groan from the 0other "You're spacing out again"

 

"I always do" Wonwoo says bluntly, eyes following the running kid away. Wonwii blinks, not sure before he felt himself being tugged by the other to the cafe. Seriously. He should atleast ignore those events so he could clear his mind and think properly. A drink with his bestfriend would definitely be a good idea.

 

 

 

 

 

"Chemistry, Theathrical Arts and Jazz Dance Practice" Wonwoo recites his schedule, eyeglasses tuck in the bridge of his nose to avoid falling. Jun listens to his babbles, sipping on his tea as Wonwoo scans all his works. The other surrenders, groaning as he let the paper rest on the table, some scattering and Jun was quick to pick them up. "I don't have any classes now" Jun shrugs. 

 

Wonwoo pouts, defeated "I want to skip but I can't" and he looked over his phone "And I still have that meeting with that asshole Mingyu"

 

Jun laughs, eyes turning crescent "You do know time's getting nearer"

 

Wonwoo shot him a look, annoyed and irritated "Why am I friends with you again?"

 

Jun grins brightly "You love me!"

 

Wonwoo ignores him, now picking his books and all the while checking his phone. He was so busy that he didn't realized who came in. Jun grins cheshirely, teasing Wonwoo with a nudge "Look who's here"

 

"I don't have time for shits" Wonwoo speaks out, still busy on his books. Jun rolled his eyes before the man promptly walked to them, eyes confused. Jun knows every small details on their arrangement and he really is one big tease for that. When Wonwoo looked up, his eyes almost bulge out when he came face to face with Mingyu, the other bashfully staring at them. He was giving that ignorant eye gazing at Jun then to him "Who's this?"

 

Wonwoo blinked, unsure of what to say, luckily Jun beat it to him "I'm a suitor" he says cooly and Wonwoo choked, which got him a very confused look from Mingyu "Suitor? I didn't know you had one"

 

Wonwoo snaps, shrugging after "You didn't ask about it"

 

Mingyu nods, still looking at Jun irritatedly "I'll see you later after class"

 

Wonwoo didn't leave him a glance, nodding absentmindly "Yeah yeah whatever" and he waves Mingyu goodbye, the other grudgingly walking away. When Mingyu's out of sight, Wonwoo and Jun highfived and started laughing their asses off. Wonwoo wipes an imaginary tear on the corner of his eyes as he says "He got it bad. He's so volatile"

 

"Volatile?" Jun repeats, leaning on his palm with interest.

 

Wonwoo nods, leaning on his palm as well, retorting "Yes, volatile. Which actually means sudden change in emotions; but it also means dangerous and out of control"

 

"You think he's like that?"

 

"I don't think. He is definitely"

 

 

 

♥

 

 

[2]

 

 


	2. Bestfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestfriends stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu suck and Jun's such a badass. Hahaha.

 

 

"What do you mean he's stupid" Minghao repeats, asking Mingyu for the hundreth time as he listen to Mingyu's problem about the 'arrange marriage stuff'. Mingyu sighs, placing a hand to ruffle and mess Minghao's hair because the other is way shorter than him. Minghao slaps his hand away, looking at him annoyed "Will you stop touching my hair? I had my hair fixed for a very important event, mind you"

 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow, suddenly confused as he asked "Event? Where are you going?"

 

"Well.." Minghao sasses "While you get trouble over your life, I have job to attend. I got accepted on the secretary's part for the company I was telling you last week"

 

Mingyu's not sure about that. Minghao working means him getting tired and that means time will be lessen for the both of them. Not that Mingyu was insisting for the both of them to have time, still, how can Mingyu confess his undying love for the other if he's busy over something. He feels like a kid, wanting attention from the person he adores the most, except that Minghao doesn't feel the same way as he do. He knows too well that Minghao's crushing on that poetry class student who ranked #1 and beated the crap out of his brother Seungcheol in the underground rap battle. 

 

"Hey Mingyu" Minghao calls, peering over his eyelashes "I said don't disturb me while I'm on my work, okay?"

 

Mingyu nods absentmindly, still letting the words be processed in his mind. He felt his chest tighten and ache at the thought that Minghao's gonna lose time for him. What the actual heck. His busy thoughts were shattered when Minghao gazed at him, face resting on Mingyu's chest "You know, it's not bad that you like me.." he whispers "But I want you to know that you're arranged to your fiancee. Running away from it won't make you brave"

 

Mingyu sighs, burrying his face on Minghao's hair and smelling it "I like you, okay. I really really like you.." He mutters, those words were confessed to many times before that it feels like a normal word to say it casually. Minghao sighs, nodding his head as he retorts back "I like you too Mingyu.." and he whispers, adding "But you know I like Jun-hyung more.. alot"

 

Mingyu shut his eyes tight, gulping at those painful words. He blinked, just calming himself through Minghao's sweet scent shampoo and cologne "Yeah.. I know.." He almost whimpers. 

 

"Anyways.." Minghao suddenly asked, face still burried in Mingyu's chest. That's the least he can offer for refusing to accept the kids' confession "Tell me about your fiancee"

 

Mingyu emitted an annoyed growl telling Minghao that he really doesn't want to talk about that idea. Minghao was persistent though and in the end, he was able to finally know something about Mingyu's fiancee "Was he cute like me?"

 

"No. He's ugly" Mingyu answered straight forward, not even thinking about that "And he can't be compared to you"

 

Minghao smiles at that but seriously, who's sane guy would discriminate his fiancee infront of other people. Mingyu's probably the one. Minghao wants to know more. Back then, when Mingyu confessed his love for the older, they started becoming friends and later on, Mingao realized how complicated Mingyu's life was. His father is a rich business men which actually got girls shooting up to marry Mingyu (no one succeeded anyway). He later on knew that Mingyu was signed to mate with another company holder with the surname of Jeon when his father passed away.

 

Though he doesn't know who they were talking about, that kid must be lucky to have Mingyu (as the fans said)

 

"Why don't you give it a try?" Minghao suggested, now eyes focused on the taller one. Mingyu raises an eyebrow, asking him "You pushing me away huh?"

 

Minghao's laugh came after a second, sounding like angels having chorused songs together. Yet, that doesn't stop Mingyu from asking him if he really is pushing him away. Minghao smiled fondly at him, his delicate hands coming to rest at Mingyu's cheek "You know that's not the case" he musses softly, leaning close to Mingyu, their forehead barely touching "I just don't want you hurt from expecting so much from me"

 

Mingyu melted with that gaze, eyes softly staring back at him "What do you want me to do?"

 

Minghao grins, eyes almost lost "Give him a try"

 

Mingyu seems to think about it deeply, eyes sinking at Minghao's loving look. It took a minute before he finally surrendered, nodding hesitantly "Fine" which of course got Minghao squeeling like a wild kid. Minghao hugged him tight, almost too tight that it feels like his bones started cracking. He hugged back anyway, sighing and burrying his face as he listen to Minghao's endless babbles of 'getting used to' and 'falling inlove'.

 

Mingyu thinks it's a stupid idea. Falling inlove was never an idea when he met Jeon Wonwoo. Because he's not gonna fall, yeah, and he knows himself too much. 

 

But, all for Minghao. If Mingyu proved enough that Minghao's the only one for him, then everything's gonna be alright.

 

Their moment of silence shattered when Mingyu's phone rang so loud it hurts his eardrum. "Excuse me" he mutters, annoyed on his phone for breaking the moment. When he looked over who it is, it's Wonwoo calling. Minghao send him a look, the puppy-eyed look "Hmm?" He hums questionally. Mingyu sighs again, and answered, trying hard not to sound irritated and annoyed "Hello" he grit his teeth, forcing a smile to Minghao who was watching his every move.

 

[Where are you?] It was not Wonwoo's voice, Mingyu's sure of that.

 

"Hello. Who's this? And where's Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked, voice octave higher than before and Minghao almost panic because of the sudden change. Volatile it is.

 

[Wonwoo is attacked by an alpha. We're on the hospital]

 

Mingyu knows that he shouldn't care because it's just— just Wonwoo. But still, his fiancee getting attacked by another alpha will cause disgrace on his pride and family as he was the fiancee of the human. He remembers the voice too, he is sure that the voice is the so-called 'suitor' earlier at the cafe when he bought a drink for Minghao. But setting those aside, he look at Minghao as the omega blinks at him, confused "What's wrong?"

 

The line hunged and Mingyu breathes deep, answering "Wonwoo's in the hospital. He got attacked by an alpha"

 

Minghao's eyes turn comically wide, face almost draining "W-what—"

 

But Mingyu was already dragging the both of them up, the taller dusting his clothes as he says "We need to check him up". Minghao nods, worried and they ran to Mingyu's porche parked on the school grounds. The drive to the hospital was 30 minutes to be exact. Minghao can feel the hammering nervousness in his veins. Yeah, he have never seen Wonwoo but he's scared about what happened to him. He still wants to see Mingyu fall for the other.

 

Rushing out with nervous hearts, Mingyu and Minghao headed towards the counter, asking for the name and where the said patients is.

 

In the end, it's in room 7. Their legs feel quite numb as they walked upstairs, searching for the said room. Mingyu's scared of what may happen to the other. If his parents knew this, he is so dead. His train of thoughts vanished when they stopped at the said room, Minghao tugging at him to stop. He looked back at the other one, nodding as he says "Let's go"

 

Minghao smiles back at him "Okay"

 

 

 

Jun was shaking, the idea of loosing his friend is beyond terrifying. He can't imagine living life without Jeon Wonwoo, his bestest friend. He doesn't know how fast it happened, at first, they were talking peacefully with Wonwoo drinking the two machiatto Jun bought for him and the next second, the window glass of the cafe is shattering, Wonwoo collapsing as a big alpha looms over the blacked-out omega. Jun was shocked but fast enough to attack, unfortunately, the alpha was way stronger than him, slashing Jun and throwing him to the nearest table at the corner. He only got a slice on his cheek and arm but Wonwoo got worse injuries. He's safe now, that's what all that matters. 

 

He sighs, burrying his face on his palms as he remembers Wonwoo's sweet scent. He should've known better than to trust that stupid fiancee. Of course, Kim fucking Mingyu wouldn't be there quickly. It's not like he cares.

 

The sound of the door opening got him standing, chest heaving as the doctor walks out "Family?"

 

Jun was about to retort that he is, yes he is, a family but a voice cuts him off, a more sturdier and firmer voice resonated in the hall as Jun faces the owner of the voice. Shit. It's Mingyu. "I am his family" Mingyu ignores Jun, walking pass him. Minghao eyes were almost bulging, almost as he stares at the blank expression of Jun, fist clenched as Mingyu talks to the doctor. "I'm his fiancee" Mingyu adds, sending Jun a look of authority. 

 

Minghao was still frozen, eyes wide and jaw hanging. No, this can't be, he thought, if Jun hyung's here and Mingyu's fiancee is inside, then.. what the fuck. Minghao gasped, shock about what he discovered. Jun's friend, the one earlier flashes inside his mind and he mentally stop himself from crying. Mingyu's fiancee is Jun's bestfriend? Fuck.

 

The doctor nods at Mingyu, looking at his notebook "What happened earlier is very dangerous for your fiancee. Luckily, the shreds of glasses were remove quickly" he informs, tapping his pen on his notes "It is very dangerous for your partner to leave the house while he's in heat"

 

"What?"

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow, like he was asking Mingyu as well "What do you mean what? Your fiancee is an omega hitting his heat this early week. I'm sure you smelled the intoxicating smell, haven't you?"

 

Mingyu smelled it earlier but he didn't know it was Wonwoo's nor it was the scent of heat. He was too focused on Minghao to be recognizing who the fuck owns that sweet scent. "What should I do then?" Mingyu askes in a murmur, mind blank from the result. The doctor once again gave him a look, like he's not believing that Mingyu's the fiancee anymore "Are you sure you're his fiancee? Of course you mate. Marking changes the scent of unmarked omegas so that other alpha can stay away from what's not his/her"

 

Mingyu bit his lips, blinking. Marking? No. He doesn't want to mark Wonwoo. Marking means mating and if he do that, his life will be tied to Wonwoo forever. No, he doesn't want that.

 

"He's well. You can take him home if you want" The doctor finally ends, pushing a receipt of medicines to Mingyu "If you need help, call our hospital" and then he left, leaving Mingyu thinking to himself. Jun hisses, like he doesn't believe what he heard. That conversation was pure bullshit. There's no chance Mingyu's gonna mark Wonwkk. He doesn't even want to touch the kid, let alone get marked. 

 

Before he can even let the other react, he walked to the other, grabbing the receipt and saying firm but a little soft than intended "I don't wanna deal with shits. But Wonwoo's heat is important"

 

Mingyu's concerned face made Jun cringe, confused on why this guy is trying too hard to care for Wonwoo when he literally pushed the other away because of someone else. Oh right, Volatile, he hisses in his mind. "I'll tell his parents" Mingyu whispers, but loud enough for Minghao to hear even if he's far. Jun had an intention to slap or punch the kid's face but he refused, stopped himself because Wonwoo wouldn't like that. Yes he knows Mingyu is one of the hottest and smartest kid in school but today, he's neither of that. 

 

"Do you think telling his parents would do good?" Jun asked in a whisper too, eyes boring holes at Mingyu He also notice Minghao walking to stay beside Mingyu, a hand tugging softly at the younger or to ask him to respond. "If you tell his parents that his heat had hit off, what do you think would they tell you?" He sound angry for a moment before it washes away and turned incredulous "You think they're gonna lock Wonwoo inside a room"

 

Mingyu looks at him, frowning.

 

"If you call yourself fiancee.." Jun gritted his teeth, saying those unforgivable and complicated words "..then you should mark him"

 

Before Mingyu can speak about that thing, the door opened, creaking sounds echoing as Wonwoo wobbly walks out, head covered with bandage. The look he gave was like he's tired of all the shits he have gone through this day. Walking sloppily to Jun, Wonwoo breathes out, interlocking his fingers with Jun which of course, send a zing of jealousy and pain to Minghao. 

 

He stiffled a cry, hands coming to clutch at Mingyu's uniform. "Take me to your apartment Jun" Wonwoo breathes out, only audible for Jun to hear and he send a glance to Mingyu "And tell mom I'm staying at my friends' house for project" he said to the other, now directed to his fiancee.

 

Mingyu looks away, muttering harshly "Yeah whatever" but quickly send a deep dark glare to Wonwoo "But don't tell them I wasn't the one who fucked you"

 

Wonwoo's lips quiver, cheeks puffing to abstain crying. He nods weakly, sniffling "Y-yeah asshole"

 

Minghao wants to punch Mingyu, wants to punch him really hard. Yes, Mingyu have been very sweet and kind to him but he never knew Mingyu was this bad to other people. The look in Jun's eyes were dark like they can kill and Minghao's scared for his life that he won't be able to confess his love to the older because he's friend with Wonwoo's fiancee. 

 

He only felt reality sipped in when he felt Mingyu tugging him out of the hospital and far from the two. When he looked at the taller on their way out, he's not sure but Mingyu wiped something out of his eyes. He pretends that it's not tears. He lied to himself that Mingyu wasn't crying on their way home. And he ignores the thought that Jun must be really hating him now because his friend needs him for this moment.

 

 

 

 

"Just.." Jun sounded a little pissed "Stay still Wonwoo" he adds, wiping Wonwoo's face with tissue as the other cry his heart out. Jun's on his way to change Wonwoo's clothes but with Wonwoo's continues cries and wailing about his heat and heart, Jun couldn't really concentrate. 

 

There's a soft touch on his neck and when Jun crane his neck to look, Wonwoo was sniffling, cheeks flushed and nose red. "I-it hurts.." He mumbles and Jun's not sure if it's the heat or about his heartbreak "What?"

 

Wonwoo tilt his head up, tongue poking out and Jun almost facepalmed himself. The hand behind him pressed himself more to the younger, and he cage his bestfriends' body with his arm "No Wonwoo" He gritted his teeth "I'm not doing this again"

 

Wonwoo looks lost, orbs blown and dark and the way he licked his lips make Jun nervous. He had been in this situation for so many times and he failed to stop himself last 2 times, he's not gonna fall again for this trap. "Won" He breathes out, pushing himself away from the other and when he did, Wonwoo started wailing again like a kid, tears like river falling down his eyes to his cheeks and chin. "Please stop" Jun whispers and Wonwoo only respond with a whimper "You know this is not good. You regretted it last time and slapped me when you woke up" He reminded.

 

"I-I won't" Wonwoo replied and Jun's kind of shocked that he is still sane enough to reply coherent. "Just.. it hurts so much hyung. Both. Both hurts and I think I'm going crazy. Help me hyung" His voice cracked in the end and it sound like plates getting thrown at the floor or window being shattered by glass. Jun's heart clenched. Wonwoo is his bestfriend and he'd do almost everything for him to be happy.

 

"Pants off" He ordered, pushing his hair back and throwing his own shirt away at some corner. Wonwoo obeys quick, even removing his shirt too. They don't kiss, Jun gives that prize to Wonwok's love one, to his special one, mate to be. But Jun sucks a lot, plants a lot of marks wherever he can reach, he'd be lying if he says he had never jerk off from Wonwoo's body. Wonwoo sucks full of hair, sweaty and flushing. Jun kisses his cheek, hands locking with Wonwoo as his other hand ran down to prep the other.

 

They didn't take minute with the preparation before Jun's breaching Wonwoo, deep inside him that he almost cracked the youngers' bone from his grip. Wonwoo was panting, lips swollen from biting and chest heaving. "H-hyung.." Wonwoo pants out, nails digging at the back of Jun. The older grunted, growling "Don't do that. I'll come undone idiot"

 

Wonwoo manages to laugh, but it was little because he was arching from the bed, head thrown as Jun ruts inside of him, fast and hard. He'd dealt with this situation to know that every minute counts. The thrust was harsh and strong but that was all Wonwoo need for the moment, to make him forget that he's engaged with an asshole. To atleast cover his pain and miserable life with pleasure before he gets marked by that junk. When Jun circled an arm around his waist, he felt himself being lifted. Jun smiles at him, he smiled not smirk and that encouraged Wonwoo to move, hands resting on Jun's shoulder. It was hot and sweaty but all Wonwoo could think of is how he'll get over this heat.

 

He came after few more thrust and when Jun touched his dick, he almost collapsed. He felt a kiss on his cheek and he's thankful it's Jun who was there to hold him and catch him whenever he is sad. 

 

 

♥

 


	3. Faking it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao isn't sure why he agreed but it's for the better anyway.

Minghao's a little gloomy when he entered school. Last night with Mingyu was a disaster. Mingyu's mom was panicking of where Wonwoo had been and Mingyu wasn't answering neither of those. Minghao had to deal with being lectured during the whole evening because of Wonwoo's absence. He's not that mad though, because Mingyu looks like he had been stepped into when his parents and brothers told him that they'll locked him for 2 days because of being reckless toward his fiancee.  
  
Mingyu had sent him a message earlier about his apology, stating that he won't be able to enter school because of what happened last night. Minghao feels a little angry about what happened but in the end he knows it's all Mingyu's fault why it happened.  
  
His heart ache as well when he remembered Jun— his long time crush giving him that angry and mad look as well. He can't even imagine himself greeting the senior because he's embarrassed to the core and he feel stupid, stupid enough to cry alone inside the library at 7 am of the morning where classes are suspended because of a strong snow typhoon hitting their province. The snow sounded Minghao for a minute, like he was the reason why there's storm and rain.   
  
He had his notebooks and the only diary which he always bring. On the back of his hand is a ' _Jun_ ' graved. He have that tattooed last year and though it was so tiny sometimes he can't even see it, the tattoo brings him happiness. Even in his dreams, he feel like he owns Jun.   
  
"Hey"  
  
Minghao's head snapped up it might break. That voice is so familiar, like it was programmed in his mind of who it was. And there's no mistake, because Minghao can never have mistake about the person he adores the most, the person he admires the most, crushing for a long time "Hey" he says dumbly and for awhile, Jun just stares at him.   
  
That's when Minghao realized his face is almost covered with tears, cheeks flushing. Jun made a step forward, already grabbing his hanky and handing it to Minghao. The other hesitantly looked at it, before he grabs it softly as their hands brushes slightly Minghao can't stop but jump a little in shock. Jun paid no attention though.  
  
"Thanks" Minghao whispers, sniffing and he was expecting Jun to say welcome or even ask him why he is crying because Minghao is ready to lie. But what comes out of Jun's mouth shocked him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he processed what the older had said. "W-what?" Minghao asked dumbly, eyes never blinking as he wait for an answer. He's not sure of what he heard but he can feel his heart through his ear "Can you repeat that?"   
  
Jun sighs, looking at him and gesturing at the empty chair. Minghao gulps, following his silent order before he was sitting infront of the older and the other doing the same. Jun breathed deep, like he was thinking so hard about it, so hard to do it or even say it. Minghao was patient though and he continued to wipe the tears on his cheeks, the snow still falling down but now more softer than before.   
  
"Let's pretend we're dating" Jun mumbles out, eyes steady as he look at the younger. Minghao waits for him to finish and Yoongi did "I heard that Mingyu wanted you so much that he's still courting you until now"  
  
Minghai nods.  
  
Jun sighs, explaining is hard, his face screams as a reaction "This arrangement, neither of them wanted it and you know that. The legal papers were signed by their fathers and the only way to get rid of it is get married then divorce. It was just for the sake of the heat" he run his finger through his hair and Minghao followed the movement, cheeks flushing because he feel like a stalker but Jun paid no attention to that once again "The only way to get Mingyu be with Wonwoo is for him to leave you alone"  
  
Minghao gulps, unsure of where this is going. He looks wary over the thought "Y-you want us to pretend that we're dating so that Mingyu will leave me alone?"  
  
Jun sighs tiredly, nodding "You care for Mingyu right? I care for Wonwoo a lot and I want this to end with Mingyu appreciating my bestfriend" and he tilt his head, staring softly at Minghao's orbs "You with me?"  
  
Mnghao's mind is short-circuiting. He feel bad for ditching Mingyu just because of this fake relationship which he knows is gonna end horrendous, a disaster. Yet, it's not bad to feel a little heaven before he run to the painful truth. His hands were shaking and so his words, answer like it was from someone else "Okay then. I'm in"  
  
He knows that he's gonna regret this. Regret that he lied to himself. Got into a deep trouble and hitting himself so hard with the reality that this was all fake. His chest ache with that thought, but he shrugged it away. This is for Wonwoo and Mingyu too.   
  
Jun clears his throat, grabbing his attention "So, I'll see you on monday?"  
  
Minghao nods weakly, letting the conversation sink inside his mind. No, he's not regretting. This is Jun afterall. Though it's just fake, atleast he was able to feel the pull of paradise at once. He stood with wobbly legs, picking his bag and hiding his tattoo behind his longsleeve sweater. They walk towards the gate, Minghao waving a shy goodbye. Jun raises an eyebrow, questioning "No service? You're just gonna walk?"  
  
Minghao looks around and the road is empty. He gulps, nodding "Mingyu ussually picks me up but he's grounded"  
  
Jun nods slowly before he was opening his car door, motioning the younger to enter. Minghao's breathe stopped in his throat, fingers getting numb from the cold "W-what?" His voice shakes and his words sounded frosty. Jun walks to him ever so slowly. He rest his left hand on Minghao's shoulder as he remove his scarf and circled it gracefully around Minghao's neck. Jun is much more handsome in clearer view, much more better and beautiful. "It's cold" Jun puffs cold air "I'll drive you home"  
  
Minghao still didn't move and he feels frozen for a minute, legs stucked in the snow which have reached their ankles already. It might be the dizziness or dream, or whatever it is, but it feels heaven when Jun casually wrapped an arm around his shoulder, his lips coming to rest on Minghao's temple "I always do this when Wonwoo's blank or sad" he whispers. Minghao realizes he is crying and he let his hands clutched to the older.  
  
Jun is not bad, Minghao was right. He just get very very angry when Wonwoo is hurt or in pain and Minghao would feel the same if Mingyu's the one in pain as well. The puff of hot breathe on his cheek was enough for him to snapped back to reality, eyes slowly raking up to stare at Jun. The other had this adoring smile but it faded just as quickly when he realizes Minghao's staring.   
  
Minghao ignored that, but instead, leaned to him, cheeks pressing to Jun's neck and maybe, just maybe, for a minute and moment, he could atleast feel happy before everything gets ruined.  
  
"Come on now" Jun was the first to pull away and it breaks Minghao's heart for a moment before he reminded himself about their deal. Jun tugged on his hands, their fingers locked as they made their way inside the car. Minghao slide up inside the car, rubbing his hands together and he was thankful the car had a heater because if it don't then he'll be dead by now. Jun starts the engine, their hands brushing as Minghao feels a little dizzy, eyes almost closing. It's quite frustrating that he suddenly feels sleepy and to be exact, exhausted. Maybe it was from his act earlier, crying too much that he feels the pull of slumber. Or maybe it was the warm hand softly caressing his cheek when he slipped to the deep dreams.  


  
  
  
"You're stupid" Seungcheol says, firm as he opens the door, eyes now on the person laid on the bed. Mingyu made no move though to listen as he continue to play on phone, pointedly ignoring the other. "You want me to punch you some senses?" Seungcheol warns, now walking towards the other but still got no reaction from his younger brother. Seungcheol really really wants to punch him in the stomach, flick his forehead and slap his cheek to let him realise that reality is hurting a lot of people, and so is his bestfriend and fiancee.  
  
Still, behind Mingyu's standoffish's attitude, Seungcheol knows the reason and pain of his younger brother. He's not gonna act naive about that because Mingyu's heat life had been crucial. Many people had wanted to try, wanted to be the one to fuck Mingyu or the other way around. With Mingyu's amazing background of family and hot physique, people didn't let him go that easily. It's only Minghao, the only person who had never looked at him like a sex outlet. Mingyu was precious, he had said when they first met, and Mingyu's heat is a treasure to the deserving person that will be his mate.  
  
"You better clear your mind" Seungcheol says and now it's softer, not commanding as he sat at the edge of the bed "You need to stop being stupid, Mingyu"  
  
This time, he caught the youngers' attention. Mingyu lowered his phone, lips between his teeth as he listen to his hyung's babble and lecture. Seungcheol stares at him through his eyelashes and bangs before he beckons the younger, a hand coming to wrap around Mingyu's forearm and it didn't take any minute before Mingyu's cradled in his arms, face buried in his hyung's chest. "It's okay. I understand" Seungcheol whispers on his hair even though Mingyu still didn't even said a thing.  
  
Seungcheol is like a winter breeze, cool yet alarming and Mingyu knows that his brother knows more a lot than himself. They let the silence engulfed them as  closed his eyes, still processing what he have in mind, still thinking what to say, still battling inside himself on whether he'll take that chance or just leave it there.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Seungcheol asked, petting his amazing bed-hair because he hasn't even eaten nor walked out of his room due to his punishment.  
  
"I fucked up" Mingyu murmurs but he's sure Seungcheol heard it very well, he's the big brother after all "I know Wonwoo means good business but I just can't" He whines, almost desperately and hugged the older more tighter.  
  
"I don't know how to accept him like the way I accepted Minghao, he appreciated me hyung" Mingyu whimpers on his own choice of words and Seungcheol feel bad for him. He rubbed his back and motioned him to continue "You know how they tried to manipulate me. Because of that, I'm so scared of being open, trying hard to push them away"  
  
"You know our parents means good if they arranged you to Wonwoo-ssi right?" Seungcheol asked, and now he was looking at the youngers' eyes "Mingyu, you need to realize that Minghao is fated to be with someone else"  
  
"How come you're so sure?" Mingyu asked and he have never sounded so incredulous.  
  
Seungcheol presses his lip on Mingyu's temple, patting his back as he replies for a second "You know it Mingyu" he says "You know that once your mate have shown, the both of you will be hard to seperate".  
  
Mingyu was silent.  
  
"If Minghao's really your mate, he wouldn't be crushing on that senior on the Poetry Department" He adds too, and he felt Mingyu tense "The only thing you'll know is that maybe, just maybe Wonwoo's the one"  
  
Mingyu looks at him with those big glossy eyes, that's his real eyes, scared and afraid of being hurt and used.  
  
"How will I know if it's working?" Mingyu scrunched his nose and it's cute, like really really adorable. Seungcheol laughs "Let him be. Let Wonwoo take Minghao's spot for awhile. See how it goes" He shrugged.  
  
"And what if he isn't the one?"  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
"Then I'll be the one to rip that contract" Seungcheol smiles down at him and it took another minute before Mingyu smiles back at him too, grinning like a kid before he nods. Seungcheol sighs, victory in his mind as he remind "Just try and give Wonwoo a chance, okay?"  
  
Mingyu seems to think of it, face still pressed on Seungcheol's chest. When the other flicked his forehead the younger groaned and hushed him saying ' _let's stay like this for awhile!_ ' and really, who could ever refuse Mingyu's plea? Seungcheol can't.  
  
  
♪

 

  
  
It was early morning of monday when Seungcheol was called because he had to meet that Poetry student who had beated him on the underground rap battle last time when he came. No pain and grudge from his lost because it's educational and it's a nice experience. He's looking forward to see that guy so that he can ask for some advice for his rap too. He can't quite remember the male's face but he is pretty sure he had that awesome jawline and chinese and now he was waving at him. Seungcheol blinked, only to see that yes, indeed it was him who was being welcomed and yes indeed it was the poetry student who beated him out. Wen Junhui.  
  
"Hey" Jun greets him, a small smile on his lips "Fancy seeing you here"  
  
"It's more fancy seeing you wave like a kid" Seungcheol chuckles and he got a snort from the other. The both of them headed towards the room which Seungcheol supposed is the Poetry Room. A second of his thought, he felt being stared at and when he look over, the other was already laughing "What?" Seungcheol asked, frowning.  
  
"Will you stop thinking about poetry" He laughs, eyes crinkling and it took Seungcheol awhile to process what the other had said. He gulped, blinking so dumbfounded "Y-you can sense what I'm thinking?"  
  
Jun shrugs, like it's not a big deal "Not all of it. Just some thoughts"  
  
"Woah" Seungcheol breathes out, amazed and woah, he's more excited now. He doesn't know this ability was still present in this modern times. "I'll answer all your questions later, but for now, we still need to meet Sir Nam for the underground battle this coming saturday" He reminds and Seungcheol's back on his focus again, apologizing for the small act earlier.  
  
The meeting with Sir Nam was amazing. Seungcheol was rendered speechless because of their performance. What shock him more was that he didn't even know he ranked the 2nd place after Jun and now, he's in for the battle once again to present their school. Atleast now he's not going against Jun because the other is so skilled while Seungcheol still need to learn a lot.  
  
There's a very beautiful guy who walked towards Jun and he's now scolding him about his appearance last battle. Seungcheol felt his throat dried because— damn, this guy is to die for.  
  
 "Are you insane?" The guy growls but it sound angelic to Seungcheol's ear. Jun rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring the beautiful male but all he got was a flick on his ear "Hey! That hurts!"  
  
The beautiful male ignored that whine, and instead picked his brush to arrange Jun's hair. What the hell, Seungcheol thought as he watch those two. Okaay. He is very sure that Jun is Minghao's crush for life but he didn't know Jun had a mate... or _did_ he?  
  
"Jihoon, this isn't company" He whines and tried to push the other away but to no avail. The smaller looked amused and smirked, asking "Oh, are you shy Sir Wen?"  
  
Jun glares at him but the Jihoon guy just laugh and now lets go of his hair. Jun grumbled something annoyed under his breathe, looking away "You know you're not my assistant when we are on school"  
  
"Yes but I still have the rights to make you look nice infront of people" Jihoon argues and crosses his arms "What if your father discovered that you look dead in school? He'll fire me, idiot!"  
  
"I don't do preparation in school Jihoon!" Jun whines but he didn't push the other away now. Seungcheol watches them, fascinated until he realized he was staring at them for too long and the beautiful guy was smiling at him. Fuck. So much for not being awkward. "Hello" The Jihoon guy walks to him, cheeks tainting a faint blush as Jun snorts at the action.  
  
Seungcheol breaks into a small smile too, greeting "Hey there"  
  
"Never seen you before, new here?" Jihoon asked, playing with his fingers and now he's the one staring at Seungcheol. Luckily, Seungcheol's confident enough to answer back "Nah. I'm from the other department not from Poetry"  
  
Jihoon look amused, eyes glinting with so much interest. His cheeks were fainted pink too and Seungcheol can't help himself but to admire those delicate feature, dark orbs staring bashfully at the other. Jun facepalmed himself, walking to Jihoon and grabbing him by the collar "Say goodbye! We're leaving now!" He announces loud.  
  
Jihoon send the taller a cute death glare and gazes back to Seungcheol, pouting slightly "Sorry our meeting is cut-short. I'm Jihoon by the way" He introduces himself, Jun still dragging him slowly because Jihoon's heavy. Duh.  
  
Seungcheol nods, smirking at him and he loves it when Jihoon bites his lip like he was seducing the other "I'm Seungcheol. See you some other times" He cockily replied, shrugging his sacked shoulders.  
  
Jihoon's eyes glints more and this time it's more shinier "Oh I'd love to see you more" he purrs and it send a zing on Seungcheol's spine. Jun covered Jihoon's mouth with his hand to stop him from saying more and quickly apologized "I'm sorry you have to see that!" He quips, secretly pinching Jihoon's back "He's just like that.. flirty"  
  
Seungcheol laughs lightly and it made Jihoon smile too, basing from his crescent eyes. "Don't worry" Seungcheol blurts out "He's a handful"  
  
Jun blinks at him, furrowing his eyebrows but decided not to question it anymore. He finally removed his hand from Jihoon's mouth and started dragging him on the opposite way from Seungcheol.  
  
 "Bye Chollie~" Jihoon whispers but the other heard it clearly.  
  
Seungcheol would lie if he says he's not down for what Jihoon wants. He'd literally die for that.   


 

  
  
  
Wonwoo had currently finished his Chemistry class and was about to leave when he realized that students outside were making a mess, making a crowd and Wonwoo wonders what happened. Was there an accident? An artist or singer? Or did their janitor finally confessed that he's the principal?    
  
When he reached the door, all students land their eyes on him and he was confused for a second. What?  
  
He tilted his head to see what's the problem, trying so hard from his vision to see what's happening or who it was. He felt his heart stop when he realised who it was. Kim Mingyu. His fiancee. The well-known Alpha standing in the middle of their presence.  
  
Mingyu sends him a look, frowning before he was making his way towards the other. There are no greetings, no hi or hello because Wonwoo was literally dragged quickly, the movement so quick and harsh that he thought he might fall on his face if Mingyu doesn't slow down. He doesn't even know why the other was here and all he got is this harsh treatment?  
  
"Did you lost your friend or something?" He asked in a breathe, arranging his books on his arms when they stopped. Mingyu looks around, and Wonwoo noticed that there's no people or student now. The hallway is empty.  
  
Mingyu didn't answer his question though and Wonwoo's kinda mad for that. Atleast answer a damn question, he thought. But before he can even voiced out his idea, there's a paper bag being pushed into his chest and a shy Mingyu looking away. Wonwoo scrunched his nose, fixing his things and grabbing the given paper bag with a curious question. "What's this?"  
  
Mingyu heaves a deep breathe, trying so hard to find his voice because he's not that social enough "Donuts"  
  
Wonwoo blinks, unsure yet the words from Mingyu's mouth made his heart beat a little faster than before. He nods slowly, cheek warming and quickly looked down to avoid the others' eyes. He didn't even know why Mingyu would give Donut after his classes nor why it's donuts in the first place. He gulped, the nervousness running through his veins and he can practically feel his legs getting wobbly.  "Thank you" He softly said, still looking at his feet. Mingyu hums back and neither of them move nor talk.  
  
Wonwoo's not sure what's happening. He should have expected it. Mingyu's very volatile. He can be angry and mad, stupid and obnoxious which can turn 360 different when he is with Minghao. Still, his small act bring a secret happiness in Wonwoo's heart. Yes, he can deal with this. It took some minutes before Mingyu cleared his throat and although his voice is still far from warm, still dangerous in some edges, Wonwoo can help but be flustered with the small affection. "I'll pick you up by afternoon. What time is your dismissal?" He asked, lowly and dangerous like it's gonna cut Wonwoo's reply short.  
  
"Five" Wonwoo mutters back and his cheeks heated more. He's pretty sure he looks like a tomato now. Damn. Why was Mingyu asking those questions anyway.  
  
Mingyu nod stiffly but Wonwoo didn't saw it. He was still busy staring at the ground for the long conversation on play. "See you later" Mingyu mumbles and without a word, quickly walked away, probably to his own room. Wonwoo was left there, dumbfounded as he tried to process what happened. That's quite rude, leaving your fiancee without further information of why. Though of course the beating of his heart slowed a little but his cheeks were still flaming, hands shaking and veins nervous. That was the first time they talked that Mingyu was the one who initiated the conversation.  
  
Wonwoo shook his head, trying to calm himself. _'Damn. I hate that he's so hot'_ he groans, mentally torturing himself.  
   



	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, luck isn't on our side. And when it is, it's amazing.
> 
> (where Mingyu is an ass but became a better kind of ass. what? haha)

The ticking of the class clock made Wonwoo nervous. This is the first time that he's nervous about getting picked up. Before, it was always and Jun but now it's different. It's his fiancee now, Kim Mingyu. The lecture looks and sounds boring and all Wonwoo can think about is what's going to happen when they meet after class.   
  
"Ughh" He groans, burrying his face on his arms and letting the teacher discuss whatever she wants because Wonwoo couldn't care about that when he's worried. He doesn't know why he's worried though. There's a tap on his shoulder and a question after "What's wrong Wonnie?" His seatmate, Jisoo was asking and when he looked over his shoulder, the other was worried. "You've been sighing since the class started. Are you fine?" He asked again.  
  
Wonwoo nods slightly, smiling at him "I'm fine. Sorry for making you worried"  
  
Jisoo shook his head, understanding him "Just tell me if you're not feeling okay so that I can accompany you to the infirmary"  
  
Wonwoo smiles.  
  
The class finally ended and Wonwoo was left there, thinking if he should really meet him or if he was really waiting there in the first place. In the end, he surrenders and wished all luck is with him today. Unluckily, the luck is not with him because when he walk out, Mingyu is having a heated conversation with Jun and Wonwoo can really understand that situation because his bestfriend is holding Minghao's hand. What's happening?  
  
It seems like they can't see him by the door because they were talking so seriously.   
  
"You don't fuck shits with me" Mingyu says and his voice had never sounded so dangerous. There was tinge of pain in Wonwoo's heart. They're at it again and this conversation will probably lead to nonsense with Wonwoo getting hurt because Mingyu simply don't want him. "Since when are you dating? Minghao can't lie to me" Mingyu adds.  
  
Minghao was behind Jun, worried and very concerned. Wonwoo feels very guilty for having Minghao in their trouble and mess. He knows Jun is just helping him but at some point, it became worser. This marriage is going to end divorce anyway so no use of getting attached. Just tolerate.  
  
"We're dating. You should just focused on your fiancee since you're getting married anyway" Jun retorts and for that moment, Wonwoo felt left-behind. Like, no one wanted him. They were all fighting to have Minghao and here he is, all alone and cold. Gladly, Mingyu didn't reply on that statement but still, Wonwoo feels tired all of a sudden. He calmly walked away to the corner because no one knew he was there from the start.   
  
All he wanted is to go home and maybe sleep, for awhile, never wake up like Aurora. And he did go home, walking.  
  
He was already on the street and it's dark, like it was about to rain. "Wonwoo!" He heard a call and it's somewhat familiar but he knows it's not Mingyu.  "Wonwoo!" Goes the call again and Wonwoo stops for a minute, looking back to see who it was. It was Jisoo.  
  
Jisoo was looking worriedly at him and why does he have an umbrella? "Wonwoo, what's up with you? It's raining so hard can't you feel it?!" He asked and his voice raised higher than he intended. Wonwoo blinked through his wet bangs and noticed, that yes it is raining hard and he is so wet. He looked back at Jisoo, and he can feel his eyes crying out from the pain. "I didn't realize" He mutters back.  
  
Jisoo looked angrily concerned before he was removing his jacket and putting it to cover Wonwoo. He also shielded the other from the rain with his umbrella "Where's your home? Address?"  
  
Wonwoo was too dizzy to reply. Before he know what he is answering, he already stated Mingyu's address. Jisoo look skeptical, like he doesn't believe what the other was saying "You live in Mingyu's house?"  
  
Wonwoo managed to chuckle, shooking his head as he reply "No. Just fiancee... just a fiancee.."  
  
Jisoo sensed the tone of his voice but the thought bugged him to the core "Fiancee?" but he didn't get any answer anymore because Wonwoo already blacked out, not aware od the world anymore. Jisoo heaves a sigh, carrying the other carefully and thinking of it.   
  
Jisoo doesn't know but he's thankful he ended in the address Wonwoo dictated earlier before he collapsed. The house was big and Jisoo's not sure if he should knock or leave Wonwoo outside. Option two is very bad and Jisoo will probably feel more worried if he leave the other out. Luckily, there's this beautiful guy smiling at him as he open the door "Yes. Who are you lookin—?" Jeonghan greets but it was quickly cut when the others' eyes landed on Wonwoo's sick form "Oh my gosh! What happened to him?!"   
  
Jisoo tried to reply with something simple but none came out of his mouth because Jeonghan's face is so near to him, his heart stopped for a while when the other leaned and carried Wonwoo in his arms. Angel face ans delicate skin, Jisoo noted as he noticed the other's physique. Jeonghan then looks at him, saying "You should come in. You're both very wet due to the rain" he offers after "I'll give you my clothes. I have spare"  
  
Jisoo feel his cheeks heat, and then his heart stared beating a little wildly and his stomach begins doing summersaults. He hate it how he loves it. "S-sure" He squeaks, wiping his wet fringe away.  
  
Jeonghan pushes the door wider and called for Seungcheol, the other was there in a second. Wolves instinct. Jisoo kind off get shocked though because Seungcheol is different from Jeonghan with the very tiniest details. He had that striking blonde wash hair and his face screams 'teritorry' while Jeonghan is the complete opposite. Just by judging by their appearance, Seungcheol looks more alpha while Jeonghan describes a beta. Though he's not sure what their levels are, just guessing.  
  
"Just stay there" Jeonghan passed him through, quickly running to what Jisoo assumed is his room. Seungcheol picked Wonwoo, putting him in the couch and quickly getting spare clothes as well. Jisoo finally released a breathe, relieved that it's not that awkward.   
  
It's not long before Jeonghan came back, clothes in his arms and a towel too "Go take a shower! You'll get sick if you don't!" He says, pushing the other towards their bathroom. Jisoo blinks at him, not being able to utter a word because of the rush. Before he knew it, he waa already inside the bathroom. Oh.  
  
Mingyu came the exact moment Jisoo closed the door. He looks furious, like he was about to shout and throw tantrums because he assumed Wonwoo ditched him but quickly stop when he realized it was Wonwoo on the couch, wet and breathing hard. He threw his bag somewhere and ran to Wonwoo, kneeling infront of him to make sure it was him. It really is him.   
  
He was red, panting hard and Mingyu's speechless for the whole while he was staring. His mind seemed to stop for awhile and his brain is empty, like he doesn't want to know what happened. He instead leaned closer, letting his head rest on Wonwoo's chest. He can't help but remember the words Minghao said before he left the school.  
  
  
_'Maybe he heard us talking and he left because the both of you are fighting again'_  
  
  
For the first time he feel guilty, and all he can do is pressed his face on Wonwoo's chest hard, wishing that he will wake up. So that he can say some reason, say some things to remove the guilt. But he knows he can't because he already hurted the other so bad. He's so bad and he feel stupid for being bad to innocent people. His wish is answered though when Wonwoo moved slightly, unaware of where he is "U-ughh—" his voice cracked as his dizziness came back when he tried to sit up.  
  
"Hey don't move" Mingyu tried to be soft, tried to make his voice as gentle as it sounds. Wonwoo looks at him and Mingyu felt his heart burns a little when the loving eyes were blank, and it was staring at him. Wonwoo rubs his eyes, almost whining when his dizziness resurfaced once again "M-my head.."  
  
"It's okay" Mingyu mutters softly and for awhile he removes the idea of Minghao. He tried to fill his mind with Wonwoo only. Wonwoo seems to listen to him, leaning back. "Where's Jisoo?" He asked once again. Mingyu blinked, not knowing who he was talking about "Jisoo? Who?"  
  
Wonwoo wants to explain, wants to nail in his mind that Jisoo was the one who was there to help him when he collapsed earlier but he realized he can't. Especially when Mingyu's eyes were that worried and it was the first time he saw that, the first expression Mingyu showed him. "Just leave me alone" Wonwoo mutters lowly, pushing his hand away.  
  
Mingyu wouldn't listen though as he held Wonwoo's hand tighter "Do you want to eat? Why is your clothes wet?" He asked. Wonwoo was too dizzy to answer so he ignored the other. "Let's change your clothes" Mingyu suggested and Wonwoo looks at him obnoxiously, but the look on Mingyu's face is determined. Fiancee after all.  
  
Mingyu picks him up, grabbing him by the waist and though Wonwoo wanted to feel embarrassed, this will probably the only treatment he'll have so he'll just enjoy it. Mingyu holds him tight, near his chest and when he leaned to plant a soft kiss on Wonwoo's hair, the other is mentally shocked. They made their way up to Mingyu's room with Seungcheol letting them, though he send a look to the younger. Mingyu puts him carefully on the bed then walked to his closet to grab a pair of pajamas and shirt.   
  
Wonwoo feels sleepy, very very tired and his eyelids feels like their tons of metal, wanting nothing but to close. Mingyu's voice awakes him though, and when he turned to face the other, Mingyu was already holding the clothes. "Can you change on your own?" He asked, testing the other. Mingyu knows too well that Wonwoo can't. He looks already dead in the bed, but he tried to sit which of course, got stopped by Mingyu. "I'll do it" He sighs, pushing the other down.   
  
Wonwoo pants out, covering his eyes from the light. It feels so cold, super cold and all he want to do is burry himself with blankets. It was about  15 minutes when he realized that his clothes were already changed. He looked around and there's no Mingyu. He sighed in disbelief.   
  
Not until the space beside him dipped down and the lights are turned off. Mingyu gathers him by his waist, pulling the blanket higher to cover them both. The lampshade is the only thing lighting them which helps Wonwoo see Mingyu through the darkness. Mingyu leans close, super close and Wonwoo wishes that he's not sick so that he can ask Mingyu a lot of things. But he is so sleepy and his body is so cold.   
  
Mingyu is warm and Wonwoo took the moment to press his face on Mingyu's strong chest. The other didn't tense and Wonwoo's kind of curious, not until Mingyu speak in whispers to not scare the other. "Are you cold?" He asked, hands coming to wrap around Wonwoo to press him more to the taller. Wonwoo makes a pleased noise, shifting and letting his face be on Mingyu's sight. The taller leans and Wonwoo's heart seems to stop for a minute, especially when Mingyu's this close. It feels like the world stopped. He can count the eyelashes Mingyu have, the cheekbones so close, nose so tall and lips so beautiful. Wonwoo's heart aches with want to just kiss him right there.  
  
Mingyu kisses his eyelids softly , letting his wet lips land on Wonwoo's tired lids. Mingyu is so warm, like really really warm and Wonwoo wanted nothing but to sleep in his arms, be here forever. "Are you angry?" Mingyu asked in his ear and the other catches it even through his barely-awake state. "I'm not the type" Wonwoo murmurs back and sneak his head on Mingyu's neck.  
  
Wonwoo feels peace.   
  
And before he felt the pull of slumber, there was a soft kiss on his cheek, his hands intertwining with anothers'. He feels happy during sleep time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel bad for Wonwoo" Minghao whispers. They were inside Jun's car, waiting for the storm to slow down. They didn't know Wonwoo have heard what they were talking and for that moment, Jun realized how stupid he was. How stupid of him that he let his bestfriend get hurt alone. He was so deep in thought that he didn't quite catch what Minghao was telling him. Only until the younger sneezed that his train of thoughts shattered and his body seems to finally act on reality "You okay?"  
  
Minghao nods, nose red as he pull his blazer more on his shoulder "Y-yeah.." He sniffs "It's so cold. I hope the rain stops"  
  
Jun looks outside, the rain slowing for a little but not actually giving them chance to escape the deadly torture of wind and cold breeze. "I think it's gonna take a while" He mutters, not able to see the road because of the fog. They were beside the cafe though and if the rain slowed down a little more, they'll ran out to grab some coffee. But for the meantime, the both of them decided to sit at the back. Jun's thankful he had blankets stuck under the stool.   
  
"C'mere" Jun says, opening the blanket for them to get it. Minghao's cold because he's paler than before, also his fingers are shaking. The younger slowly presses his face on Jun's shoulder, voice shaky and he feels dead for awhile "H-hyung.."  
  
"Shh" Jun silenced him, covering them with the blanket. He pulled the younger to lay down on top of him, Minghao squeeking but making no move to pull away. Jun smiles at the growing blush on the youngers' cheeks but he didn't talk about it nor teased it. Jun's warm and Minghao likes it, especially when they're the only people stuck inside the car and no one's looking at them with hawk-like eyes. Minghao felt his wrist tugged and for a moment he felt like loosing balance, until Jun circles his arm on his waist, burrying his face on Minghao's neck. Oh. This is so warm.. and intimate.  
  
Minghao can't help but feel his heart beat crazy, like it was about to ran out of his chest. Jun probably heard it anyway, because he was laughing lightly, a small and soft one "Why are you shaking? Are you nervous?"  
  
Minghao gulps, craning his head to look at Jun and he had never felt vulnerable before, not until now.   
  
Jun smiles at him and it was loving. There's a hand too, skimming on Minghao's sides and giving it small squeezes. "You're very warm. As in very very warm" Jun noted, face still burried in his neck. Minghao squirms a little, a bit awkward because— he is lying in top of his long time crush and no, he can feel heat on his belly even if it's cold. He move a little once again and this time, he accidentally rut up causing both of their eyes to open, widen in shock.  
  
Minghao had never been embarrassed before but today, this moment, currently stuck inside the car with his to-die-for crush, the only thing he can wish is for the ground to eat him up alive.  
  
Jun's eyes were blown and dark when he leaned back to look at the younger but he didn't rut back, instead, held Minghao's hips more firmer than before. His voice is dangerous too and Jun feels like crying because, oh no, he can smell alpha on Jun's scent. "Don't move" Jun murmurs, lips on Minghao's ear as the older held him tight "Don't move if you still want to walk properly later"  
  
Minghao's ear were tinge pink but he'd be lying if he says he's not turned on. It sounds like an invitation but absently, he   
nods and continues to press his face on Jun's neck. Wishing that his boner will eventually die down. 


	5. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is such a qtp2t here. I'm sorry.
> 
> And Mingyu's being a better ass again haha

Wonwoo expected to wake up alone. Especially because he knows Mingyu just felt the emotion of pity at him yesterday. It wasn't something special. Yet, he still isn't sure when he saw an arm wrapped around his waist when he cracked his eyes open. There's a strong and built arm on his waist and he noticed that his face is pressed on a solid chest as well. What?  
  
He slowly peeled himself off but the arm just remained on its place, limiting his ability to move. He was only able to move for a meter, to check who the person was. His body stiffen when he realized it was still Mingyu. His fiancee. What? He expected that Mingyu would be out for school because.. because he's not that important enough for Mingyu to care. And studies is more important than a forced-fiancee.  
  
He tried to slowed his breathe, to calm himself down when he realized that Mingyu is already awake, though only with half-lidded eyes. Mingyu blinks at him, staring at the other with soft eyes "Good morning.." He greets low and still sleepy. Wonwoo gulps, nodding, unsure of what to say. He doesn't know what to do especially when Mingyu's holding him close like this. So close that he feels like he is going to get crazy from assuming that this is something.   
  
"Morning" Wonwoo breathes out, huffing cold air "Where's the others?"  
  
Mingyu continues to blink, before he shrugged, answering with little information "I don't know. I haven't woke up since we slept last night"  
  
Wonwoo nods, biting his lips. They really did slept together last night. Wonwoo remembers his clothes being changed and he remembers the part where Mingyu tucked him in his embrace. He remembers half of it. He tried to softly pull away only to have Mingyu frowning at him "You're not cold anymore?" The taller asked, and though he is younger, he sounded more tough and dominant. That made Wonwoo's heart beat faster and nervous. He stuttered a reply though, voice shaking from the unwanted cold "A l-little"  
  
Mingyu seems to think about it, deep in thoughts and before he know what he is doing, he was already leaning. Leaning down to kiss Wonwoo's nose. Wonwoo's eyes shot so wide, shock that he can't move and can't feel his nerves to react. He tries to tell himself that Mingyu is just sleepy or maybe he is still sleeping. His mind feels like they were clouded with cottons. Mingyu's lips were soft on his skin. It feels good. For a glimpse, he felt like he was in paradise when his lips touched his nose. Mingyu remained on his spot, kissing Wonwoo's nose before he was already moving to his cheeks, hands firm on the back of Wonwoo.   
  
Wonwoo unintentionally closed his eyes, savouring the moment before the taller leaned away, a hand on Wonwoo's hair making him open his eyes quickly. Mingyu was looking at him and though he is not smiling, Wonwoo feels slightly safe. Neither of them moves, not knowing what to do anymore. Mingyu leans down again after a second and Wonwoo doesn't know what to do, so he closes his eyes and waited for it. Mingyu didn't make him wait though because he was pecking him, a quick but fervent one. It's not counted as a kiss because it didn't last for 10 seconds. Still, Wonwoo feels like hyperventilating or collapsing right at the moment.  
  
But before he can even reach a hand to tangle on Mingyu's hair, the other was away, in a flush and quick way. There's a slight pang on Wonwoo's heart but it was covered with fluttery when he saw Mingyu, smiling tinily to himself as he pretends that he's picking their clothes from last night. Mingyu coughs awkwardly, running his finger through his hair as he motioned for Wonwoo to stand "Uh. I'll prepare food and you take your medicine. I'll wait for you downstairs"   
  
Wonwoo looks at the bedside table, noticing the bottle and the pack of medicine, smiling lightly as he nods "Okay then"  
  
Mingyu doesn't move though, watching Wonwoo under his bangs. Wonwoo picks the bottle of water and medicine but stopped on his tracks, eyes trained on the taller. He can feel his cheeks heating and warming up from the way Mingyu was staring at him. "H-hey" Wonwoo squeeks, voice unable to speak more than that. Mingyu snaps on his trance, shock as he quickly apologized "Sorry!" and dashed out. Wonwoo stiffles a laugh though, and it was cute. Seriously. Mingyu's adorable in secret ways.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'I accidentally kissed him'"Seungcheol asked hysterically, putting down his mug of coffee. Mingyu shots him a glare, telling him to keep quiet and looks around. He returns back to glare at Seungcheol, saying "Yes. I accidentally kissed him"  
  
"You're stupid" Seungcheol sighs, now staring back at his newspaper "I mean, who does accidentally kissed someone when they're on the bed and not thinking of anything" Seungcheol snorted "You were just attracted to him and to his lips"  
  
Mingyu fell silent at that. He gulps, playing with his food like a kid. He was waiting for Wonwoo to come down so they can start eating together. "Y-yeah.." Mingyu stutters and this is so not his attitude. This is so far away from his cold and strong demeanour "I mean.. he have pretty nice lips. It was so beautiful to look at"  
  
Seungcheol grins wide, so wide that he hid it behind his newspaper so Mingyu won't get scared or bashed. Mingyu looks adorable when he is troubled. Seungcheol can see the interest in his youngers' brothers eyes and it looks like he might actually fall for his fiancee now. Not that he mind. Wonwoo is sweet and nice, also, he is pretty attractive. And from what he heard from Wonwoo's family, his education is no joke. Not that their studies are only half of the goods, still, it'll be amazing to see Genius Jungkook with a much as equal genius as Wonwoo. If Seungcheol's not attracted to that Jihoon-guy, he would've pick on Mingyu's fiancee. But he's not that bad though.  
  
Speaking of that Jihoon-guy, he reminded himself to ask for his number since he is Jun’s 'assistant'. A grin spread across his lips just with that thought.  
  
His thoughts were shattered though when Wonwoo’s voice was heard. There was a loud thump and like a vase breaking. His mind seems to create an illusion of what happened and in a second, Mingyu was gone, his ability to run so fast is in use at the moment. Seungcheol was quick to follow the accident and when he walked out of the kitchen, he was met by a bleeding Wonwoo and Mingyu beside him. It seems to him that Wonwoo accidentally fell down and hit the vase while walking down the stair case. It's to be expected especially when Wonwoo is still dizzy and sick from fever last night. "Are you okay?" He asked, not that he knows Wonwoo isn't okay. He was just making sure that the other is still fine and sane enough to answer.  
  
Wonwoo looks at them, eyes glossy and his hands were bleeding. "I-I'm fine" Wonwoo croaks back and he tried his best to stop back a tear. Seungcheol feels the need to leave the two alone, judging by Mingyu's worried and very concerned state. So he escape with a small _'i'll pick the first aid kit!'_ which probably didn't came because it is hidden in Mingyu's closet.  
  
"C'mere" Mingyu says softly, hands reaching for Wonwoo. The older sniffed, eyes stinging with the unwanted tears as he slowly curls to the taller. Mingyu picks him up when the older reaches his spot. He burries his head on Wonwoo's hair and kisses his cheek after, saying "Let's get your wound treated"  
  
Wonwoo lets him do it.  
  
Mingyu doesn't know but he feels that. He felts every slight tug of concern whenever the other is hurt or in pain. Feels it whenever the other is bothered and troubled and he really don't know why. There's a part of him that says it's probably nature but— but the wolf inside him, the alpha controlling him always whisper in his mind that he found his soul mate. His mate. And he really can't understand whether his wolf is stupid or is just crushing on Wonwoo but he shrugged it. Wonwoo needed him for that moment. And his part, he atleast need to give the treatment of love while Wonwoo is away from his parents just to stay at his fiancée’s house.  
  
Wonwoo was back again on Mingyu's room. He wants to eat, but he knows he needs to get his wound treated before something happens to it.   
  
"Show me your hand" Mingyu says, now with the first aid kit on his room. Wonwoo gives it, a pillow on his stomach as he held out his hands. Mingyu picks something and started treating Wonwoo's hands. The wound feels itchy and it stings when the aid touched his skin. He feel so stupid about falling down the stairs. He should've just stayed at the room or called for Mingyu. But he's so shy to even say Mingyu's name so he made his own way. It feels an eternity when his wound is finally covered with cloth. Wonwoo looks up, and now, Mingyu was staring at him too. "You okay? I know you're hungry" Mingyu mutters, hands coming to touch his cheek. It rested on his lips though after messing Wonwoo's hair and Wonwoo's heart started beating so hard it hurts. Mingyu was staring at him seriously but with soft eyes.  
  
Wonwoo kisses the thumb away, cheeks blazing hot with his action but Mingyu didn't comment on it though. He leans close instead, enough for his lips to give a smack again on Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo felt his eyes closed, remembering the moment earlier and it send chills on his skin, lungs getting hard to breathe. It feels like the time has stopped when Wonwoo tried to think about it. The way Mingyu ran a hand on his nape to hold him there.   
  
His hands resting on Mingyu's chest, feeling the heartbeat of the other. It was calm and Wonwoo feels so jealous that he's not nervous unlike the other.  
  
The door creaking open made them break for a good mile away. Seungcheol watches them amused and fascinated on why Mingyu's on the ground, groaning in pain. "Why are you down there?" He laughs, staring down at the younger one. Mingyu glares at him but took notice of the tray in the olders' hands. Seungcheol walks to the bed, setting down the tray and smiling at the other "You fine now? I cooked food for you. Hope you like it" He tells Wonwoo.  
  
Wonwoo's smile is like the sun, bright and lovely and it made Seungcheol smiled also. It's also infectious because Mingyu found himself staring at Wonwoo, heart beating faster than before and his lips were unconsciously curled up.  
  
Seungcheol pats Wonwoo's head, motioning for him to eat before he looked down at Mingyuwho was still absent-mindedly staring at Wonwoo. He decided to tease the other later because he can see the loving look on Mingyu's expression together with his unconscious smile which he will probably deny later on when Seungcheol tease him about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I look fine?" Minghao asked, eyeing the small man outside the office room. The said man, which is Jihoon, smiles at him, pinching his cheeks "You look fine. Don't worry, your boss is the kindest man on earth"  
  
"Every people say that but it turns out bad, you know" Minghao whispers back, pulling his bag strap harder. Jihoon notes the nervous look on the younger. He pats the styled hair and tilted his chin to look at him, saying "You know, Our boss is kind. Just don't mess with his works. Job is job okay. No personal problems involve"  
  
Minghao heaves a breathe, nodding as he try to relax himself. He never knew meeting his new boss for his OJT is kinda horrifying. Sure he know it'll boost his academic grades but he really doesn't know why his parents pushed him to where his father is working instead of picking the dance instructor. His thoughts were broken when the door opened, JIhoon whispering words of comfort at him as he felt being pushed inside.   
  
He took a step inside, heart hammering. The door behind him closed loudly and it sounded just like his heart, nervous and loud.  
  
"Hello" His boss greeted and the voice send chilling sparks in his mind. That voice is familiar. _So familiar.  
_  
When he raised his head to meet his boss, his heart almost stopped beating as his jaw almost dropped with shock. His boss is Wen Junhui? His fake-boyfriend and ultimate crush?  
  
He stood in the middle of the office, frozen. Like he couldn't quite grasp what's happening especially when Jun's looking at him like he doesn't know the other. He raises a stern eyebrow, motioning for Minghao to sit. The younger finally felt the pull to move, making a step to the chair provided as he tries to think about those things. He should have expected it, especially when he is always seeing that beautiful guy 'Jihoon' walking around the school with his Armani and Messarati as a car. He should've expected it just by Jun's delicate skin and knowledge. Still, he didn't expect it.  
  
Jun coughs, clearing his throat. Minghao points out the special info. Jun's wearing a suit, a tie and a glass and— _fuck_ , he look so hot.   
  
"Minghao, I'm sorry I didn't told you" Jun sighs, closing the files and putting them away "I also didn't know you were my new secretary"  
  
Minghao gulps, choosing to nod because his throat is dry from shock. Jun run his finger on his hair, smiling at him "Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. My secretary always stays inside my office, you know"  
  
Minghao felt his cheeks grow hotter. What? No, he can't stay inside this office alone with Jun. He'll probably explode just by staring at Jun’s open button suit. His heart hurts and he whacks his own chest to calm himself, which got Jun frowning. The older reaches for his hand, grabbing it and Minghao's breathe hitches when the older let his lips slide on Minghao's fingerstips, kissing the thumbnails.  
  
Minghao's cheeks were hot and it feels like you can cook egg over there. It feels like he's burning in fever too.  
  
Jun smiles at him, interlacing their fingers and noting the frozen state of the younger "You'll get used to it. I mean, you see me in school. You'll be accustomed to it soon"  
  
Minghao bites his lips, staring down at their intertwined hands before gulping, asking a question with a stuttering voice "C-can I start working now?"  
  
Jun's smile is like a drug as he gave Minghao one, tugging on their hands together as he nods.   
  
  
  
  
Jihoon had been into many relationships but all of it was just fucked-up relations, people toying him around. He had never felt the real feeling of fluttery. That's why he feels so jealous when his boss, Jun said that he finally found the one he wanted. He says it's like butterflies in his belly and whenever he sees the sunshine of his life; his hands go clammy, sweaty and nervous. Jihoon had never thought love can cause that. Though he thinks it's stupid and weird, he wishes for it too. That one day, he will experience that annoying feeling that will send pleasure in his mind.  
  
When he met Seungcheol, he knows it's another one of this games. People had easily walked into Jihoon's life, begging for attention and pleasure and with Jihoon being stubborn to understand their pleas of stupidness, they decided to leave, leaving Jihoon alone and clueless.  
  
Until he received a call during lunch break, the same low voice vibrating on the other line as he greets JIhoon. His heart seems to stop though when he heard the voice because, where did he got my number?  
  
"Hello" JIhoon's reply was half-hearted and half-seductive. Just the typical Jihoon who likes to whine a lot when he's not on work.  
  
_[Hey. Bad timing?]_ Seungcheol laughed over the phone and Jihoon thinks it's contagious, because he's laughing a little too but he hid it.   
  
"No. Just.. never mind" Jihoon musses, fixing his hair after he finished lunch. "Work is just exhausting, you know"  
  
_[Hmm. Not the Jihoon I met back then]_ Seungcheol seems to think in deep thoughts _[I mean, you're cute and all shits, but you seem really tired today. I'll be hanging up if you want to]  
_  
Jihoon found himself begging him that _no_ , he doesn't want to hang up. Seungcheol's voice is like vitamins, it gives Jihoon a little help to overcome stress with a smile. Seungcheol's laugh was heard again and Jihoon thinks he's crazy, still he doesn't hang up. He pushes his head on the table, ignoring the world for awhile.   
 

 _[You free later? I mean, I wanna take you fo coffee and stuff. If only you're free though]  
_  
"Hmm" Jihoon grins to himself and he found himself smiling "Coffee sounds great"  
  
Seungcheol hums in the other line and it took JIhoon a moment before he realized that the other is bidding goodbye already. Seungcheol's voice is like lullaby and it feels good to listen to. "Goodbye. See you later" Jihoon yawns, wiping the tears away from his eyes.  
  
_[See you later too beautiful]_  
  
And Jihoon's heart flutter. Just in a tiny bit.  
  
He sighed to himself, checking his time table before proceeding back on his work.   
  
 

 **[5:30 pm]  
**  
  
He rubbed his eyes open, stretching when he noticed the clock waving the time 5:30 pm at him. He instantly grabbed his phone, checking if there's notification. There are two messages and 1 missed call. Sighing, he opened it and read the first one as he picks his bag and walked to the elevator.  
  
  
**From:** _Seungcheolie_ ~ **[04:35 pm]**  
_What time are you out? I'll pick you?  
_  
**From:** _Seungcheolie_ ~ **[05:25 pm]**  
_It's okay if you can't come. You shoud rest.  
_  
  
Jihoon's heart almost stop and he quickly scrambled to reply, hands shaking. He wants to, atleast have a time with the other to get away with work for a moment.  
  
**To:** _Seungcheolie_ ~ **[05:45 pm]**  
_I'm coming. Meet me at the Cafe Latte at the corner. I'm in my car, no worry._  
  
  
Seungcheol had just finished showering when he received a message. His phone beeping from the sudden text. Picking it, a smile graces his lips when he realized that Jihoon had just finished work. He started preparing, picking his own keys and heading towards the door. He decided to not disturb Mingyu because they're probably asleep. He didn't hear any sounds ever since he walked out of the room earlier at breakfast. Ignoring them for a while, he walked to his car and turned the engine, heading to the said cafe.  
  
Jihoon was already there and he felt quite scared for a minute. What if Seungcheol doesn't come? He didn't respond on Jihoon's message. What if he messes up? Slumping down defeated, JIhoon sat on the spot at the corner, the AC still in his spot. He was freezing and his hands were turning white all of a sudden. There's the exhaustion washing over him and he just thought about it, maybe he should've not just come. He is so tired.  
  
He was in deep thoughts when a warm and large coat covered his body, hands finding his cold ones.   
  
His head snapped to see who it is, and when he realized who it was, his heart started beating crazy. Just like being in love. Seungcheol was looking at him, a small smile on his lips as he swipe the fringe away from his eyes "You tired? You should've gone home"  
  
JIhoon shook his head slightly, puffing cold air "It's fine. I wanted to see you"  
  
Seungcheol's smile breaks into a wider grin. Not long, they both decided to order coffee and cupcakes. With Seungcheol beside him, he feels safe for awhile. Like the world can't and won't be able to hurt him. Seungcheol's hands is still on top of his hands and it feels warm, like he can sleep exactly here, tucked beside Seungcheol as they breathe accordingly.   
  
"You're freezing" Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, asking "You really not sick?"  
  
"I'm strong" Jihoon grins back, though it was weak. Maybe he really is exhausted and tired. He can feel the pull of slumber and exhaustion and all he wanted to do is sleep. But he doesn't want to. He wants to talk with Seungcheol, wanted to hear his voice.  
  
His confusion breaks like a glass when Seungcheol tucked him into his chest, lips on his temple "It's okay. Sleep. I'll wake you up when the order's here"  
  
Jigoon tried to protest, but Seungcheol's warm hand on his nape is relaxing and enough for him to surrender. Also, it's irresistable to not accept the offer. So, Jihoon let his eyes closed, head resting comfortably on Seungcheol's chest as the other laid his back on the wall, rubbing the others' back with ease. He feels safe.  



	6. We're so Fine together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mingyu is scared of his feelings yet Wonwoo hold onto him like he believes it.
> 
>  
> 
> (+ Jihoon is flirty af)

Monday draws quickly and Wonwoo found himself inside Mingyu's car, the same scent intoxicating his senses. He found it so hard to move because the car looks gorgeous and he's scared that if he touches something, it'll break. He sniffed on his jacket, the one Mingyu had lend him because it's raining and the wind is so hard, it's scaring Wonwoo.  
  
The jacket smells so good though and it's probably helping Wonwoo calm down even with the rain rolling on top of the car. Mingyu comes after a minute, their bags in his hands as he opened the car and swiftly sat down. Wonwoo grabs his bag but Mingyu stops him, putting it on the back. "Are you cold?" Mingyu asked, leaning on the wheel as he ran his fingers on his wet hair. Wonwoo raises his hand to wipe the running raindrop on Mingyu's chin, cheeks heating up when his palms land on the others' cheek. Mingyu blinks at him, smiling slightly before kissing the palm which cause Wonwooto pull it away with an embarrassed face.  
  
"N-no" Wonwoo stutters "I'll be just fine"  
  
Mingyu seems to accept it. The wind is still strong but they need to go to school because there's an important meeting and they need to be there. Mingyu grabs Wonwoo's hands, his heartbeat getting nervous and faster but he remained calm outside, hold tightening around the other. He lifted the hand and kisses it, smiling warmly "I have a meeting on our basketball gym. Just go there if you're done with yours"  
  
Instead of getting redder than before, Wonwoo smiles, eyes crinkling and it was beautiful. Because it made Mingyu smile too, and it made the taller leaned close, close enough to give  Wonwoo a peck on his nose. Now, Wonwoo blushed harder but the smile remained on his lips. And MIngyu decided he love that.  
  
The moment breaks though when Mingyu's phone rang loudly and it vibrated right on his pocket. Mingyu was about to turn it off but Wonwoo asked him to answer it. Sighing, he did and looked at the caller **[Minghao~]**  
  
"Hello Ming. Why did you call?" and he notice Wonwoo's wavering look for a second.   
  
_[Mingyu, you told me you're gonna be here by 7 am. The basketball team is already waiting. Where are you?]  
  
_ "I'm making my way there. The storm is a bother, sorry"  Mingyu replies, now facing the road and fixing his hair once again. Wonwoo did the same as well and stuck his face on the jacket.   
  
_[I miss you, you know. I also have gossips! Like big big gossips!]  
_  
Mingyu let the word sink inside his mind and it felt like knives stabbing him when he realizes he is still holding Wonwoo's heart and hand. He knows Minghao is in safe hands already, basing on his very happy expression when they told him that he and Jun are dating. So starting now, he'll let them be and maybe, look for his own happiness. Maybe, in the hands of Wonwoo.  
  
"Yeah. See you there Minghao. Bye" and he heard Minghao end the call with a laugh.   
  
They remained silent, with Wonwoo huffing cold air of the rain.   
  
"We're gonna be late" Wonwoo whispers when the two of them let 30 minutes get wasted. Mingyu hums, apologizing after "I'm sorry" and he smiled to the other as he watch the others' beautiful blush spread on his cheeks "We should go now"  
  
Wonwoo smiles back, and nods "Okay"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mingyu wasn't joking though when he said he would wait for Wonwoo or that Wonwoo should go to the basketball court once he is done with his works and other things because when he stepped inside the court, his small and tiny frame was quickly surrounded by tall and large figure. He knows most of them, probably because he had been the escort of the basketball team last year. But now, most of the player around him seems to boost more in the height department.  
  
"Hello" Someone greeted voice low and mysterious and when Wonwoo looked around to see who it is, he was met by a dark man maybe 4 inches taller than him. He knew this man. He has seen him before in the ballet department. "Nice to see you here little lamb"  
  
Wonwoo's cheeks turned red in an instant, and it suddenly feels hot in the centre of 8 taller men. "H-hello. I was going to wait for Mingyu" He answers meekly. There were _awws_ and coos about him being cute but all he could think about is the hand around his shoulder, a voice high over his head. "Guys, don't scare him. You know he's just a little lost lamb" The man says and his name tag says _'Jinyoung'_  
  
Wonwoo's heart beats a little harder. No one has touched him like this other than Jun and Mingyu. He feel kind of violated by the way they freely and openly hold him.   
  
The dark man from before raises an eyebrow though, confusion in his face "You should let him go dude. He's uncomfortable" The man says and Wonwoo sees his name tag, Kai. Right. Kim Jong In of the ballet class.  
  
Jinyoung seems to be shock as well as he quickly let go, hands up in the air like he was surrendering "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologized in a quick and his reaction looks like he was about to cry. The brown haired man beside him pats Wonwoo's back, apologizing as well "We're sorry about him. He gets too clingy" He laughs out.  
  
Wonwoo smiles back but only a small one, but it was soft so it made them sigh in relief "It's fine. I mean, he didn't do anything wrong"  
  
The brown-haired smiled and nod, shaking Wonwoo's hands "I'm Minho by the way"  
  
"Wonwoo" He replies meekly again, shaking the hand back. Minho's eyes grew a little wider and so is the others. Some of them let their jaw hang with shock "W-wonwoo?!"  
  
Wonwoo nods, confused "Y-yes. Why—"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kai shouted, happiness evident in his face "I'm a big fan of yours! I mean, you're always the lead actor on every annual summer special. I am dying to see you! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Wonwoo's mind seems to black out, but he quickly regained his mind back and shyly nodded, signing the back of Kai's shirt. Jinyoung and the rest followed as well as Minho tell him how the basketball is such a big fan of the theatre club. "I can't even remember that you were our escort last year" Minho says stunned, laughing as he recalled the healthy brown-haired male before.  
  
Wonwoo blushes, grinning "Puberty hitted me"  
  
Minho laughs, nodding as he agreed "I probably agree on that" and he scanned Wonwoo from his head to toe "I mean, you changed a lot. You got.. better" He adds that in a whisper because his cheeks grew hotter and redder. Wonwoo coughs awkwardly, eyes wide. He scratched his neck and shrugged, hiding his face away from Minho's eyes "Thanks"  
  
Minho was about to apologize for his choice of words when strong arms wrapped around Mingyu's waist, a voice made them aware that the leader has come. Kim Mingyu.  
  
"Sorry I was late" Mingyu informed Wonwoo and a quick kiss on his hair. Minho and the other know other than to stay away as they quickly move, giving space to them. Minho has met Mingyu 2 years before. The kid was strong and proud of himself but that's not the reason why he's the captain of the team. Mingyu was able to defeat the captain when he auditioned for a one-on-one battle. It's not just about pride but Minho was able to see the fire in his eyes because Mingyu gets what he wants.  
  
Wonwoo squeaks from shock but didn't make any move to push him away. Mingyu give a nod to the seniors, apologizing for staying late at the washroom. "It's fine" Jinyoung shrugged "The meeting's done anyway before you left to go to the washroom"  
  
"No more news?" The younger asked with a frown.  
  
"Except for this little lamb who is waiting for you" Kai cackles, raising his hand to mess Mingyu's hair which of course got him an annoyed groan. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu slaps the hand away but with not much effort as the whack land weakly. The players soon began to move away and started arranging their things as they get ready to leave. Mingyu breathes an air, a very annoyed one and Wonwoo knows it's directed to Kai. "They're cute" Wonwoo giggles and he didn't do it purposely. _Really_ , it came natural.   
  
Mingyu wrinkled his nose and it was cute because Wonwoo was giggling again, his cheeks getting redder than before and it made Mingyu smile because he know he was the reason why Wonwoois giggling, blushing and all. So, sighing in relief, he hugged the other. The people around them stopped buzzing and babbling and all Mingyu can hear is them _awing_ at their team captain for bravely hugging and exposing their relationship to them.   
  
Mingyu heard some few snap shots and he raised his head to glare at them, sending them those killer eyes to tell them that he doesn't appreciate being violated while he's talking to the other. Though he is sure Wonwoo doesn't mind because he was still busy giggling, hands resting on Mingyu's chest as the taller cradle his head on his neck. Minho flashes him a grin, acting crazy as he imply that he's jealous of them. The giggling didn't stop though and when he look down to check Wonwoo's laughing face, his heartbeat almost rocketed at full blast. Wonwoo is beautiful, with his red flushed cheeks, pouty lips and shining eyes. Now he wonders why it took weeks before he laid an eye over the beauty in front of him?  
  
"Stop staring idiot" Wonwoo suddenly blurted, covering his embarrassed face because he realized he was the centre of their focus.   
  
"Sorry" Mingyu breaks out, removing himself and getting curious glances from his members. Wonwoo looks down for a moment but it was quickly covered with brightness when a familiar voice echoed inside the gym. Wonwoo turned his head to make sure it was the person he thought only to be dunk down the ground, a heavy weight on top of him. "Wons!" Jun smiles down at him, eyes so wide and happy. Wonwoo feels happy. It was his bestfriend.  
  
"Jun!" Wonwoo yells back and hugged the other, laughing when Jun accidentally jabbed his knee right on his crotch.  
  
Mingyu raises a stern eyebrow, still not used to their skinship but he knows it's better to let them. Especially when he knows that Jun is the only person who is there when Taehyung is going through his heats. Just when he is about to greet the other, there's a hand on his shoulder and when he crane his neck to see, his heart flutter faster. Minghao.   
  
He was smiling, wide and happy and Mingyu missed that. So, instead of sending daggers on Jun's back, he chooses to smile back and hug the other, welcoming him back in his arms. It felt quite odd for a second. Before, Minghao fits perfectly right in his arms, his hot breathe ghosting over his neck but now, it feels totally different. Maybe because Minghao wasn't the same anymore. Not that it was a negative thought. Minghao's aura seems more of Jun now. Like his presence is all about Jun. Mingyu wasn't jealous.. or maybe he _was_. But it's only just a bit. He had his eyes on Wonwoo and that is all that matters.  
  
"How are you?" Minghao asked, patting his back and pulling away. Mingyu smiled, messing his own hair and he remembers feeling this way, feeling flustered and shy whenever Minghao is there. Just like a kid on his crush. But Wonwoo is different. When he is with Wonwoo, he feels the point that he needs to protect him, need to make sure he is always safe. It is two different things. "I'm alright. As you can see" Mingyu shrugged, acting cool and all, not trying to show that he is confused of what he feels now. What he feels for Wonwoo and Minghao.  
  
Minghao smiled more and it was the smile Mingyu loved the most. The shining bright teeth in display, his cheeks bright red from stretch and eyes crinkling like the stars. He loves it. "I'm very glad to hear that Minnie~" He singsongs and with that nickname, all Mingyu wants to do is hug him and give him a kiss on his forehead. But he didn't, because Wonwoo was staring at them now, his eyes all round and— Mingyu can't decipher. It looks blank and it ache Mingyu that Wonwoo's starting to do that again. To be blank.   
  
So, without thinking about it, he opened his arms wide, wishing that the other understands the move.  
  
Wonwoo did understand. Because he was striding past Minghao, so fast that he might actually trip down but Mingyu was there, and he knows it. Mingyu catches him, arms around him so strong and finally, Wonwoo was able to sigh a breathe of relief. Relieved that Mingyu had chosen him over Minghao. He was young to dream, and it was free, so he dreams. Dreams that he's higher and more important than Minghao in Mingyu's life.   
  
The hand on his back makes him calm. Jun's laugh was heard, and when he lifts his head to glare at his bestfriend, he was already talking to Minghao.   
  
"How are the two of you?" Mingyu starts awkwardly, voice a little dangerous when he tries to imply about them and dating "I mean.. you and Minghao, yeah . the two of you.. going out and—"  
  
"We're fine" Jun shrugs, smiling calm as he cooly wrap an arm around Minghao's shoulder which cause an amazing blush on the others' cheeks. Migyu seems to not agree with his answer because his eyebrows were already furrowed, but he made it slide. He didn't barge anymore and just held Wonwoo tighter in his arms, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Anyways, where are you heading?" Minghao asked, bouncing on his spot. Mingyu smiles at him again and it's rare, because Wonwoo doesn't always see the younger smiling like that. "We're about to go home" Mingyu answers and Wonwoo wants to stop that, wants to tell them that they're not going home. He wants to lie because going home means having your own decisions. If they go home, Mingyu would probably be away from him.   
  
"How about we eat together?" Minghao suggested, clutching onto Jun "Please? Let's eat with them?"  
  
Jun sighs, looking at Wonwoo and grinning "Sounds good, bestfriend?"  
  
Wonwoo snorted, obviously playing dumb as he tease his bestfriend "Bestfriend your face"  
  
Jun laughs at that. But Wonwoo agreed anyways, hands still clutched tight on Mingyu's arms. When they left, Mingyu sent him a look that he didn't understand and then gaze at his tight grip on him. Wonwoo was about to pull away, his heart beating crazy fast because he was gripping so tight. But Mingyu grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers together, messing Wonwoo's hair before they were moving together.   
  
  
  
  
  
**From:** _Seungcheolie~_ **[5:30 pm]  
**_Hey beautiful. You free this evening?  
_  
  
Jihoon squints an eye at the message, not sure if he's seeing things or hallucinating. He have been on his laptop since 7 am of the morning because Mr. Wen or likely to be called Jun have class meetings and Jihoon have to do all the work just because he doesn't have class. He feels his neck had been cemented and that he can't even stretch a limb because of it. So he makes sure it was Seungcheol who was texting him because if not, then he's probably dead.  
  
  
**To:** _Seungcheolie~_ **[5:36 pm]  
**_Had lots of work but I'll try. What's the plan, baby boy?  
_  
  
He blushes at the nickname he had given Seungcheol but he felt proud of himself for it. It's unique and cute; it makes Jihoon special to be able to name Seungcheol silly nicknames. He breathes deep, massaging his head to lessen the pain and stress. The reply came after 10 minutes and it made Jihoon smile, his smile so wide he accidentally scared his assistant who just entered the office.  
  
**From:** _Seungcheolie~_ **[5:46 pm]  
**_Well, I thought about us watching the newest movie, beautiful. And then have dinner on my favourite restaurant. What do you think? ♥  
  
_ "Sir, why are you smili— sir you look creepy" Ricky, his assistant says, hands on his chest as he made exaggerated moves "I almost have a heart attack with your wide smile! Sir stop scaring me!"  
  
Jihoon send him a glare, an annoyed one "I don't scare kids for Halloween" He muses "What's your problem anyway?"  
  
"Oh. Sir Wen said you can go home now" Ricky says "The due for that report is moved. You can take the day"  
  
"Thank goodness" Jihoon moans, face hitting the desk as he let his head fall down. He grabbed his phone and started typing, shooing Ricky away because his teases are endless.   
  
  
**From:** _Jihoonie~_ **[5:59 pm]  
**_Pick me up by 20 minutes. I'll be out. See you baby boy :*  
_  
  
The emoticons are plus factors but the nickname made Seungcheol smile, so so big that it hurts. He jump to start dressing, luckily he just finished taking a shower. Seungcheol had been in many different relationship, but that doesn't mean he have never been hurt or had never hurted anyone before. He's too old for stupid relationships that's why when he saw Jihoon, he reads him like a book.  A person getting easily attached means he's been hurt alot before and Seungcheol wants to make him feel that he's not like that. That Jihoon is special.   
  
Seungcheol doesn't believe in love at first sight, but he knows that Jihoon is too good to be left alone. So he'll grab the chance and make him happy. Stupid and problematic relationships are for kids only and Seungcheol's not a kid anymore.   
  
**From:** _Jihoonie_ ~ **[6:14 pm]**  
_Don't be late baby boy. I don't want to be waiting alone.  
_  
Seungcheol smiles at that, biting his lips and quickly grabbing his car key and wallet.   
  
**From:** _Seungcheolie~_ **[6:20 pm** ]  
_Probably gonna be late haha. My car right? See you there beautiful._  
  
Seungcheol felt his cheeks heat up for the first time and he knows he is blushing. Damn.   



	7. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon tries hard not to fall inlove. But he does anyway. (little by little)
> 
>  
> 
> Mingyu and Wonwoo are about to get it on!

 

 

Jihoon knows he's a sight. He had always been. Wearing a see-through back and long sleeves doesn't necessarily means he's selling himself to people passing by him. The clothes is sent to him by his boss, Jun last year as Christmas present, telling him that when he use this present, he'll get laid as soon as possible. Not that he wants to get laid, but using this when he's with his crush is points taken. Though, he doesn't appreciate mens and women staring and sending him flirtatious looks because the only reason he is wearing it is because of Seungcheol.

 

He feels cold though and maybe he really should've changed while he can before Seungcheol arrives. He was about to run back to his office which is in the 4rth floor when the door chimed, glass door seperating signalling him that someone had come. Seungcheol was probably the one. 

 

He rubbed his arm, feeling shivers on them when he turned to face the other "Hello" He greets. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at him, tilting his head to stare at his exposed back "So, wrong choice of clothes?"

 

Jihoon felt a little disappointed. Most of the mens he knew liked this kind of style, but Seungcheol doesn't seem to like it though. Seungcheol quickly noticed the down reaction and reached to fixed his hair, the fringe covering mostly half of his eyes "It looks good on you believe me"

 

Jihoon glares at him "Yeah but—"

 

Seungcheol stops him, hands on his cheek "I know" and he let his hand ran down the small of his back, pulling him closer to himself "But I don't appreciate people checking you and your back. You got me?" He asked the other, still frowning when Jihoon decided to ignore his question. 

 

Seungcheol sighs, patting his back before he leans down, whispering "I'm simply possessive. Got it? No sharing"

 

Jihoon was about to reply with a snarky remark but his hot cheeks beat him to it, Seungcheol so close to him that all he can think about it his scent so dominating. Alphas. Seungcheol is strong and capable of marking their mate and it thrilled Jihoon that he likes it. He wants to be the one. Seungcheol pats his back again before he was sliding his hands to Jihoon's, intertwining their fingers together and walking towards the exit. The wind is cold and Jihoon really regretted using this clothes. He should've not listened to his boss who had never even got into a relationship except now. 

 

Seungcheol snickers at his cold expression, almost laughing when Jihoon sneezes so hard. "It's so cold you know" Jihoon whines, covering his cheeks with his hands to keep it warm "Give me your jacket"

 

Seungcheol smiles at him then he was removing his jacket, covering Jihoon with it. He opened the door of the car of the other, Jihoon excitedly sliding in as he whine about the weather. Seungcheol smiles softly at him and that's all it took for Jihoon to shut up, getting shy all of a sudden as Seungcheol fondly looks at him. His cheeks were heating up again and he hate that Seungcheol wasn't doing anything to stop it. "Yah. Stop staring!" Jihoon exclaimed, covering his face.

 

Seungcheol laughs, surrendering "Sorry sorry" and he slowly grabbed Jihoon's hands to his. Jihoon's face contorted in confusion "Whaat—" as Seungcheol intertwined their fingers together and heard the engine start. Jihoon's heart almost freeze like the snow, they were holding each others' hands. 

 

Their ride was quiet. Jihoon can't focus on the road like Seungcheol and he's jealous of that. His fingers though, fit perfectly right on Jihoon's gaps. It scares Jihoon that he is falling hard again. He doesn't want to get hurt anymore but he doesn't know how he'll even find real love if he's too scared to confess. Seungcheol's smile was still there on his face and it made Jihoon smile nonetheless. Their drive to the cinema was short and after 25 minutes, Jihoon's walking out of the car, watching as the people looks at them. Some are at the counter purchasing tickets and some are already waiting at the line for the show. Seungcheol walks to the counter, Jihoon following close behind, too scared to be alone. 

 

"I'm gonna get us Unfriended tickets" Seungcheol says at him, grabbing his wallet. Jihoon nods absentmindly because he's focusing on the girl behind the counter who was staring at Seungcheol so lustfully. Jihoon snarls to himself, annoyed as he circle an arm around Seungcheol's left hand, grabbing the attention of the girl. Seungcheol doesn't seem to mind as he continue to pay. The girl picks the ticket as she gave the exchange and send Jihoon that look, a look of disbelief. Jihoon would've mentally mehronged at her if it wasn't Seungcheol, running a hand on his fringe as he drag the other inside. 

 

The Unfriended movie made audience shouting like crazy, that's what Jihoon had realized. When they took the spot at the further left from the upstairs, everybody was already screaming even if the movie hasn't even began. It was funny. Jihoon wasn't a fan of horror movies but he had never been scared like that. He had watched The Saw and The Grudge alone yet there's nothing to scream about. 

 

"If gets scarier, just hide in my arms" Seungcheol suggested, eyes twinkling and an idea popped inside Jihoon's mind with that. Right.

 

The movie started as their surroundings turn pitch black for effects. Jihoon's first plan is to act scared, and he knows all men falls for that. Infact, who can resist a beautiful man like him. Jihoon's gripped instantly tightened as a scary sound erupted from the speakers causing the audience to roar in fear as well. "Cheol-ah, I'm scared" He whispers, voice waving. It'll be effective. But Seungcheol looks at him like he was shock, blinking as he keep a laugh to himself "It's not even starting"

 

Right. Jihoon failed. 

 

Jihoon still kept his hands on Seungcheol's arms though it's not that tight and firm anymore. In Jihoon's point of view, the movie was beyond boring. Though he still need to do the second plan to pick Seungcheol's attention. There's a loud screeching sound and Jihoon counts to find his timing. Right when the face showed at the screen and almost everybody jumped out of their seat, Jihoon followed as well. Shouting so loud that he accidentally hitted their drinks causing it to splash right on Seungcheol's face and neck. Uh-oh.

 

Seungcheol's eyes were wide and when he look at Jihoon, the other felt embarrassed that he wishes the ground would just eat him up. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" Jihoon cried, quickly grabbing his hanky and wiping Seungcheol with it "Oh my gosh! I was just so scared"

 

Seungcheol laughs at that, dimples on display as he stop Jihoon's hands from wiping "It's really fine. It's not much. It'll dry, don't worry"

 

Jihoon feels defeated, slumping on his seat and the movie forgotten for a moment. He sighs, nodding and wiping the last drop of juice on Seungcheol's neck. He opted to just act innocent, getting scared for a little but not exaggerating anymore. Though at the last part of the movie, he really didn't see that coming when the horrible sound boomed and the screams in the movie erupted, shocking Jihoon as he was just about to face the big screen, a face zoomed and for once, he was so scared that his heartbeat almost stopped, face landing quickly on Seungcheol's chest as he hid.

 

The people around them were still buzzing on how scary the movie was while Jihoon remained on his spot, frozen on what he have actually done. He feels embarrassed once again, wanting nothing than to just disappear and never live again, yet the hand on his nape makes he think otherwise. The credits started to roll as audience started to dessiminate, each of them leaving slowly. Jihoon peered through his wet bangs and he didn't realized that he accidentally cried because of that movie. 

 

"Are you alright?" Seungcheol asked and his hands remained on Jihoon's nape, massaging it. Jihoon's cheeks tinged pink and he feel proud of it for once. Atleast Seungcheol's attention is on him now.

 

"Y-yeah just.." Jihoon stuttered, unable to find his voice because of the shock earlier "T-that was frightening"

 

Seungcheol quirks a lip up, eyes crescent 'I can see that"

 

Jihoon nods slowly, cheeks still burning as he tried to stand. Seungcheol picks his coat, placing it on top of Jihoon, covering him "Let's go"

 

Jihoon smiles secretly at their fingers and hands intertwined "Where?"

 

"Dinner" Seungcheol answers back, dragging him out the busy mass of people before it gets too crowded in the exit. Jihoon felt his cheeks flutter in delight, the feeling of being in love is so powerful that Jihoon can't even described how it felt but all he knows is it's very good. 

 

Jihoon bit his lips, adjusting Seungcheol's coat on his as they made their way on the parking lot once again. It's already evening but Jihoon didn't even realized that. He was too busy being mesmerized by Seungcheol's face and charms. He's still scared though and he tried his best to stop his heart from assuming too much. He doesn't assume though because he knows Seungcheol feels the same way. I mean, who does even pick someone up just because of a movie and dinner? And, they've really actually never know each other that well. Jihoon just wanted to hang out with him that he didn't realized this is becoming more and more of danger. 

 

"Busy thinking?" Seungcheol quirks an eyebrow, still not starting the engine as he look at Jihoon "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing" Jihoon's quick reply was quick and it made Seungcheol confused more. He's a person reader and he can see that Jihoon's struggling with his own thoughts. Jihoon noticed the others' frown and tried to swipe the frown away, hands coming to rest on Seungcheol's face "I'm fine. Don't worry"

 

Seungcheol finally sighs and nods, starting the car but before anything else, he stared at Jihoon's hands. The other blinked slowly, looking at their hands before he blushed. He slowly picked Seungcheol's hand and intertwined their fingers, cheeks heating. Seungcheol laughed at that and Jihoon waste no time to whack his chest "Just drive already!"

 

Seungcheol nods with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo was feeling uneasy. Very uneasy. Eversince they entered the restaurant, he feels uncomfortable already. His skin is prickling hot and he can't feel his nimble fingers when he's picking something or using the spoon/fork. His heartbeat is fast and all he wanna do is sleep or lay in the bed, or maybe drown himself in the bathtub because he feels.. hot? What? Hot.

 

Wonwoo squeezed his eyes, groaning as his stomach coils with something hot, unable to name it, Wonwoo curls into a low position, Mingyu and his friends sending him confused looks. "Wonwoo, what's wrong?" Mingyu asked, frowning. Wonwoo stood up on his place, muttering an apology before going to the bathroom. Jun sent Minghao a look and then, the younger was following the other in a second. "What happened?" Mingyu asked, still confused from what happened earlier. Jun shrugged, amused as he smirks "Let's see"

 

And Mingyu doesn't like that smirk. 

 

 

 

Wonwoo washes his face with the water, breathing deep as his face hit the cold mirror. Fuck. He thinks he knows it already. He put a hand on his stomach, still massaging his temple. He should find a reason to get away. He doesn't want to ruin their dinner so he should go home instead. Though he doesn't know how he can because he can't even walk without his legs getting shaking, wobbly and weak. He groans, his clothes already wet half and he doesn't think he'll be able to move more than he is now.

 

The door creaks open and Wonwoo instantly shot up, mind dizzy as he try to register who had come in. "Wonwoo?" Minghao's voice echoed in the bathroom and Wonwoo wished that he'll not be noticed. 

 

"Won—" Minghao's eyes widen when his nose caught the smell, blinking "W-won—"

 

Fuck.

 

Wonwoo groans, slapping his head and looking over his shoulder to see Minghao staring at him, gaping at him wide-eyed. Wonwoo manages to show a crook smile, waving at him shakily "H-hey"

 

Minghao gulps, blinking unsure as he slowly made his way towards Wonwoo. The more he step nearer, the more the intoxicating sweet scent becomes stronger and it smell mint, and Minghao likes mint, like really really like mint. Like, who doesn't even want mint. It's rare to smell mint when someone's in heat. He gulps, foot glued on his spot "Won?"

 

"D-don't—" Wonwoo breathes out, covering his face with his shaking hands. "Please.. d-don't come close"

 

Minghao nods, staying still in his spot. He should call Mingyu or Jun about this. He can feel the pain Wonwoo's going through just based on his expression, and he's wet. Though not much literally, Minghao's sure he can smell the wetness over the other. He's thankful there's no people inside though. "I-I should go call Mingyu or Jun.."

 

Wonwoo was about to protest but his legs weaken, falling down on the floor as he curl to himself. Minghao immediately ran out, calling for their friends. Mingyu's first instinct when he smell the unknown mint is to stand and follow Minghao. Jun doesn't look surprise though but he doesn't need to deal with that.

 

The smell was leading to the comfort room and when he entered the said room, his eyes widen. Wonwoo was on the floor, shaking as he look through his wet bangs. His skin is sweaty and he can't even move. The smell is mint and oh— Mingyu loves mint. "M-minnie" Wonwoo calls out, his eyes closing "D-don't come close.."

 

But Mingyu kneels down beside him, taking his hand and eyes widening because he realized Wonwoo is burning.. so so bad. Wonwoo moans at the touch, pushing Mingyu away "N-no stop.. i-it's too much Mingyu.."

 

Mingyu ignores the protest and picked the other. It's too much. Mingyu had never encountered a heat so fresh and strong like this. And mint is very very delicious. Wonwoo was crying now and he was pushing Mingyu away with not much effort. "M-Mingyu no.. you don't want this.. shit" He cries, tears flooding his face.

 

Mingyu pity him. The tears on his face is painful and he knows it's a tough experience. Minghao watched them as they go out of the restaurant, the staffs apologizing for their mistakes though there is none. Jun looks at Mingyu, telling him with a voice laced with concern "We'll head home. Text us if ever something bad happens"

 

Mingyu nods, not looking at them. Wonwoo buries his face on Mingyu's neck, crying as he breathe "Mingyu it hurts.. it hurts.."

 

"Shh" Mingyu kisses his temple, hand on his nape "Don't worry, I'm here."

 

Wonwoo lifts his head and stares at him, cheeks red and lips swollen from too much biting. Mingyu stares back at him and for once, he feel dominant on himself. He feel confident about something and for once, he's not at the receiving end. Wonwoo's sniff caught his attention so Mingyu leans down, nosing his cheeks, scenting him. Wonwoo knows it's too much and that whenever Mingyu is near, whenever the alpha he wants is near, he can feel himself going weaker and weaker. He mentally cried when Mingyu bit his lip, before he kisses him as Wonwoo heaved a very deep sigh, hands coming to mess and grip Mingyu's hair. 

 

Mingyu pulls away though and grinned slightly at Wonwoo, kissing his sweaty temple "Let's get you home"

 

Wonwoo had never been eager to go home.

 

 

♥

 

 


	8. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mingyu will mark Wonwoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. If u dont like it, leave it.

 

 

Minghao was still frowning, too out of the world to even talk to Jun while they drive to Minghao's house. When they reached Minghao's home, Jun looks at him worried, fingers brushing Minghao's fringe to the side as he ask "What's wrong?"

 

Minghao seem to snap as he look back at the older, eyes flickering with so much intensity and concern "I-I—"

 

Jun sighs, cupping Minghao's face before he leans, close and close enough for Minghao to stop worrying, his mind short-circuiting and blanking afterwards when Jun kisses his forehead, a wet patch between his eyebrows. He wrinkled his nose, eyeing the older disgustingly as he joke "There's saliva"

 

Jun rolled his eyes but wiped the said saliva anyway, kissing his cheek now. Minghao's cheeks were hot but he didn't mind that Jun was kissing his hot cheeks now. Leaning away slightly, Jun says "Don't worry about them" and Minghao frowns, about to protest that he wasn't actually worried. Just thinking about the consequences when tomorrow comes knowing Mingyu so much, he knows the younger is confused on his own feelings as well. "B-but.." Minghao stares at him, eyes big and round "I was just.. worried.."

 

Jun nods, understanding the younger and continued to palm his cheeks, cradling his face as he leans, their nose almost touching and Minghao feels safe. He feels so giddy when their breathes mingled as one, their face so close without any awkwardness and without minding about anything. He feels proud of himself that he isn't blushing hard now and he wishes this will continue forever. He didn't even realized that they're still faking everything around as a couple. 

 

"You know.." Jun whispers, his thumb padding right on Minghao's lips and he take focus on that because it's beautiful. It's the most beautiful part of Minghao yet he knows Minghao's existence is already perfection "We should just focus on ourselves"

 

Minghao blinks at him, confused "What?"

 

Jun laughs at the baffled expression, pressing his thumb on Minghao's corner of the lips and emitting an annoyed sound. Jun took a deep breathe together with his thoughts. He have thought about it for awhile and though he doesn't seem the type to be in deep thoughts, he have thought about it deeply. Minghao deserves the happiness anyway. 

 

"Minghao..." He starts "Let's stop this pretending. I know it's too early but I can already see Mingyu falling for Wonwoo. It's enough for us"

 

A part of Minghao breaks down. Not a part. But all of it. His eyes widen more and it scares him, because he already know in the first place that this is gonna happen. The problem with him is that he expected too much, assumed too much and he forgot to remind himself that this was all a stupid game, nothing more than that. 

 

"Okay" He says, eyes shutting to stop the tears from falling. He doesn't want his last moment with Jun to be filled with nonsense crying. There's a kiss on his cheek and his heart seem to stop. The tears that he's trying so hard to stop ran out like rivers when he opened his eyes just to see Jun staring at him fondly, eyes so affectionate that Minghao thinks he's just hallucinating for a second. Jun whispers, a soft one on Minghao's mouth "Let's make it real" before he was already giving the younger a smooch on his lips. 

 

It was like finally graduating. It feels like getting accepted into a very beautiful job. It seems like it was finally seeing your first born child. Minghao felt that when their lips touched. It feels beautiful in so many different ways he can't even name them anymore. Just the feeling of it was amazing. 

 

And Minghao felt happiness explode inside his body and mind when finally, Jin is his.

 

When they break apart, the only thing Minghao focused on is Jun's lazy smile, a simple smug that he want to washed away because it's a very snarky remark. Still, he wasn't able to do any of it because Jun was already leaning in again, pushing him on the car door and trapping his body against it. His hands scrambled to mess and grip on Jun's hair, holding onto it as Jun swipe his tongue on his lower lip, asking for permission of entrance. Minghao blushed at that, eyes closed so tight because he had never expected his first kiss going to be like this hot. He put a hand over Jun's chest, kissing back.

 

He wanted to push him back, straddle him in a very innocent way but the car window vibrated and a knock erupted. Jun pulled away only for his face to drain in a very pale one. Minghao blinks at the reaction and when he turn around to see who was breaking their moment, he saw his father staring down at them with his arms crossed, tilting his head as he says "Do explain, my son"

 

Minghao felt Jun fainting. Fuck.

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu fears that if he doesn't reach their home in a faster pace, then they'll have to fuck in his car. He's not against it but he doesn't approve having their first intimate act on car. Omegas heat are very often, sometimes twice or thrice a month, unlike alphas like him, they prioritize their heat in a year. That's why he's not that surprised when Wonwoo's scent boomed right through his nose. What he doesn't expect is to smell mint on Wonwoo. He loves mint. He even eat bubblegum mint just because of their fresh cooling effect on his throat. And fuck, he'll die for it just to taste a sweet heat of mint. 

 

"M-Mingyu.." Wonwoo gasped, face contorted into a painful expression "A-are we there yet?"

 

Mingyu didn't look at him, too scared that if he did, then he'll jump right through the older. He gulped, forcing his inner wolf to calm down because he is not helping at all when all he do is wolf around and whistle inside him. "We're there.. just a second" He answers, fastening his speed. It was midnight so there's no much cars on the road and he was thankful for that.

 

Stopping on the space provided, Mingyu quickly opened the car door and picked Wonwoo in an instant. Wonwoo groans, pushing his face on Mingyu's chest as he whines "N-no— too much"

 

Mingyu ignores him and kicked the door open, and he see two figure on the couch. Just by Wonwoo's smell, Jeonghan turn around to make sure it was him. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at his older brother before he directed his eyes on Jisoo, as he remember is Wonwoo's classmate. "What's that smell?" Jisoo asked, completely out of the world and naive as Mingyu walked upstairs. Jeonghan blinked at his brother, his speeches long forgotten and he groans when he heard the room's door closed and lock. 

 

"It's Wonwoo" Jeonghan finally answers after a moment, picking Jisoo's attention. "What?!" Jisoo exclaimed, eyes wide as he processed what he have heard. Jeonghan sighs, nodding as he grabbed the other to the kitchen "We should stay away as far as we can. You might hear ughh—" Jeonghan blushed deep, finding it hard to explain heats. Jisoo chuckles at his expression, nodding "Yes yes, I understand"

 

 

Wonwoo feels heat crawling under his skin and it's annoying. It's very very annoying that all he wanna do is remove his clothes and take a long damn shower. His mind is cloudy with need and want and he is sure he's gonna die if he doesn't do it quickly. Though, he feel a hand on his cheek and when he opened his eyes, he see Mingyu hovering above him, staring at him intensely. When did he even arrived at Mingyu's bedroom? Also, why is he hovering above him?

 

"Ming—" He starts only to get cut off when Mingyu leans, nosing his collarbones, enough for him to moan, eyes shut tight as he grab onto the younger, more and more nearer to him. Mingyu kisses his clavicle, his fingers smoothing Wonwoo's fringe down as he says "It's fine. I'm here"

 

Wonwoo's eyes shot open, blinking at him "What?"

 

Mingyu peers at him through his skin, eyes glistening with want. He kissed the sweaty skin just right above Wonwoo's collarbones "I'm here" He repeats softly, now eyes locking with Wonwoo. There was a split moment of anger and relief. Wonwoo almost go cross-eyes with the thought. He doesn't know if he should feel happy that Mingyu's right here to take care of him though he doesn't know if the other is just doing this out of pity. Or should he feel bad that Mingyu's with him. 

 

Wonwoo looks at him straight in the orbs, his eyes glossy with fear as he hiccup and Mingyu doesn't know if he should feel scared too. But he doesn't want to see the other crying so he kisses the tears away, thumb pressing on Mingyu's eyelids to remove the dirty ugly tears. "No.." Wonwoo whimpers, soft calloused hands trying to push the taller away "You don't want this. Please don't Mingyu.." He pleads, trying to get away from the younger. He doesn't want to end up in a very mistaken event when they woke up. He doeen't want to hear Mingyu regret everything that will happen. 

 

Mingyu frowns, confused on why the other is pushing him away. He pick Wonwoo's hands and intertwined their fingers right above his head, staring at him deeply. "Why are you pushing me away?" He whispers, body sliding flat on Wonwoo as well as he stretched their hands together higher over Wonwoo's head.

 

Wonwoo refuses to look back at him but he answers "You can't. I can't let you—"

 

"But why?" Mingyu asked in annoyance. He doesn't want to deal with babysitting or crying omega. All he want to do is help him— and maybe help himself as well from the confusion.

 

Wonwoo sniffs, tears falling "B-because I won't be able to stop myself. If I lose myself, you're gonna have to knot me and.. and mark me" He whimpers and his voice breaks like glasses.

 

Mingyu let the word sink inside his mind before he was leaning close, Wonwoo turning to gasped at him, hands moving to release and try to push Mingyu away. "Stop struggling Won, I want this" He confesses and his face instantly flushed red. It was a pretty sight. Wonwoo stopped minimally on his protest but he is still sobbing, sniffling so loud that all they could hear is that inside the room. Mingyu let his sobs die down slowly, all the while kissing his cheeks, his other hand dancing on the expanse of Wonwoo's sides. 

 

After a while of silence, Wonwoo finally stops and peers at the taller, cheeks flushed with want and need, eyes hazy already like he lost himself long before "Mingyu?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Wonwoo blinks at him innocently, then puckered his lips. Mingyu smiles at that because it was cute but the tug of want from Wonwoo makes him realized that he isn't the same Wonwoo before. That the omega inside him is already controlling him. He leans down to kiss Wonwoo, a swipe of his tongue on the others' bottom lip before he bit it, eliciting a moan from the older. Wonwoo's already lost in the cloud of need and heat and Mingyu knows well to help him. So he started kissing him hard and fervent, hot and needy as well causing Wonwoo to lose breathe, his released hands coming to scratch on Mingyu's back. The pain felt so good and Mingyu's kind of innocent and shy to say that it actually felt this good.

 

Wonwoo wrapped his clothed legs around Mingyu, pulling him more nearer and closer until their clothed groins touched, Wonwoo throwing his head back with the pressure. Mingyu smirks, rolling his hips down and hard, Wonwoo slapping his chest from the intensity. Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's behind, big hands coming to part his asscheeks as they rut against each other. It feel damn good. And Mingyu could literally do this all day.

 

Wonwoo bites his earlobe, tongue licking the skin behind it. Mingyu stiffles a moan, concentrating on humping Wonwoo faster to make him cum just with that. "G-good.. " Wonwoo breathes into his ear and Mingyu couldn't stop the moan anymore. He had never thought Wonwoo is so hot like this. His voice deep and husky, covered with need. "Right there baby boy.." He mewls, fingers digging on Mingyu's shoulder and the younger would be lying if he wasn't turned on by the endearment.

 

He wants more though and literally pushed the older down, grabbing his clothes away as his lips comes to quickly latched on his right nipple.Wonwoo groans, fisting Mingyu's hair "Nggg~" He shut his eyes and his lips looks like they were about to bleed. Mingyu wasted no time making him feel good as he grabbed the other boys' pants and pushed it down, completly throwing it away on the floor somewhere. Wonwoo shivers with his nakedness, chest flushed as he stare above, Mingyu staring back down at him. The pressure is too much just by looking so Wonwoo grabs him down again, rubbing his wet shaft on Mingyu's thigh, feeling the fabric rubbed on his sensitive skin. Mingyu ruts to him as well and claimed his lips, locked them as they hump each other. It's too much really but Wonwoo wants more, more of what the younger can give.

 

"Shit" Wonwoo whimpers when Mingyu ran his hands on Wonwoo's stomach then to his groin, giving it a light squeeze. Mingyu kisses his jaw, licking his way down and stopping right on the nipple as he playfully tug it on his teeth, liking the way Wonwoo trashed wildly.

 

"Oh~" Wonwoo breathes out and Mingyu likes the way he is being very vocal.

 

Mingyu raises his head to ask him, eyes shining with curiosity "Can I suck you off?"

 

It was like an invitation. Wonwoo took no second of answering, nodding desperately "Y-yes please.."

 

Mingyu smirks, then he was sliding his body down to Wonwoo's legs, hands pushing his legs apart to get a better view of his standing cock so proud. Wonwoo watches him with lust-filled eyes, tongue wetting its own lips. Mingyu ran his thumb on the cock and it twitched, just like how Wonwoo mewls over him. He grabbed the base, slowly and pleasantly ran his hands up and down, bobbing his hands. Wonwoo stops a groan, mouth opening as he buck his hips for a much needed attention. Mingyu put a firm hand on his hips, sending a dangerous look on Wonwoo's side. 

 

Then slowly leaned to give some experimental kitten licks on the head. He watches as Wonwoo whined, head lolling and almost crying because it was torture. So slow. Mingyu grins then in a flash, engulf the whole thing inside his mouth. Wonwoo almost collapse when Mingyu succumb all, his nose hitting Wonwoo's stomach. He doesn't have a gag reflex because he was already bobbing up and down, sucking on the head hard that Wonwoo grips his hair and pushes him away, crying "T-too much.. M-mingyu.. Ughh~" But Mingyu doesn't let up, instead he kept on bobbing. The cock on his throat is throbbing and it's a pleasant surprise. Not long after, Wonwoo's fucking his mouth, not that Mingyu minds. He grip the olders' hips tight and suck hard on that sensitive part which made Wonwoo see stars. It didn't took a while before he was swallowing every last bit of it and the same intoxicating smell of mint erupted in the air again. Fuck fuck.

 

Wonwoo grabs the nearest pillow, flushing red upto his chest. Mingyu wipes his mouth, grinning when the other hid his face away from Mingyu. "Are you hiding?" Mingyu laughs, brushing his fingers on Wonwoo's wet and sweaty fringe "Or you're shy?"

 

Wonwoo whines over the pillow, ignoring him and burrying his face more on the pillow. Last minute he was asking for it so wildly, now he was so embarrassed and shy that he's hiding behind the pillow. Mingyu was amused at the thought.

 

Mingyu grabs the nearest clothe under the bed, wiping Wonwoo's chest to clean him "C'mon.. we hadn't even started"

 

Wonwoo peers over the pillow, cheeks flushing as he asked "N-no need to prep me.. I-I self-lubricate.." He whispers the end, like he was so embarrassed by the thought. But to Mingyu, it's normal. He have heard self-lubrication is to protect omegas from pain when they get into heat because they go on for several hours but sometimes lucky, it'll only last for about an hour. Mingyu nods in understanding, grabbing the pillow making Wonwoo whine. He covered his own chest and body like Mingyu hadn't been licking and pleasing him earlier. But, it's still adorable for Mingyu.

 

Mingyu settles between his legs, pushing his thighs apart and getting comfortable between it. Wonwoo bit his lips, questions running out of his mouth "H-have you knotted?"

 

Mingyu raises his head to stare at him in mild confusion, thinking "Well.. yeah..just not in someone's body.. not inside.."

 

Wonwoo's eyes seem to glitter, nodding shyly as he slowly open his arms, asking for Mingyu to lean nearer. The taller did, grunting when their hips brushed against each other. He kisses him soft, but fervent. They hug each other, all the while humping each other and it's all new, new for Mingyu. He have never.. had this. This was his first but he's not gonna tell the other. He doesn't need to know anyway.

 

Wonwoo let his tongue slide in, like it was a game. Mingyu groans, caging the others' body with his and moaning when Wonwoo sucks a spot under his jaw. "Y-you can.. do it now.." Wonwoo whimpers shyly, eyes shut tight when Mingyu kisses his nipple. The taller nod obediently, leaning back and spreading his legs more which made Wonwoo blush harder and redder than before. It's absolutely beautiful and Mingyu wishes he had a camera to picture Wonwoo like this. Maybe he'll just burn this image inside his mind and jack off over it.

 

He align his cock right on Wonwoo's entrance and stiffle a groan when he saw his entrance clenched excitedly. Slowly and carefully, he pushed in, watching the olders' reaction. Wonwoo's eyes instantly shutted and his mouth open, gripping the sheets too tight that his knuckles turned white. Mingyu finally bottomed down, head resting on Wonwoo's shoulder as he slowly rock his hips, carefully not to hurt the older. "How does it feel?" Mingyu asked, eyeing him with a small smile. Wonwoo crack his eyes open, smiling slightly as well "I-I can handle.. though you're big.. bigger than Jun.."

 

Mingyu growls annoyed at that thought and pushed Wonwoo abit harshly down the bed, hips still as they eat each other out, kissing so rush. Wonwoo ran his arms around Mingyu's neck, tugging him nearer and closer. "Y-you can move.." He whispers right on Mingyu's ears and it made the younger shiver, moaning when his hole clenched around his cock. 

 

Mingyu slowly pulled back, then with a snap of his hips, thrusted so hard that Wonwoo instantly arch his back, knuckles white. Mingyu held his body close, kissing and sucking his nipples as he started a faster pace, rocking inside and never leaving a space for Wonwoo to moan and think. Wonwoo trashes wild, too much that he feels like breaking. There's a split second where he felt himself being raised, then when he open his eyes, he realized he's already in a different position with his hips and ass up in the air as Mingyu smirks at him, kissing his displayed spine before thrusting back in harshly. Wonwoo loves every minute of it. 

 

"M-Mingyu..." He moans, hands tight on the sheet as he struggle to breathe. It's suddenly so hard to breathe with Mingyu burried deep inside of him. Mingyu leans close but doesn't stop thrusting, kissing his earlobe as he purposedly moan at his ears, teasing the older with a hold of his own cock. Wonwoo cries, tears rolling down swiftly as he burried his face on his arms. "What is it Wonnie?" Mingyu groans at his ear, pumping his cock fast and hard.

 

"S-slow down M-Mingyu.." He pleads, legs trembling and it's about to fall down "I-I can't— fuck—"

 

Mingyu smirks, biting his earlobe and sucking it. Wonwoo cries harder, sobbing and he wanted to push the taller away, only when he felt himself cumming hard, his eyes filled with stars and white spots as Mingyu thrust the last remaining cum out of him. He felt Mingyu moaning behind him as well, before he was filled with cum too. Mingyu kisses his forehead hard, sweat and all. Wonwoo felt his heart dropping when he felt an unfamiliar bite on his shoulder, drawing a very painful yell out of him and he trashed wildly. He also realized the knot growing inside of him when Mingyu nudge his nose on Wonwoo's cheek.

 

Wonwoo feels like collapsing. The knot inside him is big and firm and— fuck delicious. Mingyu pulls back slightly, admiring the mark on Wonwoo's shoulder before giving it a quick kiss. 

 

They collapse both on the bed with Mingyu on top of him. He whines weakly, telling him he's heavy and that he can't breathe "Move" He commands. In an instant, Mingyu did, rolling the both of them to the side because Mingyu is still inside Wonwoi, the knot only getting bigger for each passing seconds. Wonwoo wonders how long it'll last. 

 

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked, nuzzling his head on the olders' nape. 

 

Wonwoo grumbles something incoherent under his throat. He feels sleepy and tired. This day have been tiring and exhaustion is slowly washing him away. "Sleepy" Wonwoo answers. Mingyu smiles from behind, kissing his exposed and sweaty nape. "You better rest" He suggested.l

 

If Mingyu is facing him, he would've peck him in the lips. But he isn't so he giggles slightly, nodding. Little does he know, that his small and light giggle made Mingyu's heart beat race even faster than he was. Instead of getting confuse and dizzy about the thought that their having the post-sex cuddle, Mingyu instead opts to hug him more, liking the way Wonwoo fit his hug more better than Minghao.

 

His wolf inside whistled happily, mentally patting his head, telling him that he made a very good decision. Mingyu snorted but didn't protest about it. He kisses Wonwoo's hair, tightening his hug more over Wonwoo's body. 

 

He admires the mark on Wonwoo's shoulder which is slightly bleeding before he also, is starting to drift in sleep. 

 

 

♥

 


	9. After Maths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after their fuck session. 
> 
> Wherein Jun is a dumb ass too when it comes to Minghao.

 

 

Minghao really wants to punch Jun in the face. He have love and admired the older for many years but he didn't know that Jun is such a stupid person. Yes, he still loves him but he feel very annoyed to the core that Jun fainted just when he saw his father. It's a big ridiculous joke. Like, he is supposed to greet the older, not faint and black out like a loser.

 

His father grins at him, keeping himself from laughing out loud.

  

Minghao sighs for the thousandth time that evening, opting to just watch the movie playing at their Tv screen instead of waiting for Jun to wake up. He should've expected this though because people all have secrets and weaknesses.But of course, on his defense, he really didn't actually know Jun would be this type. Would be an idiot type of man.

 

"You had a hell of explanation later when your mommy comes home" His father says after the scary silence, his eyes trained on his son. Minghao rolled his eyes at him, giving an 'are you serious' look before saying in Mandarin "There's no explanation happening dad"

 

His father raised a stern eyebrow, not liking the answer abit "Oh really?" and he leaned on his palm "You better tell us what's the kissing inside the car scene is about. Also, why Mingyu is not showing at the house anymore"

 

"I told you he already had a fiancee" Minghao argued.

 

"You didn't told me" His father sasses and it's nice to hear in Mandarin "You told your mom"

 

"Still the same thing" Minghao groans loudly, exhausted with the questions already "And, why is mom coming home? She had meetings on Jeju right?"

 

"Speaking about that" His father breathes heavily at that "Your mother is going home for a quick chat. Don't blame me, I told nobody about your crush and—" he laughed and pointed his finger on the couch where Minghao is sitting "I think your boyfriend is awake now"

 

Minghao crane his neck at the side and saw that Jun is already rubbing his eyes open, yawning on the process as well.

 

His father stood slowly as if not to make Jun noticed that he is not there. "I'll be right back" He whispers to Minghao and silently made his way towards the kitchen, opting to lock the kitchen door and maybe start cooking.

 

Minghao sighs on his place, waiting for Jun to come to his senses. Jun does slowly, his eyes wandering around and in an instant, panic covered his face when he realized he is not on his home or somewhere familiar. His panicked face come on focus and Minghao's little laugh caught him off-guard with the sound. "Minghao" He breathe in relief, coming closer to the younger and beckoning him with open wide arms "C'mere"

 

Minghao is weak with temptation, closing the distance and burrying his face on the olders' neck with a question "How're you feeling?"

 

Jun tensed a little, coughing awkwardly "I think I'm fine" and burried his face on Minghao's hair "Though I was pretty sure I'm stupid about what happened earlier"

 

Minghao snicker is heard "Glad you know"

 

Jun frown as the younger pulls back, giving him a very annoyed look "My dad thinks you're a coward and probably an idiot as well" Minghao grumbles and it pangs his heart, because he wanted a good first impression for Jun but that dream is already broken. Jun moves his disturbing fringe aside, giving his cheeks a kiss "It's my fault" He sighs defeatedly "I'm sorry. It was my first time meeting anothers' father"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'll just make it up for you" Jun assures him, giving his cheeks a kiss again. Minghao grins slowly at him, thinking of that thought and soon agreed, his eyes sparkling like stars when Jun leaned down to kiss his eyelids close. However, Minghao's dad called for dinner and Jun accidentally kicked Minghao out of the couch, kicking the table on the process before he too fell down the couch with a very loud thud. Minghao's father's laugh was heard after the scene, telling his son how bad it can be.

 

Minghao just groaned. Burrying his face on the carpet. This is more worse than earlier.

 

 

-

 

 

When Wonwoo wake up, his body is covered with a new blanket (probably because Mingyu's duvet is covered with cum) and he is also lying down on a new bed. He inspected that Mingyu took him in a new room to avoid getting dirty again after the wash. 

 

When he stood, the pain on his shoulder throbbed and it feels like he's going to puke anytime soon. He ran his nimble fingers on the mark, blushing hotly when his finger dipped right at the hole-like marks. Mingyu must've bitten hard because it feels like the vein on his arm were torn apart. Not that he's complaining. 

 

He wrapped the blanket around his body, still blushing furiously because Mingyu didn't even dressed him before moving him to a new room. He feels slightly cold but he's thankful the warmth coming from his mark is suitable for the weather. He was about to open the door when the bathroom door opened, Mingyu raising an eyebrow at him while wiping his wet hair "Where are you going?"

 

Wonwoo blinks innocently, looking at the door before walking away from the door "I was about to search for you"

 

Mingyu damps the wet towel on the nearby chair, walking close to Wonwoo on the way. Wonwoo stayed rooted on his spot infront of the door, heart beating together with his face flushing because Mingyu is— naked. He tried to look away but Mingyu's firm hands was already holding his face on place. "You have seen me naked earlier, why bother?" He whispers to the other before he caught Wonwoo's lips on his, their body pressing to each other. 

 

Wonwoo squeeks when a hand ran on his neck, and he is really sure he is redder than boiled shrimp. 

 

But Wonwoo was thankful he already earned the courage to maybe limit Mingyu's moves. With a soft push, he pushed the taller away from him a little. Mingyu must've gotten the clue because he apologized, rubbing his neck for that. Wonwoo grabs the nearest clothe on the bed, throwing it to Mingyu and telling him to put on a shirt. Mingyu is obedient. 

 

Wonwoo dresses as well, though only with the supplied large tshirt and given shorts from Mingyu.

 

"It's— it's too big" Wonwoo almost whines, almost but he didn't because Mingyu was looking at him amused. "It's either that or Seungcheol hyung's sweater" Mingyy laughs on his palm, still staring at Wonwoo's shoulder blades. The clothes were too big and they were falling down his tiny shoulders. 

 

Wonwoo grabs the sleeves up, having hard time adjusting and arranging his clothe to cover his body parts. Plus, it's really cold so all he could wish is a very comfortable shirt. What he doesn't expect is to feel a sudden hug behind him. Mingyu hugs him not too tight, and a kiss on his hair too. Wonwoo's sure he blushes too hard because Mingyu's smiling at him and he sees it on the mirror infront of them. "Still cold?" Mingyu's asked, nudging his head to Wonwoo's. 

 

Wonwoo seems to think of it, his head resting back on Mingyu's crook of the neck "Not much now.. now that.." His voice breaks into whisper for the last words ".. that you're here.."

 

Mingyu smiles. A gentle one. 

 

Mingyu burries his face on Wonwoo's neck, smelling over there and then pulling a little to admire the mark he had left. Wonwoo watches the younger stare at the mark lovingly. "Your mom's gonna get really angry.." Wonwoo giggles "She said no marking until the mating season"

 

Mingyu laughs on his neck and Wonwoo follows too. "Nah. She can't do anything about it now" Mingyu whispers at his ear, smiling when Wonwoo bumped his head on his jaw. "You are really stupid. She can't do anything about it but—" Wonwoo stared at his orbs through the mirror "You're gonna get lectured for about a whole year or something" 

 

Mingyu nods but doesn't protest about it, instead, continued to sway their body side by side while watching theirselves through the mirror. 

 

"We look like an old married couple" Mingyu whispers at him and Wonwoo was quick to hit his chest, pushing the taller away with a grunt. "First, we're not old" Wonwoo grits his teeth cutely "Second, we're not a couple" He ends it with a confused look. They were silent for about a minute, and after a little more seconds, Mingyu decided to break it "We're not a couple"

 

Wonwoo nodded sadly.

 

"Yet" Mingyu finishes with a smile "Because I know you'll be mine sooner or later"

 

Wonwoo's face have never beem warm and red. Though the words were too straight and hopeful, all Wonwoo can manage to retort is a soft hopeful "Yes" together with a confused nod. Mingyu smiles tenderly at him, then tugged him closer, another kiss on his cheeks. Mingyu's lips were warm and soft, and the feeling of his lips linger on Wonwoo's cheek. 

 

It's the same as his heart. The words linger on his heart, hopeful and wishing. 

 

 

♥

 

 


	10. His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finally meets Wonwoo's family.

 

The rest of the gang decided to meet on a Friday morning where school is back to normal and classes are continued.

 

"Hey. Goodmorning" Mingyu greeted Minghao once he sees him. Wonwoo is inside the bathroom doing saints knows what. Minghao flashes him a grin, waving back "Hello. Where's Wonwoo?"

 

"Bathroom" Mingyu shrugged and he was about to hug the other when he smell the scent. Uh. Alpha scent? On Minghao? Have they done it? And even before he can ask, Minghao had beat it to him. "How was it?" He wiggles a suggestive eyebrow and knows all too well that Mingyu's gonna diss the topic. "Did you mark him?"

 

Minghao have never seen Mingyu blush or turn red like a boiled shrimp— until now. 

 

The other gaps at him, face red as he try to speak about the incident. Minghao chuckles, laughing at his reaction but not teasing him about it. He still wanted to know what happened when they have gone home. Did they did it already? How was the mark and the knot? Was it painful? He wanted to know those things for personal thoughts. Really. He gets scared about the idea as well. 

 

He's kinda amazed Wonwoo was able to put up with Mingyu. I mean, he had an amazing package.

 

His train of thoughts shattered when Wonwoo walks out, cheeks flaming. "H-hey"

 

"Hey. How're you?" Minghao greets back and it's Mandarin, though he doesn't noticed it until Mingyu looks at him, muttering 'language'

 

But Wonwoo replies to it, but it's Korean which got Mingyu gaping at him again. Minghao was speechless as well but smiled back, happily asking "You understand Mandarin?"

 

Wonwoo flushed pink again, nodding and he knows that Mingyu will be asking about it later so he takes it all today, telling them the answer. "J-Jun had some kind of skills.. when you're with him you got accustomed to what he says or think.. yeah.." He explains though it is very hard to understand.

 

Mingyu squints an eye at him, asking "You can read mind? I mean, Seungcheol hyung have told me that Jun's quite one but I didn't know you too"

 

Wonwoo almost shrink at the stare, getting redder than ever. "W-well—"

 

"So you read my mind everytime?" Mingyu pushes him into the wall, caging his body and his eyes shining with interest.

 

Wonwoo's heart beat harder because Mingyu's staring at him like that. "N-no— I can't read yours.. your mind is always confused.." and his hands were being lifted, a kiss on his cheek. Mingyu gazes at him lovingly, adoring his rose tinted cheeks as he intertwin their fingers. "You should try harder on reading mine then" He coaxes.

 

Wonwoo nods shyly.

 

 

Minghao rolled his eyes at Mingyu's action and literally pulled the taller away from his mate. He got a good look of the other, a hand on his shoulder and inspected some bruises but they were none. He expected Mingyu would be a bossy mate or dominant on bed, but it seems like his conlusions are wrong.

 

Though, he spotted the deep-hole like mark on his shoulder. Grinning, he almost ripped the marina open, trying to take a look at the mark. It's deep, because it's still healing. Mingyu might've bite him hard from excitement. Without further notice, Minghao leaned and gave it a kiss, grinning when Wonwoo gulped embarrassed and Mingyu annoyingly growled at the action before taking Wonwoo by his hand.

 

"What's that for?" Mingyu asked, furrowing as he try to burry Wonwoo on his chest.

 

Minghao laughs at the possesiveness and shrug, whistling "Blessing from a bestfriend"

 

He heard Mingyu's groan of disbelief and that makes him laugh. He's very happy for his bestfriend.

 

 

 

Wonwoo's not the same class with Mingyu that's why when Mingyu send him to his room, almost everyone bomboarded him with questions. Mingyu doesn't want to leave but then he was being called by his coach and as a team captain, he should follow. So with a quick kiss on his temple, he left and probably will be back after dismissal to pick Wonwoo.

 

"You never told me he is your mate" Seulgi, his classmate giggles, messing his hair. He nod back, smiling as they congratulate Wonwoo for smelling someone now. Smelling like his alpha.

 

Wonwoo walks to his place and waited for the class to start. When he glance at the window, he saw Mingyu scolding his other memmbers about being late. He giggles to himself and only then he realized that Mingyu's not so bad afterall.

 

He traces his finger on the same place, blushing when he felt the marks. 

 

He couldn't quite grasp the thought. That he and Mingyu are now mate. Before, he kept telling himself that they'll probably end it divorced. But, he feels happy. It's like whenever he's with Mingyu, his energy is all above its level and kicking. When he's away from the other, he feels a little exhausted. That's what mating do. Keeps you in touch with your mate.

 

 

-

 

 

Wonwoo finishes his class without thinking much of the other. He needs to deal with it because one way or another, his studies is still important. Picking his bag, he slinged it over his shoulder and decided to check on Mingyu over the gym. They're definitely practicing today for another competition.

 

His steps were slow, thinking of things he should do once he got home. He also had the text message that his mom will be picking him up from his fiancee's house for a rest back. He's excited to be back home but the lingering feeling is on his skin that he doesn't want to leave Mingyu alone.

 

Stopping infront of the gym door, he heard ball sounds and when he took a peak in, he saw them playing.

 

He slowly enters in and manages to sit on the first row of chairs under the screaming girls. There are few students watching too but then, most of them are girls.

 

He watches as Mingyu happily passes the ball to Minho, laughing when the other tripped. Though, it was only a second because after that, Mingyu's nose is up in the air and before Wonwoo knows it, Minho is pointing at him and his direction. He waves a shy hand, trying too hard not to get embarrassed.

 

 

Mingyu smiles back at him, picking his towel and bag and waving at his members to sit down with Wonwoo. "Hey" Mingyu greets, wiping his sweaty face. Wonwoo smiles back and that's all Mingyu needs to hold his hand and kiss his knuckles. "How was classes?" Wonwoo asked him, moving away the fringe to see his face clearly. Mingyu snorted at that and replied, still wiping his face. "I only got 1 regular. And there's a new girl. I didn't even know she was beside me"

 

Wonwoo nods, listening to his small rumbles. It is the first time he heard Mingyu complain, not that he's against it, it's kinda cute. Mingyu's adorable.

 

"How about yours?" Mingyu askes him, now staring at him and Wonwoo feels like shrinking from the intense stare. He raises his hand and pushes Mingyu's face away, flushing hotly. "Don't stare at me like that. I'm not used to it.." He almost whines but remembers that they're in school.

 

Mingyu chuckles, pinching his cheek and Wonwoo whining about his sweaty hand. 

 

"Hey there Wonwoo" Minho greets as soon as he sat down beside them. He grins at Mingyu who glares back at him. "No worry. No touchy" Minho promises, now glancing at Wonwoo and asking about how he is. "You smell different" He notices, blinking at the sudden difference. "Before, you smell a little normal, now you smell sweeter"

 

Wonwoo blinks at him, blushing when he realized what Minho was thinking about and before he can even cover Minho's mouth, the other had already blurted it. 

 

"You marked him Mingyu"

 

It sounded like it wasn't a big deal. Or maybe it really wasn't a big deal and Wonwoo's just overreacting about their relationship. 

 

Mingyu shrugged, tugging Wonwoo closer by his shoulder and nodding, "Yes. I marked him; which means, my property"

 

Wonwoo flushed darker with the words, trying so hard not to get embarrassed but it's already late because Minho's cooing him after, a hands on Wonwoo's cheeks as Minho pinch them, awing at his actions. "Aww. Who would've thought our team captain is a sweet gentleman?" He teases, raising an eyebrow at Mingyu.

 

The younger scoffed, whacking the hand away and kissing Wonwoo's temple before picking his bag. "We're leaving. Kindly tell the hyungs about the practice tomorrow"

 

Minho grins at him and then he was laughing hard, Mingyu flushing as he kick the olders' shin.

 

Wonwoo waves bye at him and walked together with Mingyu out.

 

"You're mean" Wonwoo tells him with a laugh when they're infront of Mingyu's car already. 

 

Mingyu looks at him sternly, snorting. "Suddenly mean huh? Why said so then?"

 

Wonwoo shrugs, removing his blazer and feeling the air hit his skin. Mingyu puts their bag inside and leans on his car, smirking at his fiancee. "Do you feel bad that I was gentler than you thought I should be?" He asked when Wonwoo touched his mark again, flushing again when he realized what the younger had said. "Of course I don't—"

 

Mingyu tugs him by his forearm, smiling fondly "Of course you don't" He mutters low and give Wonwoo's cheek a kiss before adding, "And I don't wanna hurt you"

 

Those were sincere words. Like they've been good eversince they met. 

 

Wonwoo faces him, eyes lovingly looking at the taller. "You mean that?"

 

Mingyu nods, smiling back "Every letter of it"

 

Wonwoo smiled. The 'crinkling-eye' smile where his cheeks turns red, teeth exposed and it was the cutest sight ever. "You're such a sap" Wonwoo giggles and Mingyu didn't fight it back, though the word sap is more like an insult. Wonwoo kisses his lips, backing a little when Mingyu stares at him like a fish.

 

 

Wonwoo chuckles, whacking his chest. "We need to go home. I am going home"

 

Mingyu shot him a look, frowning. "Home? As in, your house?"

 

Wonwoo nodded, already entering the car and patting the driver seat beside him so that Mingyu will follow. The younger does, but doesn't start the engine as he look for an answer for his question. "Why are you going home?"

 

"Mom said so" The other shrugged, busy about something in his bag.

 

"When are you gonna be back?" Mingyu asked, leaning his head on the drivers' stirring wheel and touching Wonwoo's cheeks. Wonwoo playfully bit it and grins, pink tinting his cheeks. "Why worry so much? I'll be back by Monday"

 

Mingyu released an annoyed breathe, huffing. "If you know, mates can't be far away from each other. If they're away for about an hour, it'll hurt— physically and mentally"

 

Wonwoo blinks at him before he chuckles, leaning close so he can stare at Mingyu's beautiful eyes as he whisper. "Why won't you come at my place then?"

 

Mingyu wasn't able to comprehend or even state a remarkable retort because he gapped at the older, flushing at how sensual the words were said. It is supposed to be counted as illegal; Wonwoo speaking like that should be illegal, but then, Mingyu likes it. Hell no, he loves it.

 

He grabs Wonwoo's hands, cutting him off with his continuous hysterical laughing, smirking as he winked at the older playfully. "Lemme just grab some clothes for the night"

 

 

-

 

 

"You're staying at Wonwoo's place this weekend?" Jeonghan asked, mouth full with chips as he scramble to pick his books. Mingyu shrugged, grabbing some shirts and short. "Yep."

 

"Can't leave your mate alone, huh?"

 

Mingyu grins, stopping on his work and turned to face his hyung. "Totally right"

 

Jeonghan stops chewing, staring at his younger brother while thinking for a response. "You're serious about him.." He whispers at the silent air, hoping that it wouldn't scare Mingyu.

 

Mingyu zips the bag then sat down on the bed, watching his hyung as the older stares at him seriously. A minute pass and no one spoke, but Mingyu was the first to break it, since he need to answer the question.

 

"I really think I am.." Was his thoughtful words as he remember the marking. "There's just—" and he can't find the right word to explain how amazing Wonwoo was. All he can do is smile to himself about the thoughts he have towards the other.

 

"You realized it a lot late than we expected" Jeonghan laughs at his palm "I thought you'd knew he matches you already when he first came here"

 

Mingyu shot him a look, like he wasn't believing his hyungs have bet on his state. "Seriously, I don't even know how the 'connection' works between mates"

 

Jeonghan nods along with his question, now interested on his nails. "I haven't had any mate yet so I don't know how it'll works.. but—" he looks at Mingyu fondly "They said, once you find out who it is, you'll be inseperable"

 

Mingyu blinks at him. "Like, we're stuck, forever?"

 

Jeonghan laughs at his reaction, clapping his hands like a mad man. "Who would've thought you'd be scared of consequences?"

 

"I'm not!"

 

Jeonghan ignores him, giggling "It's definitely gonna be forever"

 

Mingyu doesn't barge on that though.

 

"It's not like you're gonna leave him" Jeonghan murmurs sweetly, laying his head on the arm rest. Mingyu didn't even notice Wonwoo was already there behind the door and gapping at them. The conversation itself is so interesting that Mingyu found himself answering eagerly. 

 

Mingyu smiles at that thought. "Yeah. I'm not gonna leave him"

 

Jeonghan snickers at him "Because if you do, I'm gonna bite you really hard and throw you away. Huh"

 

Mingyu laughs "Sure you'll do"

 

"I'm serious"

 

"I believe you" Mingyu snorted.

 

 

-

 

 

"That's a deep conversation" Wonwoo mumbles, a small smile on his lips as he try to hide his fondness. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him, gently placing his bag on the olders' lap. "You're eavesdropping?" He teases, wiggling his eyebrow to the other.

 

Wonwoo widen his eyes, embarrassed "I did not!"

 

Mingyu laughs at his reaction, flicking his forehead and making the other grumble in embarrassment. Starting the engine, they made their way to Wonwoo's house, silent and peaceful.

 

Mingyu's hand were holding Wonwoo's as the older rest, head leaning on the window and snoring peacefully throughout the whole ride. They would've been lost because Mingyu doesn't know where Wonwoo leaves but luckily, Wonwoo have stated it before on their early meetings.

 

Stopping on the address stated, Mingyu raises an eyebrow at the simple yet cute house. Mingyu's house is a lot bigger but then, that's because many people lives there. 

 

"Wonwoo.." Mingyu jokingly slap his cheek lightly "Wake up. We're here already"

 

Wonwoo made an annoyed sound from being woke up and stirred sleepily, ignoring the other. Mingyu chuckles at the cute sight, leaning to kiss his mates' cheek which got him another sleepy growl. 

 

"Wonwoo. Wake up!"

 

Wonwoo cracked an eye open, eyes a little red from sleep. "What?" He slurred with a yawn.

 

Mingyu smiles at him, caressing his cheek. "We're here already" he said fondly and Wonwoo maybe did blush a little even if it's dark. He whacked the hand away, ignoring him and opening the door to walk out. 

 

Mingyu follows after parking the car at the garage. 

 

The Jeon house is simple yet beautiful. There are flowers decorating the hallway towards the door until where the gate meets the road. The sides divided by fence is covered by hundred of roses and some different kind of flowers. They're beautiful and fresh on Mingyu's nose.

 

He silently pick a rose from the step of the door, admiring the color of it and maybe giving it to Wonwoo and sticking it to his ear like a fairy. 

 

He chuckled at his thought and finally moved, standing behind Wonwoo who is still yawning sleepily and missing to actually click the doorbell. Mingyu laughs, pressing it for him and then waiting for the door to open.

 

Once the door did open, Mingyu was greeted by two younger kids in about 7 years of age. They were tiny and cute and adorable, so Mingyu instantly kneels down, smiling when the girl grins at him, while the little boy snarls annoyed, just like Wonwoo when he is annoyed. How cute.

 

"Wonhan" Wonwoo calls, yawning lightly before picking the little boy. "Wonri. Come on. We have visitor"

 

Mingyu blinks at the little girl when she grabbed his hand and almost topple over when she tried to follow Wonwoo inside. 

 

It seems to Mingyu that the little boy glaring hole at his skull is Wonhan and the cute bouncing girl is Wonri. Twins huh?

 

Wonri stops infront of the couch and pointed at it, eyes asking Mingyu to sit. Wonhan struggles to go down, pushing Wonwoo's face away when he tried to pepper Wonhan's face with kisses. "Aww. You don't miss hyung?" Wonwoo fake-cries, putting him down. Wonhan ignores hin, grabbing Wonri's hand and dragging him to the kitchen. Mingyu chuckles. Wonhan doesn't seem to like him.

 

"I'm sorry. He's just overprotective, you know" Wonwoo apologizes once he sat down beside the other. Their shoulders touching and Mingyu can feel how tired the other is because he kept on yawning, wiping his eyes to keep himself awake.

 

Mingyu nods, grabbing him by his shoulder and nosing his cheek that Wonwoo seems to like because he was purring lightly, blushing lightly when Mingyu gave him a kiss on his cheek. How adorable.

 

"So that's Wonri and Wonhan?" Mingyu asked after a while, leaning back on the couch with Wonwoo nestled on his side.

 

The older hummed, eyes closed and breathing calmly. "You sleepy? You should go ahead. I'll wait for your mom". Mingyu suggested, whispering at Wonwoo's ear and closing his eyes as well only to feel Wonwoo shook his head, stubborn as he is.

 

Mingyu chuckles at his childishness. He have never see this side of the older. He is always calm and collected; but now, he is so whiny and adorable, it's just so frustrating at times.

 

"You make my head ache" Mingyu groans when Wonwoo rolled on the other side, not responding on his whine.

 

Mingyu poke his waist but earned nothing.

 

Mingyu scooted closer to the older, putting a hand on his waist and dragging him close. The older falls back on his chest softly, snoring lightly and he was so cute and peaceful like this. Mingyu started appreciating his visual, his cheeks, slit dark eyes and plump red lips. He ran a protective arm around the older, burrying his face on his mate's neck and inhaling his scent. This is life.

 

 

"Excuse me"

 

 

Mingyu's thankful he doesn't have a heart attack or cardio problems because he might've died right at the moment when he heard the voice over the eerie silence. He gulped, nervous and crane his neck to greet Wonwoo's mother, for sure.

 

"G-good evening Mrs. Jeon" Mingyu greets back, still not letting go of the older and wishing he'll wake up soon. It's really awkward.

 

Mrs. Jeon smiles and it's beautiful, like Wonwoo. No wonder Wonwoo's beautiful too. They have it in the genes. Mingyu now wonders how Wonwoo's father looks like.

 

"Is he tired again?" Mrs. Jeon asked, walking to them and taking a look on her son. Mingyu pulls a little for her to see. She smiles again and raffled Wonwoo's hair and still, the older is left asleep. Mingyu groans internally.

 

"How about you help me with dinner?" She asked, batting an eyelash to her like if Mingyu doesn't follow, she'll be breaking the young one soon. Mingyu stood a little shaky on his legs, smiling shyly at her and then following her to the kitchen. Wonri and Wonhan is nowhere to be found; but that's good because they'll probably be annoying while Mingyu's here. He concluded it like that.

 

 

Mrs. Jeon was carefully putting the ingredients down and it seems like she's about to cook pasta or something.

 

"How are you?" She asked softly, not looking at the taller but Mingyu sense he's in a very dangerous zone if he answer wrong. Clearing his throat and trying hard to be polite, he responded "I'm fine Mrs. Jeon. I'm doing good as well and—"

 

"You blabber a lot" She cackles, now facing him with a hand on her hips. "Wonwoo doesn't really like kid who talks a lot. How'd you survive?"

 

Mingyu wanted to feel offended but her words caught him off-guard. Infact, the last words were a question too. How did Mingyu or Wonwoo survived like this? He realized that he couldn't answer that and maybe just diss the topic, but Mrs. Jeon was looking at him, as if expecting him to answer quick.

 

"W-well—" Mingyu feels sweaty suddenly "I mean, Wonwoo was amazing. I really had no idea how we ended together"

 

His answer didn't even answersd her question but Mingyu feels proud of himseld with that because Mrs. Jeon was smiling wide and grateful, nodding to his words. "You are right Mingyu. Wonwoo is really amazing"

 

Mingyu walks to the kitchen counter, picking the knife and maybe start cutting some veggies to avoid the awkward tension. Mrs. Jeon lets him anyway.

 

"How is your school?" She continues on her talk, all the while preparing some soup "Was it hard? Have you been seeing Wonwoo more? Keeping an eye on my son?"

 

Mingyu couldn't figure what to answer first. But then, he realizes that she must have misses her son so much for the past weeks. Mingyu would make it up for her to cover her longings.

 

"Wonwoo.. he's gone two heats already.." Mingyu trails off, slowing down on his work. "But I was there, atleast I think so. I have some problems too and mistakes over him but—" Mrs. Jeon faces him seriously, listening intently. "But, he ignores all of it and take me into his arms. Wonwoo is just—" Mingyu stops abruptly and smiled to himself, cheeks warming "He's so amazing. I don't know why I deserve him but I know I really do"

 

Silence soon engulfed them and Mingyu tensed, thinking if he had said a wrong word or anything else because she's suddenly silent.

 

When Mingyu raises his head, Mrs. Jeon was back on cooking her soup. Mingyu released a breathe of relief, continuing on his chopping as well. He didn't even see how Mrs. Jeon stop herself from crying and turnung back to cover her face from embarrassment.

 

 

 

Their silence was shattered when Wonwoo stepped inside the kitchen, feeling all lost and absent to the world. "Mom" Wonwoo calls, forgetting that Mingyu is there and is currently staring at them. He walks to Mrs. Jeon, hugging her from the back and mumbling nonsense and how tired and hungry he was.

 

"Your fiancee's over there" She shooed her son away, smiling when Wonwoo blushes ans realized that Mingyu really is there. 

 

"Hey" Mingyu greets cheekily.

 

Wonwoo walks to him, still embarrassed but questioning. "What are you doing?"

 

"Chopping" Mingyu shrugged and smiled at Mrs. Jeon who was watching them. "I think she needed help anyways"

 

Wonwoo nodded slowly and stood beside him, blushing furiously when his mother noted the 'love' on the air. Mingyu pushes the chopped vegetables and politely asked to excuse themselves before leaving the kitchen.

 

"What's that for?" Wonwoo asked and he's seriously confused on what is he asking to. Is it the cooking? Or Mingyu feeling related to his mother? It's confusing, really.

 

Mingyu kisses the frown on the olders' face, picking his bag. "Don't frown babe." He jokes which got him a weak punch on his chest. "Let's just go to your room so I can put my bag there" He wiggles his eyebrow at the older "and maybe let's do some extra-curricular activities" he whispers. Wonwoo widen his eyes in horror and started hitting him which got Mingyu laughing on his own.

 

"I hate you" Wonwoo whispers, opening the door to his room and letting the taller waltz in.

 

 

Wonwoo's room is painted light blue and it's cute. There's some stuffs pasted on the wall, and a poster of After School too. Mingyu laughs loud when Wonwoo tried to peel it off, whining 'they're beautiful anyway'

 

He fall down on the bed, face first and moans lightly because the bed is soft and ready for sleeping bodies.

 

Wonwoo sat down on the edge, yawning lightly and sometimes kicking Mingyu's shin to move a little. Mingyu rolls on his back, making grabby hands and pouting a little. "C'mere. In my arms babe" He winks that only got him a punch on his shoulder. "Stop with calling me babe. It's disgusting" Wonwoo retorts annoyed but laid his head on Mingyu's chest anyway.

 

They laid there with a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' presence.

 

Wonwoo sucks in a full of breathe when Mingyu started nosing his head, admiring how the elder is pressed on his chest like this. His property and priority. Sounds nice.

 

"I have some questions" Wonwoo disturbed his thoughts, resting his chin on Mingyu's neck to stare at his face. "Sure. Go ahead" the taller shrugged.

 

"How come you're so attached to Minghao?" Mingyu tried not to think that there's jealousy and a hint of sadness on Wonwoo's question. Though he leaned in to swipe a kiss on the older, as if indicating and assurung him that those feelings were just friendly ones.

 

"I'm attached to him because he is my bestfriend and first love" Mingyu answers as a matter of fact.

 

Wonwoo nods, looking away "They said, First love never dies"

 

Mingyu catches the way he speak and his tune. It seems like he's getting deeper and confused on his own words too because he was frowning. Mingyu run his thumb over the forming ugly crease-line on his forehead. "Stop doing that" He warns dominantly.

 

"What?"

 

"Frowning." Mingyu sighs "Stop frowning"

 

Wonwoo doesn't budge and continued to frown. Mingyu breathes out, carding his hand on Wonwoo's hair to calm him. "I don't believe in love at first sight nor first love never dies. Minghao is a good company. He was there when I was at my worst. He looked at me differently unlike the others. All of them wanted nothing but lust and money" He explains.

 

Wonwoo slowly raise his head to meet his eyes. "Am I like that too? For you?"

 

Mingyu blinks, unsure of what the older is thinking, but still answered anyway. "No. You're different."

 

"How come?" He was frowning again and his questions were abit nonsense if he kept asking how and why.

 

Mingyu chuckles, leaning down to give him a proper kiss and maybe make him feel that he is really different. 

 

Mingyu rolls the both of them as Wonwoo lands on his back, tugging Mingyu nearer to him. Mingyu let go of his lips and grins at the blushing male under him, admiring his adorable pink tainted cheeks. "You're different." He repeats "You make me feel good— physically, mentally and emotionally"

 

Wonwoo blushes harder but smiles softly, hands cupping Mingyu's face to kiss him again. "It's mutual. You do that to me too"

 

Mingyu nods, leaning down to kiss him again and grind their bodies together which got Wonwoo moaning on his mouth. Mingyu pushes his hips down hard making Wonwoo gasped in pleasure, hands scratching hardly and painfully.

 

"M-mingyu—"

 

"You make me feel really good" Mingyu purrs, shaking a little when Wonwoo sucks at a spot on his neck.

 

He was about to tear the olders' clothe apart when something was heard on Wonwoo's closet. Mingyu and Wonwoo blink at each other and without a second, the closet opened, revealung Wonri and Wonhan.

 

Wonwoo mentally facepalmed himself when Wonhan proudly walked out, nearly bumping on the wall with Wonri in tow. Those kids.

 

"They're very observative" Mingyu jokes when he fell down on the older. Wonwoo whines about how heavy he was. "They're investigators in their past life, believe me" Wonwoo laughs out.

 

"Really?" Mingyu snorted at the thought.

 

"They think they are" Wonwoo shrugged and tipped aside to kiss him on the lips. "Come on, dinners' about to be finished"

 

Mingyu whines, shaking hisbm head 'no'. "Let's just eat later after them"

 

"You're not moving or I'm asking my mom to come and pick you up?" Wonwoo grins cheshirely.

 

"Coming!" Mingyu groans.

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. BONUS (Ordinary Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter:
> 
> Slight JiHan on an evening date some confused JiCheol but hot movie watching hahaha

Jeonghan was left alone on their house. Their parents are overboard and having a trip while working which leaves the three siblings alone. Not three anymore when Mingyu's staying at Wonwoo's house for the weekends.

 

He sighed, defeated and slumped down the couch, picking his phone.

 

Maybe he should text Jisoo and talk some more about their lives.

 

He ended texting the other, with a shaky message of ' _are you free? i wanna eat icecream downtown'_

 

Even if it's about to be evening, the streets and downtown are still alive. Not that he mind, he loves to walk along the busy life of people anyway.

 

Also, he wouldn't mind walking around with Jisoo as his company. They can talk alot of things and maybe some serious matters. Yeah, serious matters.

 

His phone beeped, signalling that a message came. Jisoo's reply was a short _'yeah sure_ ' but it made Jeonghan's heart flutter because it had a heart symbol by the end. Jeonghan smiles to himself, getting ready as he flip away, picking some random clothes.

 

With Christmas fast approaching, the season is getting a little colder and brizzier than ever. But then, if Jeonghan wears too much sweater, he'll look like some snowman or fat-guy.

 

He groans helplessly, burrying his face on the bed and thinking of something appropriate to wear. Not that he doesn't have anything appropriate. Maybe he just wanted to impress Jisoo about his looks and style.

 

 

And he groaned again.

 

 

Why do he need to impress Jisoo anyway? It's not like they're going to a date or something.

 

He ended up picking a turtle neck together with a cotton sweater. He looks sick; with his puffy red cheeks from the breeze and his hair, resting down the sides of his face. He realized it's probably gonna be his first time untying the knot and letting his hair fall and dangle.

 

It's not weird. He looks beautiful.

 

Atleast that's what he thinks.

 

His thoughts shattered when the doorbell rang, and he quickly ran for it, grabbing his phone and wallet. He wasn't able to open the door once he got there because Seungcheol steps in with Jisoo in tow behind.

 

Jeonghan felt all the air out of him ran out.

 

Jisoo is a beauty.

 

He was wearing a beanie over his brown-permed hair, cheeks adorably pink together with a tight leather jacket. Though the outfit was a little off, Jisoo pulled it off amazingly. Jeonghan can already faint with the sight.

 

"Hey" Seungcheol greets, a remarkable annoying smirk on his lips. "Guess you're going out?"

 

Jeonghan snap on his daydream, nodding timidly. "Take care of the house Chollie"

 

Seungcheol shrugs, putting his bag on the couch as he answers. "Sure. Just be sure to text me if you're coming back home" and then he was already leaping towards the upstair steps, giving Jeonghan the suggestive look before he lock his room to change.

 

Jeonghan doesn't want to ask what 'if you're coming back home' means. Of course he's really going home. It's not like he'll stay outside or pay for a room on the hotel. He shook his head, turning back to face and greet Jisoo. "Hello"

 

Jisoo smiles from his spot, adjusting the beanie to lower it and maybe cover his fringe abit. "Hello too. So, you cold?"

 

Jeonghan flushes a little, taking in his mind that he's wearing a very comfy sweater. It's cold anyways, why bother.

 

Jisoo leaned, licking his thumb and index finger before swiping it to arrange Jeonghan's fringe to the side. The movement cause Jeonghan to halt on his breathe, staring intently at Jisoo who is too busy finger-combing Jeonghan's hair. After he is done, he pull away, smiling from ear to ear. "You look beautiful"

 

Jeonghan wants to say 'thanks' and some 'you too', but he realized he can't. Not when Jisoo's smiling heavenly at him, looking like some angel because of the translucent light behind him.

 

Jisoo doesn't notice Jeonghan's nervous shaking fingers as he quickly latched an arm around the others' shoulder, pulling them both outside. The wind is cold and Jeonghan's thankful the sweater he wore is a little thicker than Jisoo's. He'll be complaining about the cold weather later, believe me.

 

After closing the door, they started walking in silence.

 

"We could head downtown and eat a lot" Jisoo suggested, arms still around Jeonghan. "You up for it?"

 

Jeonghan gave that dazzling smile, making Jisoo smile too and oh, how they wish they're not naive and knew each others' feelings. "Sure. Why not?" Jeonghan said excitedly, glancing down the road and seeing the trail of lights where the stall stood.

 

Jisoo nods, letting go now which Jeonghan quickly notices.

 

Jisoo smiles at him, slowly sliding his hand to touch Jeonghan's hand, and then eyeing it as if gauging the others' reaction. "Can I?" He whispers thickly in the cold evening air.

 

Jeonghan gulps hard, flushing embarrassed. "Yeah sure"

 

Jisoo quickly laced their hands together as well as their fingers, loving the warm feeling on their stomachs. They walk and walk until they reached the stalls where most people are buying food and taking time, enjoying their dates.

 

"What should we eat first?" Jisoo asked, looking around interestedly at the different stalls. "You want bulgogi? Or samgyupsal?"

 

Jeonghan wants them all anyway so he ended up nodding, letting Jisoo drag him to a nearby stall where there are free seats. The both of them settle down, the girl asking for their order before leaving behind the small kitchen-made-counter.

 

 

Everyone was buzzing around.

 

The life in Seoul is really alive when it's evening.

 

 

Jisoo picks his wallet, not letting go of Jeonghan's hands. "My treat"

 

"But—" Jeonghan tries to cut him off.

 

"Shh." Jisoo silences him by a finger on his lips. "It's okay, really"

 

 

Jeonghan wants to say he should be the one paying because he was the one who asked Jisoo out of their house anyway. But fighting without a firm reason is gonna be nonsense; and Jisoo seems to enjoy their time so he won't budge that.

 

 

 

"Where is Mingyu anyway?" Jisoo suddenly asked, tilting his head. "Why was he not home?"

 

"At his mate's house." Jeonghan shrugged, watching the people go by. "Probably meeting the in-laws"

 

Jisoo chuckles, nodding and copying Jeonghan's act, watching the people too.

 

 

 

Jeonghan tries hard not to feel nervous but his heart is hammering maybe a little too hard on his chest and it hurts in some good ways. He released a breathe he was holding and decided to check Jisoo instead of the boring sea of people.

 

Jisoo was beautiful. Smiling at the scenery from the open door of the mini-stall.

 

Seems like he was enjoying watching the view.

 

 

"Why are you staring?" Jisoo asked once he turned his neck to smile at Jeonghan.

 

The other quickly blushing, looking away and avoiding eye-contact. "Excuse me, I wasn't staring for that long!"

 

Jisoo nods, playing with his fingers. "Yeah, you stared for a few minutes"

 

Jeonghan whacks his hand but not letting go , a little smile tugging on his lips as he watch Jisoo play with his nimble fingers.

 

 

Soon, their order came and without a waste of moment, they ate peacefully.

 

"You have some dirt on your mouth" Jisoo says smoothly, a paper napkin on his hand already as he leaned to clean the area.

 

Jeonghan lets him, smiling wide when Jisoo pushes the trash away in the trash bin.

 

 

 

"You're the boyfriend-material type" Jeonghan singsongs which got Jisoo frowning. "What? Boyfriend, what?"

 

Jeonghan chuckles, smiling still. "I said you got the boyfriend-material type"

 

"What is that?"

 

"Like, all the traits everyone's looking for is in you" Jeonghan shrugs "You're perfect for a boyfriend."

 

Jisoo smiles on his place, leaning his chin on his palm. "So, I am your boyfriend-material type?"

 

Jeonghan's eyes widen and he almost choke on his samgyupsal, but Jisoo was quick, running a soothing hand on his back. He grabs the water and chugged it down, ignoring Jisoo's weak laugh directed to him.

 

 

"I hate you" Jeonghan half-whines, wiping his wet mouth.

 

"You like me" Jisoo giggles lightly and now, Jeonghan really choked on his food. He send Jisoo a glare before wiping his mouth again. "I really hate you" He repeats, now with firmness and intensity.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then he was being pulled by his side.

 

He lands on Jisoo's chest and the other gave his cheek a warm kiss, smiling big. "Like I said, you like me"

 

Jeonghan wants to argue but he find that he really couldn't. Especially when Jisoo's so beautiful and gorgeous like this, smiling wide and a rosy blossom on his cheek.

 

He smiles to himself, letting the food wait with the coldness.

 

 

"I still hate you"

 

 

Jisoo sighed in surrender.

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Jeonghan and Jisoo left, Seungcheol was left alone inside the big house and alone in his room.

 

He thought about taking Jihoon outside again but realized that it's probably late. Infact, who go on dates at late evening? Maybe Jeonghan and Jisoo does.

 

 

He sighed for the nth time, rolling on his bed and thinking of something to do. He have no classes tomorrow and Christmas holidays is probably at the corner, waiting for its time. What is he gonna do with his life?

 

 

He made a decision in the end, thinking about buying some foods because he'll have movie marathon alone. (no one cares anyway; maybe he should watch porn or something since no one's around hahaha)

 

Picking his wallet, he headed out and thanked the saints because Jeonghan didn't brought his car.

 

"C'mon baby. Let's go grocery" Seungcheol pats his car, starting the engine and cursing the cold weather when the engine doesn't start. It took 15 minutes before Seungcheol's car finally moved out of the garage and into the nearest grocery shop.

 

The ride to the nearest grocery shop was 15 minutes and he's quite thankful there's no much people around. He can go tripping without getting embarrassed.

 

Grabbing a cart, he began picking fruits remembering that their stocks of fruits is already gone (Mingyu eats half of it and gave most of them to Wonwoo). He realized that his parents are still abroad and that they still haven't sent any packages for their sons. Seriously, who forgets about their sons?

 

When he finished picking fruits, he made his way straight to junk food lane, he'll need them later.

 

 

 

What he doesn't expect is to bump onto someone, Jun to be exact.

 

"Hey man! Sorry" Seungcheol apologizes and helps him stand on his feet.

 

Jun seems a little dizzy but he recovers quick, smiling. "Hey. Nice to see you here Seungcheol" and he wiggles an eyebrow at the other "Grocery?"

 

Seungcheol smiled back, nodding. "So lonely at the house"

 

Jun smirks at that. "Oh really?"

 

Seungcheol was about to ask him by what he means when someone loud came shouting, angry and annoyed evident on his voice.

 

 

"Wen Junhui! I don't fucking care if you own the Wen company but why did you bring me here! I could've just visited—"

 

 

 Jihoon stops his rant as soon as he faced his own boss who had a smug grin, together with Seungcheol, waving at him timidly. "Hey"

 

Jihoon almost collapse, face burning with embarrassment and quickly stormed away from them.

 

Seungcheol gaps at his retreating figure, gauging Jun's reaction if he's going to follow him or not.

 

Jun gives him the look, motioning him to follow the other. "Come on. I know you're dying to follow him anyway" Jun teases but Seungcheol doesn't protest on that, and instead follows Jihoon on wherever he is hiding.

 

 

 

Jihoon is infront of the drinks, opting to buy something cold to calm his nerves down.

 

It's Wen fucking Junhui's fault anyway.

 

Why did his boss need to do grocery shopping at this late evening when Jihoon can just sleep all day and wait for his crush' text. Right. Crush.

 

 

Now, Jihoon embarrassed himself more infront of his crush. Urgh.

 

 

He grab a cola, closing his eyes and wishing that just by holding the cold can of cola, he'll calm soon.

 

 

"Hey"

 

 

He snap on his reverie, head turning to face the source of voice. Choi Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon's face flushed pink again, throat dry and heart beating hard. "H-hello—"

 

Seungcheol ran his hand on Jihoon's cheek, smiling when Jihoon's blushes again. "I'm glad you're fine" Seungcheol confesses, leaning his head on the glass refrigirator. "I thought I'd lost you"

 

Jihoon wasn't able to respond so he just let the taller let his way, touching his warm cheek.

 

After a good minute, Jihoon was the first to pull away, his soda now a little warm from the lack of coldness. "What are you doing here?"

 

Seungcheol blinks. "Grocery"

 

Jihoon avoids his eyes and instead inspect the cart behind Seungcheol. It had a lot of foods and fruits. Maybe they'll be doing some movie marathon or there's a visitor or something.

 

"Uhm. You free?" Seungcheol asked out of nowhere, looking down at his shoes shyly.

 

Jihoon peers at him, just as shy as him. "Well.. yeah. Why though?"

 

Seungcheol still doesn't look up but Jihoon can see the smile on his lips. "Well, no one's home and I'm alone. I'm thinking of watching movies and eating a lot.." and he finally looks up "You wanna join me?"

 

 

Jihoon flushes at the thought of being alone with Seungcheol. Not that he's saying he'll never be accustomed to it. It just seems to sound a lot more sensual now that they have some mutual understanding going on.

 

 

"So?" Seungcheol continues, dragging himself closer to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon watches him, amused and smiled, still thinking about it. "Well..."

 

"You don't need to if you don't want, really" Seungcheol defends, arms crossing over for a 'no-no' sign.

 

Jihoon laughs at his cuteness, unconsciously pinching his arm at the manner which got Seungcheol smiling wide.

 

"Yes. I'll come" Jihoon finally agrees with a breathe. "I don't want to be with my stupid boss anyway"

 

"I heard that!" Jun yells in some corner and Jihoon and Seungcheol swears Jun have some power. Right. He can hear from afar and can read minds. How great.

 

 

Jun walks in to them after that second, smiling smug. "It's okay. Go take my assistant. It's not like he's important and—"

 

"Junhui!" Jihoon growled loud.

 

Seungcheol was quick to hold him by the shoulder, smiling happily. "Don't worry. I will take care of him"

 

Jun nods, saying goodbye after but without giving Jihoon a sensual wink which got the smaller wishing the saints will calm his nerves down 'or else I'll shred you to pieces boss junhui'

 

 

"Calm down" Seungcheol laughs out, running his finger on Jihoon's over-stressed fringe. "Come. I have my car"

 

Jihoon's veins seems to calm down as he smiled at the taller, grabbing his hands. "Sure"

 

 

 

 

 

"Your house is big" Jihoon whispers tinily, shrinking at Seungcheol's side when the taller pushed the doors open. Seungcheol laughs at that, carrying the grocery bag on his other hand and gently pushing the smaller inside.

 

Jihoon feels uneasy when he stepped into the red mat, a big staircase infront of the living room. There are vases everywhere and some portraits. There's even one big portrait where Seungcheol and his family is painted. Rich brats.

 

 

 

"Your siblings?" Jihoon whispers, following to where Seungheol is going which seems to be the kitchen.

 

"They're out." Seungcheol chuckles "I'm alone remember"

 

Jihoon flushes at that, discarding his wild thoughts and helping Seungcheol unpack the groceries.

 

The fruits were put in the refrigirator together with some cartons of milk.

 

 

Seungcheol hums some song Jihoon doesn't know as they arrange the foods. The junk foods were the last batch but Seungcheol snatches all of them, pushing all of it into the plastic and picking a carton of milk before asking Jihoon to follow him.

 

"Aren't we watching a movie?" Jihoon asked a little puzzled as he eyed the large flat-screen tv on the living room.

 

"We are" Seungcheol retorts "In my room"

 

 

Jihoon's heart started beating crazy again and he suddenly feel cold with the idea. Is he gonna get laid already?

 

He shook his head, erasing the thoughts and cursing when he realized he is  cheeks is hot and he probably is blushing.

 

 

Seungcheol opens the door which Jihoon quickly followed. Seungcheol's room is big and that's to be expected when their house is this big already. Seungcheol settles the plastic of foods in his bed and closes the door before turning the lights off too. "Hope you don't mind" He says meekly, opening the curtain and revealing his balcony where they can see the stars and all it's beauty.

 

Jihoon watches him move, preparing the projector (why did he even had projector), and picking his laptop to chose a movie.

 

"Any idea?" Seungcheol smiles at him, waiting for a reply.

 

Jihoon freezes, occupied with his thoughts to even answer properly. "A-anything will do—"

 

Seungcheol nods, putting a disc which Jihoon doesn't see.

 

 

 

The laptop logs and Seungcheol quickly lay beside him, eyes focus on the projector. Jihoon follows too, laying on the bed on his chest and waiting for the movie to start.

 

Jihoon's heart almost dropped when he saw what the movie they're about to watch.

 

 

_50 shades of Grey_

 

His heart is beating so hard and fast, his hands are clammy too. Did Seungcheol planned this?

 

Seungcheol seems to be interested, grabbing a chip and opening it, eyes still focused on the movie. Jihoon gulps, trying hard not to get nervous. Right. Nothing's gonna happen bad. Jihoon chooses to come anyways.

 

Aside, Seungcheol is not a person like that.

 

Jihoon calm his heart down and started eating and watching too.

 

 

 

They're in the middle of the movie and a lot of sex had happen. Jihoon can smell the sexual tension inside but something in his mind says he doesn't want to leave. The smell of intoxicating alphaness is around and goosebumps is breaking on Jihoon's skin.

 

There's another part of skin-to-skin and Jihoon was quick to burry his face on the bed, ignoring the sound. He hates it. He hates that he had a boner.

 

He pushes a pillow on his hips, wishing that Seungcheol won't notice (which he really didn't because he is so busy watching to even notice the smaller)

 

Jihoon released small breathes, wishing that he can reach for the blanket and cover himself with it because that way he can hide from the others' eyes if ever he'll look at him.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Seungcheol asked dazedly, pausing the video with a concern expression. "You cold?"

 

Jihoon squeeks, nodding. "Hand me a blanket, please"

 

Seungcheol frowns but nodded, grabbing the thick blanket and covering Jihoon with it. When he see Jihoon's satified expression, they resumed watching the movie.

 

 

The movie ended with the credits rolling at the end and soon, it's dark already indicating that the movie is finished.

 

Seungcheol lays there for awhile, still not going to pick the discarded cd.

 

Jihoon turn to see what's up to him but freezes when Seungcheol circles an arm around him, burrying his face on the smallers' neck. He sniffed there, sighing in relaxation. "This feels good"

 

Jihoon blushes but swats the hand away softly, whining about heaviness.

 

Seungcheol made a face but left then, closing his laptop after putting the cd away. He put the plastic of food on the floor and laid beside Jihoon again, yawning sleepily.

 

Jihoon thanked the saints that it is already night time or else Seungcheol might've notice his boner.

 

 

 

Seungcheol tug Jihoon close to him, smelling his hair before asking softly. "Is this okay?"

 

Jihoon squirms a little, moving to face Seungheol's chest. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

 

Seungcheol shrugs, grinning at the dark. "I mean.." he continues unsure "We're still not together. Is it okay that we sleep together here?"

 

Jihoon punches his arm, making the other groan in pain. "It's fine" Jihoon whispers, tracing shapes on his chest and forgetting his boner near Seungcheol's thigh. Damn.

 

"I wanted to ask you now but then, it can wait tomorrow" Seungcheol murmurs on his ear, breathing on it.

 

Jihoon frowns and backs a little. "Why not say it today? Don't make me wait"

 

Seungcheol shrugs and slide a hand down, Jihoon's eyes getting bigger than ever as Seungcheol bit his earlobe. "I have to take care of this first" and he rubs the boner Jihoon's hiding, causing the smaller to moan.

 

Jihoon burried his face on Seungcheol's neck, gasping.

 

"Is it okay?" Seungcheol pulls back with a concern face, asking for Jihoon's permission. "Can I?"

 

Jihoon flushes hard, whacking his chest and groaning. "Just do it already"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jicheol and JiHan FTW <3


	12. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is such a honry kid and Wonwoo's mother seems t be always there.
> 
> [where jeonghan and jihoon meet personally]

Mingyu wakes up by early morning on Saturday with a peaceful Wonwoo beside him. They have ate pasta and more last night which got Wonwoo yawning and Mingyu tired already. Since it's weekend, everyone else seems to enjoy sleeping, but Mingyu doesn't.

 

So he carefully slipped off the bed, giving Wonwoo's hands a kiss when the older pawed the space he have just left.

 

"Ng.." Wonwoo murmurs, face burried on the pillow. "M..min.."

 

Mingyu cackles on his palm, combing Wonwoo's hair. "Yeah what?"

 

Wonwoo groaned again, covering himself away from the sunlight. "Sleep more" he muses sleepily and Mingyu thinks he's still sleeping too. Mingyu pat his body, not answering because Wonwoo started snoring anyway, he's really asleep.

 

He pads out of Wonwoo's room, going down towards the kitchen. He's not sure if there's a ghost here but he's sure he heard some sobs in the corner. He gulps, visibly scared for an alpha but decided to stay calm, inspecting the area. "Hello?" He bends down the table, looking for the source of sounds.

 

He continues to search, kneeling down and crawling under to look for the cries.

 

He end up knocking at one of the closet, peeking at it slowly as if not to scare himself. He's not scared but—

 

okay he is scared.

 

His train of thoughts shattered when he saw Wonhan glaring at him adorably. Mingyu blinks, unsure of what to do. Carry him? He'll probably dig holes for sure. And why was he here anyway?

 

"Hey little fella" Mingyu's not good with kiss but he wish this'll turn right. "Hey Wonhan. Come on. I won't hurt you"

 

Wonhan doesn't move, and decided to turn his back away from Mingyu.

 

Mingyu breathes through his nosetrill, massaging his temples. This is one reason why he doesn't want kids. He doesn't know how he'll deal with these brats.

 

He seems to be in deep thought for awhile that he didn't realized Wonhan had already faced him. Mingyu's mind blink with an idea and he faced Wonhan with a rare happy expression as he says. "You want milk?!"

 

Wonhan still glares at him.

 

But Mingyu continues anyway, already standing and singing something about 'making milk for childs'

 

Wonhan obviously snorted at him.

 

Mingyu picks something he thinks is a mug (he doesn't own the house, sorry) and started looking for milk and sugar. Wonhan slide a little out, watching him move. He looks like Wonwoo when he's making milk too, dumb.

 

Mingyu doesn't know where the milk is so he ended up walking half-way the stairs to ask Wonwoo, but Wonhan's already shouting where it is.

 

"It's up there!" Wonhan shouts tinily, pointing at the highest part where Wonwoo have hid it before he even left few weeks ago. So this must be the reason why he's crying. Wonwoo hid it.

 

 

Mingyu smiles at him before he stretches, tall enough to reach it.

 

Wonhan's milk is finished and Mingyu's quite proud of what he did for Wonwoo's little brother. Wonhan drinks the milk happily, eyes crescent as he misses the taste of milk for over the weeks. Mingyu watches him contently, messing his hair sometimes.

 

"Thank you" Wonhan says after he finished his drink, looking at his cute chubby fingers.

 

"Welcome" Mingyu says back, patting his back before he was already standing, only to get stopped by Wonhan himself. "D-don't leave"

 

Mingyu frowns but nod anyways. "Okay"

 

Wonhan nestles on his side, speaking sleepily on why no one's around and Mingyu's the one to see his depression. "Mom always visit dad's funeral every morning then go to market and buy food.." He said as he yawns, head lolling and resting on Mingyu's chest. He's so adorable. He would've thought those killer eyes can be cute.

 

Mingyu rubs his back, letting him rest.

 

"Thank you" Wonhan whispers through his sleep and it got Mingyu thinking what he's thanking for. The milk? The care?

 

 

He shrugs the thought away and maybe sleep a little too, as his body relaxed and his eyes shuttered closed.

 

 

He only realized that it's past afternoon when the sound of afternoon drama series played it's ending. His muscles feels like cramped and sore, and when he's about to stretch, he remembers Wonhan by his side.

 

The little one is sprawled on top of his lap with a little string of saliva down his chin. It's an adorable sight, but it's a little dangerous.

 

"You're awake" Mingyu heards a laugh and crane his neck to smile at Wonwoo who was watching him from the kitchen counter. "How was your nap?" Wonwoo teases as he emphasizes the word 'nap'.

 

"I'm sore" Mingyu half-whines, asking Wonwoo to move Wonhan aside so that he can stand.

 

Wonwoo walks to him, laughing when Wonhan struggle to move away, not letting go of Mingyu's shirt.

 

"He likes you" Wonwoo says, picking his brother and wiping the dirt out of his mouth.

 

Mingyu grinned back. "He better be"

 

Wonwoo seems to ask another question but instead stopped himself, and walked back to where Wonhan's room is. After a minute, Wonwoo came down and gave Mingyu a side-hug, still teasing. "You smell bad"

 

Mingyu cocks an eyebrow, smelling himself by the arm pit. "Maybe it's Wonhan's saliva"

 

Wonwoo punches his shoulder lightly, laughing his answer. "My brothers' saliva doesn't smell sweat." and he pushes his finger on Mingyu's chest. "Now you better wash. We have some visitors later"

 

Mingyu tense at the idea of meeting Wonwoo's visitors. What if they're his relatives? Or cousins? Or neighbor? He might freak out if Wonwoo's father ran back alive and inspect Mingyu physically.

 

His train of thoughts shattered when Wonwoo pinches his cheek, making him groan in pain. "What's that for?"

 

Wonwoo cheekily grins at him. "I wanna kiss you. You weren't listening though"

 

Mingyu smiles at that, dragging Wonwoo by his hips and leaning down to level with him. "No need to ask sweetheart" Mingyu whispers and swipe his tongue over Wonwoo's bottom lip, before kissing him passionately.

 

Wonwoo let his hand rest on Mingyu's shoulder, groaning when Mingyu pushes him in a wall, caging him tight.

 

They must've enjoyed their moment that they forgot Wonwoo's mother was there all the freaking time, watching them with an amused look.

 

They only stop when they heard 'eww' from upstairs and saw Wonhan glaring at Mingyu and their sexual scene, before their eyes land down on Wonwoo's mom, raising an eyebrow at them. "So liberal huh? Wonwoo, might want to explain?"

 

Wonwoo flushes red, but not letting Mingyu go as he cheekily smiles at his mother, saying. "Uh. Get used to it mom."

 

His mom still continues to cock an eyebrow at them, amused glinting in her eyes.

 

Mingyu gulps, flushing red. "Wonwoo" He murmurs on the olders' ear "I'm nervous"

 

Wonwoo chuckles at his chest, nodding. "I can sense that"

 

 

His mom finally give up, shooking her head as if she can't believe what she's seeing. "You're a baby" She laughs out, walking straight to the kitchen to drop some things and groceries.

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo exchange laughter before the older ushers the younger to wash and wait for him upstairs.

 

Mingyu snatches another kiss on Wonwoo's lips before he hurriedly ran out while Wonwoo stare at him wide eyes and cheeks pink.

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan and Jihoon stare at each other seriously, a little deer caught in red light when Jihoon realize that it's Seungcheol's brother. His skin prickling with nervousness, eyes wide as he stare at the beautiful male infront of him.

 

"Uhm." Jeonghan trailed off, unsure. "Who are you?"

 

Jihoon's not sure of what he should answer. First, he's not sure of what he should answer too. Is he Seungcheol's friend? Maybe. Second, why was he in their house anyway? Urgh.

 

Jeonghan's by his side already, patting his shoulder to comfort him. "Hey. I'm not scaring you" he smiles down "I just wanna know who you are. Are you Seungcheol's mate?"

 

Jihoon flushes at those words. "N-no I—"

 

"There you are" A firm hand grab him by his forearm and he was tugged backwards, resting into a hard chest. He belatedly realized that Seungcheol just dragged him and hugged him infront of his brother.

 

"Who's that Seungcheol?" Jeonghan repeats his question as he continue to make his milk.

 

Seungcheol grins on his spot, arms tight around Jihoon. "My type"

 

Jeonghan stops on what he is doing and smiles, leaning on the counter. "Your type? The 'Jihoon' and 'Sexy back guy'"

 

Seungcheol flushes with the words and wailed, whining at Jeonghan. "I told you don't ever talk about it!"

 

But Jihoon heard it anyway. Sexy back? Huh. And all this time he thought Seungcheol doesn't notice his clothes and effort. He smiles to himself, cheeks warm because, indeed, Seungcheol is paying attention to him.

 

"Oh. Look who's blushing? I thought you're older than me" Jeonghan continues to tease, earning another embarrassed groan from Seungcheol who still doesn't want to let go of the other. Jihoon took notice of Jeonghan's physical appearance and suddenly thought why they're not similar to each other, physically.

 

Seungcheol was about to whine again when he saw Jihoon's confused face. Instead of whining, he dot his attention over the smaller. "What's wrong?"

 

Jihoon blinks at him, hands on his arms. "Well.. I was thinking.."

 

"What?"

 

Jihoon visibly gulps, embarrassment eating him. "Why don't you look alike? You're brothers right? Do you really have different genes?"

 

Seungcheol blinks at him unsure before he bursted laughing, still not letting go of Jihoon. Jeonghan was there too, silently laughing at his cute question and Jihoon feels shy all of a sudden, sinking over Seungcheol's strong arms and wishing they'll stop because this is an important discussion. Duh.

 

"I'm asking." Jihoon mutters, partially annoyed but adorable in some ways.

 

Seungcheol leans to mess his hair, giving him a kiss on his cheek which of course didn't go unnoticed by Jeonghan, who raises an eyebrow at his brother.

 

"We're adopted. No one's real or fake" Seungcheol answers like it's a matter of fact, squeezing Jihoon's soft hands. "It's not like it's a big deal. We love each other as brothers anyway"

 

Jihoon smiled at that, intertwining their hands and fingers together.

 

Seungcheol lean his chin on Jihoon's shoulder, watching Jeonghan start lunch because they woke up late.

 

Jeonghan doesn't seem to mind as he start cooking, getting easy with the fire because last time he cooked, his hands was burnt.

 

"How was your date?" Seungcheol asked suddenly, playing with Jihoon's small fingers. "With Jisoo?"

 

Jeonghan stops on that, smiling as he remembered what happened yesterday. After the two of them ate, they tried going to a bookstore to pick Jeonghan's newest book to read. Another customer followed Jeonghan and asked for his number but Jisoo growled, telling the man that he is already taken and that Jisoo is not scared to harm him if he touches his beta. It's cute, really. After that, they watch firework play by the near of lake where a lot of couples wasted their time.

 

"So, you sharing?" Seungcheol teases, sending Jeonghan 'that' look. "Or you keeping it to yourself?"

 

Jeonghan roll his eyes, still focusing on his food. "I wanted to tell you everything but it's probably less cheesy than the both of you, so to keep it short, Jisoo asked me out."

 

"Why? Hadn't he asked you out last night already?" Seungcheol wrinkled his nose.

 

Jeonghan shook his head. "Nope. That was just a friendly date— just like the two of you are doing" and he smiles sickenly sweet at them, making Jihoon blush and Seungcheol cringe. "So no, it was just a date. By the next weekend, we'll meet again and start our official date."

 

Seungcheol nods at him, thinking about their dates too.

 

"How about you? Are you gonna remain doing 'friendly dates' forever?" Jeonghan asked playfully, hands on his hips. "Jisoo and I might be official more early than you guys"

 

The two turned tomato and coughed, not wanting to answer Jeonghan's question cause their answer might be different and embarrassing.

 

Jeonghan snickers at that and didn't mention that they're still hugging each other. Instead, picks a plate and put the omelet down, pushing it to their spot. "Here. You can eat now"

 

Seungcheol was the first to dive, eating a lot while Jihoon do it with class. Picking the fork and knife, he cuts the omelet into pieces before stuffing parts into his small mouth. Seungcheol was a very different case; hungrily eating the omelet and Jeonghan reminded himself to tell their oldest to have manners if he wants Jihoon to date him.

 

Seungcheol finishes his food quick and waits for Jihoon to finish too so that he can send the smaller home.

 

When Jihoon finishes his food, he awkwardly walked to Jeonghan and gave him a hug which of course got Jeonghan cooing at how cute he is. Seungcheol and Jihoon walks back to his room to pick their trashes and Jihoon's bag.

 

"We're leaving!" Seungcheol shouts over the door, pushing Jihoon out gently. They heard Jeonghan shout a loud 'drive safely!'.

 

"Where do you live?" Seungcheol asked once they got inside the car, starting the engine. Jihoon states the address and rub his eyes sleepily as their long ride started. Jihoon felt his eyelids drop down only when he realized Seungcheol's soft hands were laced with his and that his thumb is grazing over the back of Jihoon's hand. He smiled at that.

 

 

 

 

 

"What are you wearing?" Wonwoo asked like he couldn't believe what he is seeing. Mingyu smirked at him, and who's to blame when the taller male decided to wear a black longsleeve low v-neck shirt which showcases his amazing collarbones and neck. Wonwoo have to mentally facepalmed himself because of the tallers' weird idea.

 

Mingyu shrugs, running his fingers on his precious skin and collarbones. "Took a shower"

 

Wonwoo look partially annoyed that he is being teased, but on the other side, feel amused that the taller could look amazing in just that sleeves. He gulp visibly when Mingyu bit his lip at him, fingers still on his exposed clavicle. "What you staring at? You've tasted this before, right?" Mingyu teases together with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

 

Wonwoo released an annoyed sigh before he walked toward his closet to get some clothes and take a shower. However, even before he can open his closet, two long arms surrounded his sides and caged his body forward.

 

He turned to face the source of evil and whacked Mingyu's chest hard. "What do you want?!"

 

Mingyu just smirked down at him.

 

"What?!" Wonwoo almost yells but the sight of Mingyu's prominent collarbone got his attention. He must've stared too hard that Mingyu surge forward, messing his hair and kissing his lips fully. Wonwoo scrambles to grab on his shoulder, steadying himself before he might even fall.

 

Mingyu gives him no time to breathe, just enjoying the way the older squirm for a position.

 

It didn't took minutes before Mingyu lean down, nosing his neck and licking there, making Wonwoo shiver with anticipation. "You want it?" Mingyu asked breathlessly,

lips on Wonwoo's. The older tugged him nearer, nodding desperately. "Y-yeah"

 

Mingyu smiles at him then picks him up by his legs, carrying him effortless.

 

The taller pushes him down the bed before diving in to suck at his neck again, the bruises forming already and Wonwoo's mark ever so red from attention. But before Mingyu can tore Wonwoo's clothes apart, the older pushes him off the bed, commanding him to close the door. Mingyu groaned at the pain but followed anyway, closing it with the lock.

 

He walked back to the bed where Wonwoo was watching him dazedly before he pull his sweaters away, whole body on display. Wonwoo feels the big difference. First, when they first did it, it was dark and midnight, and oh, the difference of their body is so big, Wonwoo feels like shrinking.

 

Mingyu kisses him to assure him he's fine, softly pulling the clothe up and threw it somewhere.

 

Wonwoo was about to whine about the lights but stopped when knocks came on his door, and his mother's voice following suit. "Wonwoo, son, open the door please. I need to talk to you"

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged glances before Mingyu groans, rolling away from the older. Wonwoo laughs at him and pushes himself upright, opening the door just the slightest bit. When his mom saw him, she raises an eyebrow, sniffing at the area. "Oh my gosh. Don't tell me"

 

Wonwoo blushes, simply smiling sheepishly at her. "Sorry."

 

His mom rubbed her temple, before she sighs. "Your cousins are coming over. Please, please, do behave. Soonyoung and Chan are gonna get shock if you go liberal infront of them"

 

"Mom!" Wonwoo quips. "I don't go liberal!"

 

"Oh yes you do" She sasses. "I saw you kissing each other at the wall and didn't even stop when you saw me. How nice, my son"

 

Wonwoo groans, leaning on the door frame and letting his mother end her lecture. She eventually did and glares at Wonwoo, giving him the looks. "You better wear protection. I don't want early babies"

 

Wonwoo blushes at that. "Male don't get pregnant, mom"

 

She seems to realized what she said and blushes as well, coughing awkwardly. "Y-yeah. Okay. Whatever!" And she walks way a little faster than intended making her slip on one of the staircase. Wonwoo think his mother is adorable, just like him.

 

He heard Mingyu release another groan and as Wonwoo turns to laugh at him, the younger was almost killing the pillow.

 

"Yah! That's expensive" Wonwoo exclaims, still laughing as he lounged over the other and pick his poor abused pillow. "Stop whining." He says at the taller.

 

Mingyu pouts at him, surrendering. "Your mom doesn't have the best time, ever"

 

Wonwoo chuckles at that, leaning down to lean his forehead on Mingyu's. He kisses his lips, hands resting on the latters' cheeks as they savour the warm feeling of home. Mingyu breathes on his mouth, sighing. "Can we, ugh, get dressed? It's cold already"

 

Wonwoo flick his forehead. "Says the person who remove my clothes"

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes and picked his clothes, putting it on. Wonwoo however didn't the same, instead, he walked to his closet and again, pick clothes as he was going to take a shower. "Behave please, Mingyu-ah" Wonwoo says at him, the other sleepily looking at him.

 

Mingyu gives a nod, shooing him to the washroom to take a shower.

 

 

♥


	13. Of Cousins and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu meets Wonwoo's cousins, Soonyoung and Chan, also a visitor came which happened to be Chan's crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut happen. You can skip if you want, lol.

Meeting Wonwoo's cousin is a total disaster. Mingyu feels like he's taking care of two giant babies who wanna know where on earth did Mingyu came from. Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind because he was happily talking to their parents and some relatives who came along together with Soonyoung and Chan.

 

"How old are you hyung?!" Soonyoung asked excitedly, tugging at Mingyu's shirt. Mingyu would've get angry if it's not about the way Soonyoung puppy looks at him. And he sighs, patience at the highest level of virtue. "I'm younger than you, Soonyoung hyung" He emphasized the word _'hyung_ '. 'Because Wonwoo said you're the same age as him. That makes you my hyung."

 

Soonyoung wrinkled his nose, confused. "Then why don't you call him hyung as well?"

 

Mingyu sighs for the nth time and was about to start talking about _'how mates and boyfriends works'_ when little Chan came, taking a sip on his favorite nestea **(where Soonyoung practically shoved his face into. These kids)** and argued with Soonyoung who had no intention on listening to him. "Soon-hyung, Mingyu-hyung doesn't call Wonwoo a hyung because their mates! They don't need that!"

 

But Soonyoung stick his tongue out at the younger, pushing him past him. "You're not Mingyu hyung. I want an answer from Mingyu hyung not you."

 

Chan's lips quiver of getting ignored, his eyes getting glossy already and Mingyu knows he is about to burst. So he pads towards the smaller and tugged him for a small hug, telling him that he was right. When the little kid smiled at him, he looks like a sun from a very sunny day, so bright and shining. Mingyu have to squint his eyes so that it won't hurt abit from the exposed rows of white teeth.

 

With that, Chan found himself glued to the taller, hands tight around Mingyu's hem of the shirt. Mingyu couldn't blame the kid, especially when he is a crybaby who cries easily **(even when Soonyoung accidentally stepped on his foot. Note: accidentally)**

Mingyu finds it adorable but a little uncomfortable because Chan is there wherever he is. Even whe go to the bathroom, the kid waits for him outside. He knows he must deal with it because this will be the only time he'll meet the relatives of his fiancee-slash-boyfriend-and-etc. He washes his face with water, wishing that the saints will give him more patience and maybe some wisdom too to deal with kids. When he opened the door, there's an intense ruckus outside, a good ruckus. It's not much big of a deal because Mingyu heard Wonwoo's mother says ' _let's welcome our new neighbors! they're from new york!'_

 

Mingyu takes a peek at the living room and saw that yes, there are some foreigners being pushed down the sofa, a guy looking like the mix of di carpio and harry styles waved at each of Wonwoo's relatives.

 

Wonwoo was being pushed down the sofa too, his mom telling him to entertain the visitor because their relatives wouldn't actually mind. **(Wonwoo: Mom! I don't know how to entertain!/ Mom: Grab mingyu and kiss each other infront of him. I think he'll likes it./ Wonwoo: I hate you mom.)**

 

Mingyu wants follows too, walking towards the couch only to be stop by a nervous looking Chan.

 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him, pulling the small hands away to hold it. "What's wrong?"

 

Chan gulps, cheeks red from an unknown reason. He fixes his hair, asking shyly. "Do I look fine?" which got Mingyu grinning at him, the answer quickly on his mind. When the kid saw his evil smile, he couldn't help but blush more, cheeks getting redder more. "I-I—" He stutters, trying to change the topic but Mingyu was already laughing hard, kneeling on the ground. They're lucky they're on upstairs where no one can see how embarrassed Chan is and how stupid Mingyu looks.

 

"Yah! Stop it!" Chan whack his back, lips quivering again in nervousness. "I'm gonna cry!" He announces which got Mingyu snapping his head up, apologizing. "Geez. Sorry. I just didn't know you were the silent type about it." Mingyu rubs his neck, hands still holding Chan.

 

Chan visibly gulps, eyes darting to stare at the beautiful mix of di carpio and harry. "I-I saw him in school yesterday.."

 

Mingyu listens to him amusedly. "And then?"

 

Chan lowers his head, playing with his thumb. "I-I confessed to him, cause I really like how he looks. I didn't know he lives here."

 

Mingu chuckles at that, messing Chan's hair which got him a whine because 'i just styled it! didn't you see' and decided to shrug the whine, thinking about the foreign guy. "You're shy to him?" Mingyu asked, now staring at where Chan is looking. Chan nods hesitantly, peeking shyly. "Y-yeah. Cause I think he don't like me."

 

"Why do you say so?"

 

"W-well—" Chan stutters again, embarrased. "I look like a dinasaur. And, I'm small. I'm a kid."

 

Mingyu gave a frown on that, totally disoriented and disagreed on his words. "Look, you're cute. Who says you're a dinasaur? I'll break his neck."

 

Chan gave him a look of horror, face paling. "Y-you're gonna break my neck?"

 

Mingyu seems to realized who had said Chan was a dinasaur and how bad he sounded right infront of the kid. Apologizing again, he pets Chan's hair and suggested that he should greet the foreign guy and maybe talk some so that they can be friends, and well, move over other than friends. But Chan gave him a puzzled look when Mingyu says a pick-up line, encouraging Chan to use it over the visitor. "Did you do that to my hyung? You're a sap, and you try to get him over your cheesy sap lines, huh?"

 

Mingyu facepalmed himself.

 

"We're not gonna get anything done." He says a little indignantly, voice raising (because he wants to sit beside Wonwoo and kiss him till the visitor leaves and gives them the time alone) because Chan is nervous as hell and he's sweating. Mingyu didn't sweat— okay, maybe he did. But just a little when he's trying so hard to pick on Wonwoo. "We need to go down there and sit with them and you—" As he grabs Chan's hand tighter, tugging him downstairs. "You're gonna talk to the foreigner and get a kiss. And then you'll come back to me and say 'hey mingyu hyung! thank you so much! you're the best!'"

 

Chan snorted at him, rolling his eyes. He didn't even had any time to react when Mingyu pushes him down the couch, a shock gasp from Wonwoo when the foreigner audibly squeek from surprise.

 

Mingyu must be not looking because he forcefully sat Chan down on the foreigners' guy, totally forgetting that there's visitors around.

 

Chan fails to stand, almost toppling over the foreigner behind him which got him crying loud. Mingyu wishes the saint will just kill him now and bless Wonwoo with his kids even if he can't bear one. Wonwoo send him a look of disbelief and grabs Chan softly, cooing him to stop crying. The foreigner rub his back, groaning in pain. "That hurts man" He says in english. Wonwoo says sorry about what happened and hope that he'll be fine soon.

 

"I'm really sorry Hansol." Wonwoo sighs on Chan's hair as he was still trying to comfort the younger. "My boyfriend is one big of an idiot"

 

Mingyu pouts at him which Wonwoo ignored.

 

Chan stopped crying after a while, shyly glancing at Hansol with a very embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry"

 

Hansol smiles at him, shooking his head. "It's okay." and blinked at Chan who he thinks he remember. When Hansol's mouth formed an _'o_ ', Chan turned more red and embarrassedly mouthed at him 'shut up!'

 

Hansol cackles to himself, softly reaching for Chan's arm and grabbing him to sit by his side. Mingyu whistles at the improvement, wiggling his eyebrows at Chan who shyly smiled back at him before he talks to Hansol. Mingyu thought he was saved by the bell when Chan picks Hansol's hand and walked outside, only to be glared by Wonwoo who had his arms crossed and he is probably not amused by what happened.

 

"I'm sorry." Mingyu says silently, lowering his head. "I just want Chan and that foreigner to get good and—"

 

Wonwoo covers his mouth, silently asking him to shut up. Mingyu pouts at him again even if Wonwoo can't see the puckering lips from his hand. Wonwoo still glares at him, lecturing him. "Don't do that again. Chan is such a weakling and he suck at confidence. You might've break his self-esteem at that."

 

"But it didn't." Mingyu breathes out.

 

Wonwoo was about to bicker again but with Mingyu looking so defeated like this, he decided not to. He tug the younger more closer, breathing on his lips before he kisses him softly. They heard some whistles from Wonwoo's relatives and Mingyu have to stop kissing back or they might just make out here, where everybody is having fun.

 

"Bad boy." Wonwoo whispers at him, hands tracing his swollen lips.

 

Mingyu cheekily grinned back at him not even sorry about being bad.

 

 

 

Soon, it was time to leave and everyone was bidding goodbye to the Jeon Family and even to Mingyu.

 

"I'm gonna miss you Mingyu hyung!" Soonyoung practically cries on Mingyu's sleeve, not wanting to let go but his mother was already dragging him away, making it hard for Mingyu to even more or else he'll fall down. "I'll miss you too" Mingyu says lightly, patting Soonyoung's head to actually make him let go because his grip is tight and 'it hurts, really'.

 

Soonyoung beams at him and gave him a tight hug before he rans away to ride on their car.

 

Mingyu looks over his side and saw Wonwoo doing the same thing, bidding goodbye to his uncles and aunties as well. He saw Chan walks in with a Hansol in tow. Chan walks to him happily, giving him a hug **(he can't even reach the other)** and asked for a kiss on the cheek. Mingyu think it's adorable but he saw Hansol frown behind Chan, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Chan lean down to kiss Mingyu on his cheek for a goodbye. "Hey mingyu hyung! thank you so much! you're the best!" Chan imitates his earlier voice and Mingyu couldn't be more happier than that, laughing silently when Chan whacked his chest from tease and pads to the other.

 

Chan walks to Wonwoo as well, kissing him in the cheek too and then waving goodbye, walking to the door now.

 

"Does he kiss everyone like that?" Mingyu heard Hansol ramble, still pouting at Chan who now have kissed Wonwoo's mom goodbye. Mingyu laughs, messing Hansol's hair even if he hadn't even introduced himself to the foreigner. "He's just a sweet kid. Believe me, he's that big of a baby"

 

Hansol seems to not mind about Chan being a baby but him being sweet to other. "Thanks hyung! Gotta go!" Hansol waves to the both of them **(Wonwoo and Mingyu)** and follows Chan to their door to walk him to their car.

 

Mingyu peeks out of the window, watching Hansol and Chan. Soonyoung was already inside the car but was still yelling of goodbyes and meet-ups one day. Mingyu couldn't blame the kid for being happy. He brings his attention to Hansol and Chan who were infront of Chan's parents, saying goodbye.

 

"See you on school." Hansol says with a smile, patting Chan's shoulder.

 

The kid smiled back, so wide that his parents cooed at him. He was about to enter their car when Hansol grabs him by his forearm, giving him a surprise kiss on his lips. Chan's parents squeel almost in unison while Chan gulps, cheeks red and embarrassed from head to toe. Hansol grins cheekily, pecking him again. "Bye."

 

Chan nods, too dazed to answer and slumped down on the seat looking lost. Hansol have to text him ' _take care_ ' and some ' _i love you_ 's or else Chan will cry that he got his first kiss unexpectedly.

 

Mingyu snickers at the sight. "He moves swiftly for a kid."

 

"Says the person who does everything smoothly." Mingyu heard Wonwoo snort at his words. Mingyu grins at the taller, teeth flashing so bright. "There's a reason why I'm called SmoothGyu."

 

"Your nickname doesn't make any sense." Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "It sounded like some icecream"

 

Mingyu doesn't bicker on that though, instead, picks Wonwoo bridal-style and ran to their room with a speed of light. That's his specialy anyway.

 

They heard Wonhan yelling at them to not make any noise. Mingyu snorted at that before he stripped himself, the lights turned off as he tugged Wonwoo's clothes away. "I've been waiting eversince forever." He says huskily.

 

"Excuse you." Wonwoo says dramatically. "It's not like we haven't made out before they came."

 

"We didn't make out. We just kissed." Mingyu retorts, pulling Wonwoo's jean downwards and throwing it somewhere. He heard Wonwoo whine but didn't think about it anymore as he kisses the older deeply, making him breathe. Wonwoo grabbed his hair because Mingyu likes it, pulling is harsher than intended which got Mingyu moaning at his mouth.

 

Wonwoo pushes Mingyu down the bed, changing their position and Mingyu must admit, Wonwoo looks hot like that.

 

Wonwoo leans down to suck at his collarbones, his precious babies, and then down to where his nipples are. Mingyu suck a breathe, a sharp one when Wonwoo closes his eyes to suck one of them, Mingyu groaning in pleasure. Wonwoo chuckles at that, voice low and husky. "You like that?"

 

Mingyu grips Wonwoo's hips harder. "Shit. You're a tease."

 

Wonwoo grins at that before he leans down again, pressing kisses almost everywhere. Mingyu can't take the tease anymore and was about to turn them around when Wonwoo moves around, walking to his closet to grab something. Mingyu follows him, eyes like a predator. "Wait." Wonwoo tells him and pick his phone, someone must have called because Wonwoo was frowning. "What? You forgot your phone here? I didn't saw anything though. Maybe Hansol got it, I'll try to ask them. Okay, sure."

 

Mingyu roll his eyes because it's Chan's parents who were calling, asking if they saw Chan's phone. He must've forget it because of happiness and accidentally left it over Hansol while talking.

 

Wonwoo put his phone down ans was about to go back to bed only to be stopped, Mingyu's chest on his back. Wonwoo gasped when Mingyu's hand ran down his stomach and to where his member is resting, hard and heavy. Mingyu bit his earlobe, moaning at him at how good Wonwoo made him feel, and that he'll return the favor.

 

Wonwoo shrieks when Mingyu pushes his legs apart, head bumping on the closet. He can feel himself blushing because— they're standing. And it's kind of awkward but luckily, no one is. Only them and their bodies.

 

Mingyu inserts a finger right on his waiting hole, groaning when Wonwoo takes it eagerly, sucking it fast. One became two, and two became three an within a minute, Mingyu was fucking Wonwoo with three fingers inside, maoning at how slick it is inside. Wonwoo punches his closet, face flush as Mingyu continue on abusing his hole, all the while holding him steady if ever he falls because his legs are jelly already.

 

It came unannounced when Mingyu exchanged his fingers into his cock, breahing Wonwoo in a shock.

 

The older yells loud, mouth hanging open when Mingyu continues to push in, wanting to be deep inside him. When Mingyu's deep to the hilt, he stops and let Wonwoo adjust, kising his shoulder for support. Wonwoo can't move, it hurts in a good way that he can't even breathe anymore because it's too much. He pushed back, asking Mingyu to move and the younger didn't even need to be asked twice before he moves as fast as the lightning, careful and smooth.

 

Wonwoo cries on his closet, head resting as he let Mingyu ram onto him hard and fast.

 

"Ng.." Wonwoo moans at his arm, biting it to keep himself quiet. "Mingyu.."

 

Mingyu leans down to him, kissing his cheek before he grabs the older and throws him to bed, quickly grabbing his legs and giving no time for break as he pushes inside again, sucking Wonwoo's nipple. The older was trashing wildly already, eyes shut tight from pleasure as Mingyu snapped his hips forward like a professional, hands tight on Mingyu's shoulder.

 

Mingyu pauses for Wonwoo to breathe before he grabs the olders' hand and tug it over his head, abusing his neck and appreciating his mark. Mingyu suck Wonwoo's tongue hard enough to actually made the older cough, whining at him.

 

"M-mingyu—" Wonwoo gasped, moving his hips to Mingyu who eagerly thrust in fast, moaning at Wonwoo's mouth.

 

It didn't take long before Mingyu was breathing fast and hard at Wonwoo's neck, his orgasm hitting hard that Wonwoo was filled with his cum. When he moves back, he grabs Wonwoo's cock and tugged it, licking at the precum and asking the older to cum. When Wonwoo did, the two of them slumped tiredly at the bed, energy at its lost.

 

"I hate you." Wonwoo murmurs at his ear, still high from his orgasm.

 

Mingyu grins cutely at him, kissing him softly. "You love it. Standing is a lot more exciting though"

 

Wonwoo whacked his chest, blushing furiously. "I seriously hate you, you ass."

 

Mingyu chuckles but grab him by his waist, kissing Wonwoo again, much more deeper. He ran his fingers on Wonwoo's ass and playfully insert his finger on the others' hole, making the older moan and whack his chest again. Mingyu doesn't let him up and instead spread Wonwoo's legs more, licking Wonwoo's nipples. The older couldn't bite the moan down.

 

"I-I hate you." Wonwoo mewls. "M-mingyu— yah—"

 

But Mingyu doesn't stop. This kid. Seriously.

 

♥


	14. I don't like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone came and ruined Mingyu's happy living life.
> 
> (or where someone claims she is Mingyu's destiny and no one believes because Mingyu is gay.)

Weekends ran like holiday special, quick yet memorable, so when Mingyu and Wonwoo have gone back home for school purposes, everybody was already asking them how the family meeting went. Mingyu was bomboarded with questions from his parents, asking if he did some ridiculous things or if he made their clan proud. Mingyu could only roll his eyes at that.

 

It was also suprising that Jun and Minghao dropped by to pick them up, checking if there's something new and asking the gossips.

 

"You look fine." Jun teased, grabbing Wonwoo for a hug which the other failed to reject, getting squished with Jun's strong biceps and chest. Minghao adds to them as well, hugging Wonwoo from the back and saying welcoming things to the older. Wonwoo couldn't be more happy, thanking them as he hug them back. When Wonwoo asked how's Jun's relationship with Minghao is, the two only smiled dopily, their hands quickly interlacing and it was adorable, because Wonwoo was cooing at how cute they were. 

 

The 4 of them decided to go to school together, talking about the things they have missed during Mingyu's confusion over the elder.

 

"How was your brothers?" Minghao asked Mingyu, nudging their shoulders together and Mingyu kind of missed it, the familiar feeling of being close to your bestfriend. "Who? Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung? They look fine. What's there to be not okay?" Mingyu returns the question, making Minghao laugh.

 

"No, I mean, their lovelife." He clears "I heard Jeonghan hyung is going nice with the Jisoo guy, and Seungcheol hyung—" He exclaims. "He is trying to seduce Jun's assistant!"

 

Mingyu laughs at that, unknown to the news. 

 

He wasn't aware of his brothers' lovelife and relations but he's happy for them though. When he stares at Minghao who had been good speaking korean, he couldn't help but smile. He didn't even expect to be this new, open and all. Wonwoo really did bring changes on him after they knotted. 

 

"You seem happy with him." Mingyu says, staring at Wonwoo's walking form and hearing him laugh.

 

Minghao stops on his rant, facing him slowly. He smiled fondly, nodding to Mingyu's words. "Jun, he is cool yet stupid—" and Mingyu frowns at him, about to bicker when Minghao covered his mouth. "But, I love him, and he loves me too. That makes us equal."

 

Mingyu doesn't look like he's okay with that, but Minghao made sure to assure him he is fine. 

 

"He already met my parents." Minghao added, laughing when he remember how embarrassed and clumsy Jun was infront of his parents. Mingyu seem to like the topic, grinning. "Really? How was it?"

 

Minghao burst into another fit of giggle and told Mingyu how funny the meeting was. When Minghao's mom came at that late evening, Jun was frantically bowing, hitting his head on the glass table for about 3 times and managing to push Minghao sidewards causing him to topple over the couch. He is really in an embarrased state. After their introduction, Minghao's dad came and shared the funny scene he saw infront of their house which got Jun lowering his head in shyness, wishing that Minghao will help him or cover up for him, but the younger did neither of that, and instead, laughed together with his mom.

 

"Was he scared?" Mingyu asked jokingly, wiping the tears out of his eyes from too much laughing.

 

Minghao shrugged. "Maybe he was" and he watches Jun talk to Wonwoo. "But he was real, honest and passionate."

 

"How'dya say?"

 

Minghao smiles again but now to Mingyu, who was staring at him, expecting an answer. What Jun did that night was all pure embarrassment, but, over that things, he was able to profess his undying love to the younger, telling his parents about how inlove the both of them were and that Jun will wait for Minghao until he's ready to mate and get married.

 

"You're a sap." Mingyu laughs at his palm, sighing in relief when he realized that all this time, Minghao was in good hands already. "But, I'm happy for you."

 

Minghao flushes, warm and tingling and he chuckles to himself, walking calmly, until Jun crane his neck and ushered the two of them to go faster so that they won't be late. Minghao forgot that they left their car on Mingyu's house and decided to just walk since it's a little early.

 

Jun walks to him, making Mingyu speed up and walk beside his mate, casually talking about holiday and December breaks.

 

"Serious talk?" Jun asked, grabbing his hands. Minghao nodded and that alone made Jun smile more, leaning down to kiss his cheeks. Minghao is so happy.

 

 

 

"They're adorable" Mingyu tells Wonwoo, putting an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer. Wonwoo chuckles at that, looking at him. "We're adorable too, aren't we?"

 

Mingyu laughs on the air, nodding enthusiasically. "We have always been." which cause Wonwoo to giggle more, cheeks pink and warm. The group reached their school and soon, Jun, Mingyu and Minghao are walking Wonwoo to his classes. Minghao and Jun made kissy faces and told Mingyu to give him a goodbye kiss. Wonwoo told them it's not necessary, but Mingyu looks obligated to do it anyway, so he let the other do it.

 

Mingyu peck his lips, smiling lovingly as he whisper. "I love you. I'll pick you up by afternoon. See yah"

 

Wonwoo's cheeks were still warm but he smiled wide, indicating that he's so happy. "Yeah, sure. I love you too"

 

Mingyu gave him one final kiss before Minghao and Jun decided to tug him away from the other, waving goodbye and some 'see you later wonwoo!'

 

Wonwoo sighs dreamily, walking now to his place only to spot Jisoo grinning at him like a lovestruck. "Hey loverboy." Jisoo greets, eye cat teasing Wonwoo. The latter whack his head softly, chuckling. "Says the person who doesn't flirt my fiancee's brother."

 

Jisoo look shock and act fake offended, holding his chest. "Ugh. My heart! And excuse you—" he flicks Wonwoo's forehead. "Hong Jisoo does not flirt!"

 

"Yeah. You go brizzy towards Jeonghan hyung" Wonwoo retorts sarcastically with a smile, teasing Jisoo back. The other seem to surrender, neck and face flushed from embarrassment. "I hate you." Jisoo murmurs at him, pouting.

 

Wonwoo grins. "Nah. You can't."

 

And Jisoo audibly snorted.

 

 

 

 

 

Minghao and Jun dropped Mingyu on his class as well. After waving goodbye, Mingyu quickly made his way towards his desk and thought about taking a nap. He only had one class, one regular class because being a captain of basketball made him qualified to pass the subjects without going to class. He was about to close his eyes when a hand rest on his arm, an unfamiliar feeling that had kicked his gut to whack the hand away.

 

He didn't know who it was but he wasn't expecting a girl, the new student to stare at him wide eyed.

 

Mingyu was not a man of apology, but being with Wonwoo made him change his cold exterior and bad habits. "Sorry." He flinched at his own words and frown, waiting for the girl to speak.

 

The girl smiled at him, rows of white teeth exposed. "It's okay. Why slap my hand though?"

 

There's some whispers on why the girl is openly talking to Mingyu, one of the most scariest yet respected student in the school. Mingyu ignores them, opting to listen to what the transfer is talking about and maybe tell her to shut up, but in a nice way.

 

"My name is Hyemi!" And she shows Mingyu he I.D "I look pretty, aren't I? I just transferred here and people are looking at me curiously because of my natural red hair color but I told them—"

 

"Shut up" Mingyu finally blows, eyes sharp. The girl blinked at him, unaware that she was blabbering a little too much. "Don't you have anything to do?" Mingyu doesn't want to be rude or bad, but he don't know how he'll tell the noisy girl to leave him alone. He have never been this kind to conversate too so he wants to limit the chances of the girl of befriending him.

 

The girl was gaping at him and the sight was a little adorable. "Why you gotta be so mean?!" She pouts, crossing her arms. 

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, feeling that this conversation will not end as long as this girl doesn't shut up. "What do you want? Get to the point? I'm busy taking a nap and you ruined it" He said coldly and the aura was so dark and intense. But the girl smiled wide, suddenly holding on his arms as she squeal. "I've seen this in a fanfic! The main characters met, and they're polar opposites and against all odds. But—" and she stared at Mingyu's beautiful eyes. "But they fell inlove and live happily ever after."

 

Mingyu quirks an eyebrow at her, noticing the looks the other student are giving them. He wriggle his arm and pull it away, scoffing. "Those are for kids. Fairy tales and happy endings? What is this? A big fat joke?"

 

The girl look sad about what he said, and quickly whack his chest which got Mingyu widening his eyes at her. Okay. She is getting over the line, the magical limit Mingyu made and she's acting like a soon-to-be girlfriend about to realized that they belong to each other. What the actual heck.

 

"Stop staring." She pouts at him again, now hitting Mingyu's chest softly and at this moment, people may think they are a couple. "I know I'm beautiful."

 

Mingyu scoffs loud and averted his gaze on his bag, picking it before making a move and leaving Hyemi alone. He pats his classmates' back and asked them to cover him up because he had stomach problems and will probably be at the infirmary for awhile. The student look too scared to even object the favor.

 

Mingyu heard Hyemi calling after him asking what's his name but he ran quick, wishing that the annoying voice will leave and vanish. Ugh.

 

 

He reaches the infirmary quick and thanked the saints that there's no patient. He hears the rustle of curtain and saw the nurse incharge today. The intern of nursing.

 

"You got to be kidding me." Seungkwan blew his bangs, staring at Mingyu. "You are not sick"

 

Mingyu smiles at him sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "I just need a hide-out."

 

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at that but slide the curtain over, motioning Mingyu to sit or lay. Mingyu gave a small 'thanks' and laid down the bed, sighing in relief. The two of them knew each other basically, because Mingyu used to get a lot of injuries and fractures while practicing for basketball and he always end up inside the infirmary with his member cooing at how amazing their leader was. 

 

"This is not a hide-out, I must remind you." Seungkwan says, sitting on his chair and picking the records of patients. 

 

Mingyu nods and covered his eyes, taking slow breathes before he feels the pull of slumber. It didn't even reach a minute when the door swung open, Hyemi frantically looking around. Seungkwan stood to ask her what she's looking for but Hyemi already saw Mingyu on the bed, sleeping peacefully and walked to him softly. "He said he had stomach ache" She looks sad.

 

Seungkwan nods slowly, staring at her because she's far from familiar. "Ugh. Who are you?"

 

Hyemi seems to realize and smiled at him, so wide. "I'm Hyemi! I'm a transfer!"

 

Seungkwan's mouth formed an 'o' and asked her again. "Ugh. You're connected with Mingyu? Or—"

 

"Oh yes!" She said loudly. "I am his classmate and soon-to-be and he ran earlier to go here and I know he is sad that he have to stop our conversation even if he's kinda rude but I know—"

 

"Shh." Seungkwan covered her mouth. "Okay. Okay. Slow down."

 

She nodded and gulped, asking Seungkwan to remove his hold. The other did and Hyemi says, looking very fond of Mingyu. "I finally found my destiny."

 

Seungkwan feels like vomiting, his inner diva-ness showing as he rest his hand on his hips. Destiny? Because last time he remembered, Mingyu sadly talked about his bestfriend who didn't love him back and, also, Mingyu is gay. So gay of the gayest. So how will they be destiny?

 

"You're staring at the wrong person then." Seungkwan sasses and pushes her by her shoulder to the door. "And if you're not sick, then leave."

 

Hyemi frowns at him, defending herself. "You can't judge my love life that easily!"

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "Oh believe me sweetheart, I can. You don't even know his full name. What makes you so sure that he is your destiny? Excuse me, you just came here and then boom— he is your destiny?"

 

He walks to Hyemi and flick her forehead. "You don't even know he's gay and that he had a boyfriend. So if you don't have anything to say, you can kindly walk out because the door is that way, not here."

 

Hyemi wasn't able to speak and it looks like she's not about to answer anymore, so she harrumphed, turning to leave. 

 

Seungkwan sighed on his own, closing the door and going back to his seat to resume checking the list. He had hard time dealing with his projects because he had his mind thinking about the girl, Mingyu and Mingyu's bestfriend. Really. Who could've that bestfriend be?

 

His thought shattered when the door creak open again, now slowly as a head peek in. Glad it wasn't the same annoying girl from before. 

 

"Who is it?" Seungkwan asked, still checking the files he was holding.

 

The guy, who was Wonwoo, smiled at Seungkwan before he shuffled in, oblivious to the fact that his fiancee was inside as well. "Ugh. Can I have a medicine for headache? My friend kept on whining about his head." He asked shyly.

 

Seungkwan raises his head to smile at him, nodding. "You should've just cut his head then."

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen and Seungkwan thought it's an adorable sight. He stood, walking to where the cabinet of medicines are. He heard Wonwoo took in a shock gasp when he reached for the bottle. He crane his neck and saw Wonwoo infront of Mingyu. 

 

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at him. "You know him?" Just to make sure he is not another rude person to tell him that they're both destiny and more.

 

Wonwoo flushes, a warm smile on his lips. "U-ugh yeah." and he ran his finger on Mingyu's wrist. "H-he's my mate and fiancee."

 

Seungkwan's mind seem to not function. There are thousands of question in his mind but all he can say is "Oh really?" which got Wonwoo confused, and also a little embarrassed because why are they talking about that when all he want is medicine. Seungkwan was about to interrogate him more when Mingyu finally wakes up, eyes wide when he saw Wonwoo looking down at him.

 

Seungkwan watched them, curious if what Wonwoo is saying is real.

 

Mingyu shot up, so quick that Seungkwan didn't even see the movement. The taller grabs Wonwoo nearer, making Wonwoo fall down on his lap. Mingyu nuzzles his head on the olders' neck, purring when he felt the same warmth spread over the both of them. Wonwoo blushes but doesn't push him away, just cradle his face on his hands. "Why are you here?" Wonwoo asked, tilting his head and Mingyu swears he was the cutest person alive to walk the face of the earth.

 

"Someone stupid is following me." Mingyu muses, annoyed at his statement.

 

Wonwoo seems to don't mind, just pepper Mingyu with kisses. Seungkwan doesn't want to interrupt, really, but he had not choice because Wonwoo's medicine is waiting right at his hand. So he coughed loud, making the two stare at him like a deer caught in headlights. Seungkwan smiles tinily, showing what Wonwoo needed. "Ugh. Your medicine?"

 

Wonwoo smiles wide then stood, thanking Seungkwan for that, not that he minds. 

 

Before Wonwoo leaves, Mingyu kisses him in the lips and wave him goodbye like a sap. So, this must be the guy huh, Seungkwan thought to himself, happy that it wasn't another fraud act cause by jealous girls and crazy mans.

 

"So, ugh, he's the bestfriend?" Seungkwan asked after a while, watching Mingyu sigh dazedly.

 

Mingyu seem to snap on his reverie, but still smiling dazedly, he shook his head. "Nope. He's my life, the beauty of my soul."

 

"You're a sap, now shut up." Seungkwan throws a nearby pillow at him but all he got was Mingyu laughing. Think about it, if it's not his bestfriend and first love, who might he be? Not that he need to know, maybe he was just curious. Ugh.

 

"He's my fiancee." Mingyu says after awhile and Seungkwan made a face, not believing that 'did Mingyu just read my mind?' which got him a snort. "I don't read minds. I just happened to have friends that have that ability, telepathy, yeah, and sometimes I can hear your thoughts because of that." He explains.

 

"I didn't know telepathy can be learned."

 

"It can't." Mingyu shrugs. "But you can adopt it. The more you have friends with that ability, the more you get accustomed by it."

 

Seungkwan nod slowly, interest on his gut. "So what about your fiancee? The beauty of your soul." He snickers at the words.

 

Mingyu explains him that. "Oh yeah. He's my fiancee, we're engaged through papers." and he seems to smile more, a happy expression on his face. "We thought about divorcing after the contract, but then, he was so amazing" and that sappy smile was on his lips again, a more endearing and fond one. "And then I fell because who wouldn't, and realized it was real already."

 

Seungkwan feels like he's listening to a live broadcast of love story or in the radio. Nevertheless, it made him smile because finally, Mingyu doesn't need to cry or look like he have lost a family. However, he remembers duty and walked to where Mingyu is laying, flicking his forehead. "Thanks to you I have wasted 30 minutes instead of checking my files. Now you, sleep as I work."

 

Mingyu shrugs, a smile still on his lips as he said 'thanks' and closed his eyes, letting Seungkwan slide the curtain to cover him. Such a nice day.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Soon, the bell rang which got the student yelling in happiness. Class is finally over. Mingyu had basketball practice so Wonwoo took his time spending it inside the library, waiting for Mingyu to pick him up. Weekends with Mingyu is a blast and probably one of the best days Wonwoo had ever had. Mingyu finally met his cousins too, which got him nervous because the two are devils-in-disguise, acting sweet but little troublemakers. 

 

He also remember Chan thanking Mingyu after the latter pushed him down on Hansol's lap. These kids seriously.

 

His phone beep and flashes, a message just came. 

 

_From: Little Chan~_

_How is Mingyu-hyung? I miss him already TT_TT_

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at the message, sending a reply. _'you miss him, not me. funny'_. Chan didn't reply on that, maybe feeling guilty that he was asking for his cousin-hyung's fiancee and not him. Wonwoo decided to just busy himself with reading, liking the book he was currently on.

 

He was too immersed on his reading that he didn't realized Hyemi sat down on the chair across him. She had a big frown on her face, pouting as she bashfully stare at the silent Wonwoo.

 

"I don't like your face." Hyemi says loud, pointing at Wonwoo. The latter only realized that he was the one being talked to when he notice that there's no people around. "Excuse me?" He blinks at Hyemi, lowering his book.

 

"I don't like your face." Hyemi repeats, nodding to her words. "You look very mysterious, and you have that tall nose everybody was dreaming. Your eyes looks like they can glamour or seduce people!" She exclaims and Wonwoo tried hard not to frown, but instead laugh at her. "What?"

 

Hyemi pouts at him more. "Do I know you?"

 

"I should be the one asking you that." Wonwoo laughs on his palm, so delicate and classy that made Hyemi gap at him. "I mean, you sat here and then suddenly shouted infront of me. I think that's rude for a start, why do that anyway?"

 

Hyemi blinks at him, blushing when he realized that Wonwoo is such a gentleman. Maybe Wonwoo is the real prince and that they were destined to each other! Maybe this was it!

 

"Ugh. I need to go now." Wonwoo tells her, picking the book he was reading. "My fiancee's waiting for me out. Bye."

 

Hyemi continues to gap at him, not understanding the fast scenes. He's taken? Fiancee? But— she consciously grabbed Wonwoo's arm, shyly peeking at him as she asked. "What's your name?"

 

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." He answered with a smile and gently pushed the hand away, waving goodbye as he walked out. Hyemi sighs in dazed, thinking about how handsome yet mysterious Wonwoo is. 

 

 

Wonwoo walks out just in time to bump into Mingyu, smiling as he hugged the shock latter. Mingyu pets his hair when he recovered, leaning down to kiss him. "Come. Jeonghan hyung said we had some celebration going on."

 

Wonwoo chuckles and let himself be tugged, walking down the streets of Seoul with intertwined fingers and fond loving smile on their lips.

 

 

♥

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Look at our updates. Thanks for the kudos! Keep commenting and kudos-ing haha. It keep me alive! :D
> 
> And, an awaited 'dangerous heat' of Mingyu is about to come, and so is the end of the story :)
> 
> I'll be posting extra chapters about JiHan, JiCheol,JunHao, and also HanChan once it's done! :D
> 
> Fighting~!


	15. Your On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu's heat finally hits off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some big announcement. But I'll tell you at the end of the chapter. So enjoy reading for now :)

Another day passes and as the day continue, things get a little more complicated. Mingyu learned that Hyemi wasn't after him anymore when she purposedly bumped into Mingyu to follow Wonwoo on his way to the library. Mingyu was abit hesitant but he trust Wonwoo, the older telling him that Hyemi just had a puppy crush on him even when then girl keep saying 'you're my destiny'.

 

Minghao and Jun were set to work on the company for a week, telling their friends that they'll have to move plans because of school works and company.

 

Jeonghan and Jisoo seems to be okay like Jihoon and Seungcheol so it made Mingyu frustrated, on why everything is perfect then there comes Hyemi, the ruiner.

 

The girl likes to stick to his mate, always there wherever Wonwoo is at and Mingyu made sure to be always there too, sending daggers to Hyemi who will just sticked her tongue out and act innocent when Wonwoo's looking at them. Hyemi sometimes would be too bold and hold Wonwoo's hand, or even lean on his shoulder when she's playing the aegyo card. And Mingyu would always be there to push the other away, circling a protective arm around Wonwoo which got the older chuckling at how cute he were.

 

"You don't know how she looks at you." Mingyu whines, his face burried on Wonwoo's neck as the other busy himself with reading. Wonwoo hums back, still engrossed with what he is reading. Mingyu looks up at him, pouting. "And it's okay for you?"

 

Wonwoo finally sighs, smiling dopily at the younger. "And what got my baby whining at this late evening?"

 

Mingyu pouts more even if the endearment caught him off-guard, his heart fluttering and still not used to the love and affection that he was receiving. He however, answers straight and hard like a bullet. "I hate Hyemi. I wish you push her away. I don't want her near you."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"B-because—" Mingyu find his words nerve-wrecking and serious, like he was a kid, stubborn and stupid. "Because I'm jealous. I'm hurt whenever you let her near you. I.. I want you on my own. Urgh. Damn it. Don't you unders—" 

 

Wonwoo kisses him to shut him up, giggling when Mingyu eagerly responded. The older put his book away, hugging the taller by his waist and burrying his face on Mingyu's chest after. "There's no need to get jealous. You marked me already. I'm yours."

 

Mingyu sighs a little indignant, still offensive about his feelings but Wonwoo's calm and comforting hand behind his back is a killer, stopping him from his rant. 

 

Wonwoo leaned up, closing the distance again and making sure Mingyu doesn't feel any of that feelings anymore. Makes him feel secure.

 

Wonwoo hugs him tight, an arm around his neck to deepen the kiss so when the two pulled away, the taller follows which made the older giggle again. Mingyu frowns at him, asking for another. "You have to promise me first." Wonwoo winks at him, teasing. "That you'll not be whiny. It's okay to get jealous but the more you think about it, the more it shows that you don't trust me, yourself or the both of us."

 

Mingyu sighs, nodding obediently. "I promise."

 

Wonwoo smiled, a cheeky one and tugged the taller down again, kissing him passionately like there's no tomorrow. Their romantic kisses ended up into a hot steamy session where Wonwoo have to deal with bruises and marks at school because they were so obvious.

 

"Rough night?" Seokmin, another classmate asked, whistling at the obvious bites. Wonwoo flushes but doesn't cover them, instead nod. "Ugh. He feels very unsure of us so I made him sure."

 

Seokmin smiles at that, patting his head. "Seriously. You, not serious? That's impossible."

 

Wonwoo nodded, relieved that his classmate understands him. In didn't take long when their comfortable conversation was ruined because Hyemi came, eyeing Seokmin like he was a killer. "Who are you? Why are you touching Wonwoo-oppa?"

 

Seokmin raised an eyebrow which got Wonwoo shrugging. "Nevermind her."

 

Seokmin nod and snobbed her, making her flinched in her spot. Hyemi walks to them, sitting beside Wonwoo when she finally notices the deep and purples bruises on her crush' neck. "Oppa!" She yells. "What's that?! Someone raped you?!"

 

Wonwoo shuts her down, asking her to slow and calm down. She accusingly points her finger on the bruises, not liking it one bit. "I don't like it."

 

Seokmin snorted and Wonwoo can sense that he was cursing inside his mind about Hyemi. 

 

Hyemi still stared at the bruises like she was wishing that it'll be gone by her glance. "It's from my fiancee." Wonwoo informs her, busy on his book. "So it's better if you stay away from me now." He says as calm as possible.

 

She look sad when she lift her head, shooking her head. "No, I don't want to let you go."

 

"You don't own him." Seokmin finally speaks, rolling his eyes. "And he's not even yours to begin with. So stop the act."

 

Wonwoo gave him the look and turned to face Hyemi, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry but you have to stop following me. Me and my fiancee don't actually appreciate it. Maybe you can just divert your. focus on another person instead."

 

Hyemi bit her lips, looking lost as she held onto Wonwoo's arm. "But I want you. Just you."

 

Wonwoo heard Seokmin says in his mind 'what the fuck' but he didn't face the other anymore, instead stared at Hyemi's eyes, her orbs blown because of emotions. "I'm sorry." Wonwoo whispers at her before he snap his fingers, Seokmin watching close as Hyemi's eyes turned black, then with a second, came back to life and asked them. "Ugh. Who are you?"

 

Seokmin's jaw almost drop with what he saw but decided to let Hyemi walk away first before he can shout like a maniac.

 

"What is that?!" Seokmin almost yell, eyes wide. Wonwoo grins at him, going back to his book. "That's hypnothism."

 

"But her memories was erased." Seokmin pouts at him. "How's that?"

 

"I just erased myself on her mind." Wonwoo shrugs, giving Seokmin a look to shut up because he's gonna continue his book. Seokmin, however doesn't seem to stop, still asking. "Why didn't you already did it before then?" He asked, confused. "Now you got your fiancee jealous and furious."

 

"Because I want him to be like that." Is what Wonwoo said before he throws a book at the other. "Now shut up. I'm busy reading."

 

 

 

 

 

"You what?" Minghao asked from the pile of papers, eyes warily looking at the older. Jun removed his glasses before he stretches his limb, smiling at the younger. "I said, my parents are gonna be here and I'm gonna introduce you to them."

 

Meeting Jun's parents is quite exciting yet nerve-wrecking, his thoughts shattering like glasses when he realized that he is about to meet them personally and that they are going to interact with him, interrogate him. He gulp nervously, fingers resting on his lap. "Will they like me?"

 

"They already do."

 

Minghao look at him confused but even before he can ask, Jun had already beat it to him. "I showed them your picture and they were very happy that you were chinese too." Jun answers lightly, still busy on his papers because he wasn't looking at Minghao now. The smaller still couldn't breathe calmly, now, he feels more nervous because what if they are expecting? Minghao shook his head from the thoughts, encouraging himself that he'll be better than Jun when they meet him and that he will not be a disgrace.

 

"You're thinking too much." Jun says and now his eyes were directed to him, so serious and captivated. "I can hear it from here. Your nervous heartbeat and the mess inside your mind."

 

Minghao remembered what Wonwoo said about Jun's special talent. 

 

He stopped thinking then, making Jun laugh at his hands. "What's wrong?"

 

"Don't read my mind." Minghao musses, not amused yet embarrassed. There are so many things running inside Minghao's head and it's embarrassing that 75% of those thoughts were about them and more. Jun nods obediently, grinning at him. "I understand. I don't see why though? Thinking of me too much?"

 

Minghao throws the cushion pillow at him.

 

He heard Jun laughing and that was all he need to calm himself, a small smile on his lips as he continue on his paper works **(because he is an intern and he ended up having this work because of his family.)**

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu's feeling bad on their practice. Though he made sure to not be burden, keeping some distance when he feel dizzy all of a sudden. Their competition is near yet he feels like he wasn't being a good captain, always silent at the moment. Minho, his right-hand-hyung was the leader for the today, seeing that Mingyu isn't really doing well. Though the other members can't help but worry too, because this was Mingyu's first time to be sick. He have fractures and sprain, but that's it, not today that he wasn't even able to speak or coach them inside the court.

 

"What do you think happened?" Jinyoung asked, concern on his face as they watch Mingyu cover himself with jacket.

 

"Maybe he didn't ate breakfast." Kai pouted "Or. Maybe he is cold and probably gonna be sick on the competition!"

 

Minho came to whack his head, sighing. "He is already sick." And the three of them watch Mingyu dozed off, face red. It's nearing winter so maybe it's because of the weather. Still, Mingyu is not this weak. He have never been like this, not until now. "We should call little lamb." Kai suggested, pertaining the little lamb to no other than Mingyu's fiancee, Wonwoo before he glance at them. "I mean, Mingyu can't stay like this in here. He should just rest and we'll just text him about the plans for the competition."

 

Minho smiles at that, patting his back. "Great idea. But who's gonna search for him?"

 

"I will." Jinyoung volunteers. "I know what class he is in at this moment."

 

The two raises an eyebrow at him which got him stuttering embarrassed. "I-I do not stalk!" and crosses his arms when Kai asked silently 'oh really?'. He pouts, defeated like a puppy. "Okay maybe I do. But just a little okay!" And he stares at them with big wide eyes. 'And please don't tell Mingyu! He'll kill me!"

 

"I didn't know you have it in you." Minho jokes but pushes Jinyoung already, motioning him to find his crush/Mingyu's fiancee. 

 

The both of them return their gazes to Mingyu who had this weird aura that can't be explain. Suddenly, Kai spoke again which shock Minho on what he said. "Maybe he's in heat."

 

Minho widen his eyes and gap at him. "W-what make you think so?"

 

Kai shrugs, answeeing nonchalantly. "Just thinking. Because he's hot, like he had a fever yet he feels cold. Then, he smell different. I dunno to you but it seems to me like it was that." but he quickly covered it, mixing his thoughts. "But think about it, maybe he really is sick. He have been sneezing. Seriously?"

 

Minho have feared Mingyu's heat. First, because it was his first one and, 2nd because he was at school. Mingyu have shared the fact that his heat is precious and that his family is waiting for it to make it special. And the reason is because, their family tend to have strong scents that causes other wolves to dive into them, much more sweeter than omegas, that is. That's why he called it dangerous.

 

He snapped back out of thoughts when Kai punches his arm, telling him to continue practice. Minho could only sigh and wish that Mingyu's heat will be safer than he expected it to be.

 

 

 

Wonwoo was answering on the board when Jinyoung came right into his room, a little sweaty and concerned. "Ugh. Is Wonwoo here?" He asked over the door, not able to see through the barrier. Stupid. The students answered a loud 'yes' and when Jinyoung slide the door open, Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him, hands still in the board. "What do you need?" The teacher asked.

 

Jinyoung bows in respect then retorted quickly. "Our captain, his fiancee needs him. The other is currently sick and needs to be send back home."

 

The teacher frowns. "Wonwoo's still in class. Can you not tell him that?"

 

Jinyoung was persuasive enough, shooking his head. "He had a fever mam. Please, let Wonwoo off for today." He begs, concern for their captain. "He's been burning eversince practice started. We don't know what's wrong."

 

The teacher sighed on her place, nodding and shooing Wonwoo and Jinyoung away. Wonwoo's classmate shouted some 'take care!' and 'keep safe' on their way out.

 

When Jinyoung turned to face the other with a worried expression, Wonwoo was worried as well, walk fastening as they head towards the gym. He feel bad and sad, because, how come he didn't know his fiancee is sick? When the entered the gym, the practice abruptly stopped, all eyes on him. He feel the shiver run down his body when he smelled the intoxicating sweet scent around the place. He's glad everyone inside is alpha or else they would've faint from too much scent. He covered his nose and ran to Mingyu, eyes widening when he realized it was Mingyu's scent all along.

 

Mingyu was flushing red and burning like a fire. So when Wonwoo land his sweaty shaking hands on the taller's forehead, the other flinched awake, moaning slightly at the touch.

 

"W-wonwoo.." He whispers, voice husky as he tug the jacket more on his shoulders. "It feels hot. So hot."

 

Wonwoo grabbed his bag and sling it on his shoulder, before holding Mingyu on his waist and arm. "Come. We need to get home." He says softly, apologetic at how it must have hurt. Mingyu shifts and the olders' thankful Mingyu's sane enough to obey him. Mingyu sling his arm over the older, coughing loud. Jinyoung and Minho glance at each other before they nodded, asking Wonwoo to take their captain home and that they'll just tell their coach what's happening.

 

Wonwoo mouthed a 'thank you' before he tried rushing them outside the parking lot.

 

Wonwoo have heard Mingyu's heat is precious yet dangerous, that's why he don't know if he should feel scared or overwhelmed. This is the time they were all waiting for. And though Mingyu had already marked him as his own, the dominance seeping out of the taller seems to invade Wonwoo more and give him the superior aura. They'll just tell their parents about the marks once it's done but for now, Mingyu needs to fuck the haziness out of his senses. 

 

Wonwoo successfully laid Mingyu on the passenger seat, arranging his seatbelt and grabbing his phone to send a text over Seungcheol that Mingyu's in his heat already.

 

He was about to start driving when Mingyu rest his face on his neck, his hands roaming on his thighs. "Ugh. Mingyu. We still need to get home." He says softly, pushing the hand away. Mingyu pouts and shook his head, not liking the idea. "I don't want."

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes before starting the engine with Mingyu half-whining and rubbing his legs. 

 

He just wished they'll be able to reach their house without Mingyu jumping out off the seat and into his lap. Seriously. He doesn't even know how he'll fuck the other cause just thinking about it— it's hella awkward. Urgh.

 

 

 

 

 

"We have to get out." Seungcheol says, picking his scarf and his phone together with his wallet. Jeonghan and Jihoon who are busy playing Mario Kart raises an eyebrow, Jeonghan whining. "But I'm enjoying!"

 

Seungcheol sighs, shaking his head. "Mingyu's in heat and the both of you—" point his finger to Jihoon and Jeonghan "won't be able to handle the scent. Mingyu's scent is strong. We have to leave so that they can have the house for their own."

 

Jihoon wrinkled his nose, confused. "Is it necessary to leave? Can't they just close their door then?"

 

Seungcheol breathed deep in mild annoyance of their stubborness. He picks Jihoon by his arm and threw him over his shoulder, the smaller yelling loud from shock. He gave Jeonghan a glance and as an older brother, he pulls off a scary look. Jeonghan pouts but followed anyway by picking his phone and sending Jisoo a text to go and meet at a cafe once his classes are done. Jihoon was still struggling to go down, whacking his back to put him down. Seungcheol doesn't though and kicks the door open, waiting for Jeonghan to walk out too.

 

"Where are you taking me?!" Jihoon grunted, still struggling down. "Put me down this instant!"

 

Seungcheol continued on ignoring his complaints and instead walked to where his car is parked. Jeonghan jump right at the seat at the back and started typing on his phone. Jihoon release a sigh when Seungcheol carefully puts him down the passengers' seat. "Happy?" The taller wriggles an eyebrow, grinning smug. Jihoon punches his solid chest, pouting adorably. "I hate you."

 

The taller laughs at that and decided to start the engine, now driving away.

 

"I hope they get through it safely." Jeonghan whispers from behind, eyes longingly staring at the road. Jihoon raises an eyebrow, asking. "How dangerous can Mingyu be?"

 

"Well.." Seungcheol hums, thinking deep. "Last year, even if it's still not his mating season, he breaks the bed headboard."

 

Jihoon's eyes widen at that.

 

"Yeah. And he kicked the door open which got it flying." Jeonghan added and Jihoon couldn't quite react, just let his eyes widen more if possible and his jaw hanging open. His cheeks were flushing when he remembered that Seungcheol's younger brother, Mingyu had a mate now. "Are they gonna be fine?"

 

Seungcheol cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

"I mean.." Jihoon flushes more. He was just concerned. What if something bad happens to Mingyu's mate because of his aggresiveness and power. Before he could even voice out his thoughts, Seungcheol messes his hair. "They're gonna be fine. I'm probably sure Mingyu wouldn't want his mate hurt." The other explains.

 

Jihoon nods at his words and shyly interlaced their fingers together which got Jeonghan on the back, snorting and a little bit giggling.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo had a lot of regret on his life. And one of them is not gaining weight. Now he feel so weak, because carrying Mingyu inside and upstairs is a big hassle. Ugh. If only he had been stronger, or more bigger. 

 

"Wonwoo.." Mingyu slurred, and he sounded like he had been drunk all the while. Wonwoo sighs and continued dragging him upstairs. It's a big distraction too that Mingyu's body is hot, very very hot and sweaty and the taller had been whining, asking that he'd take Wonwoo now, wherever they land on. Wonwoo objects and tells him the room is a private place for that.

 

Wonwoo smiles to hinself when he sees Mingyu's door open. He kicked it wider, pulling Mingyu with him inside. He is glad that he texted Seungcheol before going home or else it might've been an awkward situation where Wonwoo would ask help on carrying Mingyu because he is weak.

 

"Finally!" Wonwoo yells, pushing Mingyu down on the bed.

 

He didn't even had the time to wipe his own sweat when Mingyu's hands dragged him down, purposedly pulling him and caging him with his body. "Wonwoo.."

 

The older can only laugh nervously, gulping. "M-mingyu.. we're home."

 

Mingyu looks like he wasn't listening because he leaned down, breathe ghosting over Wonwoo's collarbones. The older shuddered, hands softly gripping on Mingyu's forearm as the taller kisses his clavicle, one of Wonwoo's sensitive spots. Mingyu carded his hands on Wonwoo's hair, tugging it softly making the older groan. "Easy.." Wonwoo slaps his chest but Mingyu doesn't react on that. Instead, grabs both of Wonwoo's hands and kept it locked on his fist, abusing his earlobe.

 

Wonwoo can't keep quiet so he opens his mouth and let all the sounds run out. No one is listening anyway.

 

Before Wonwoo even know what's happening, his clothes were being tugged away. He opens his eyes only to see Mingyu staring at him lustfully, deep and loving. "Wonwoo.." He whispers.

 

"Mingyu" He retorts back, trying hard to break free but Mingyu doesn't let him.

 

"Let me.." Mingyu whispers, leaning down again to kiss him in the lips. "Let me.. make you mine."

 

Wonwoo flushes at that. He is already his but then, Mingyu doesn't seem to be sane enough to actually analyze his words and to realized that he already have Wonwoo as his mate. Nevertheless, Wonwoo still answered with the same intensity of love and passion.

 

"Make me yours, Mingyu" Wonwoo bites out, closing his eyes when Mingyu instantly latches his mouth on his body.

 

 

It's gonna be a long night.

 

♥

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been long since I last updated. But, here is the news.
> 
> This story is coming to an end. Many may have hate me, but the truth is, this story really is a short chaptered story. I promised myself that this should only had 10 chapters, but I extended it to 6 more.
> 
> That's why, what I'm talking about is that, the next chapter is probably the last one.
> 
> I'm gonna make it long so that you will know everything that will happen in details.
> 
> I love this story and glad it received love through comments and kudos! <3
> 
> I'll be seeing you in another SVT fic, I'm sure of that! :*
> 
> Ciao~


	16. What a Beautiful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu sees the beauty of life right at Wonwoo's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. Enjoy the final chapter :)

Wonwoo was on the verge of crying when Mingyu doesn't let go of his hands as he continued to abuse Wonwoo's neck, leaving bruises and bites that will probably be obvious after this exhausting session. "Mingyu.." Wonwoo calls, trying to break free from Mingyu's tight hold. "Will you let go of me"

Mingyu only grunts, kissing down to lick at his navel, watching how Wonwoo will react. 

Wonwoo takes a deep breathe and, thinking, kicked Mingyu so hard he fell off the bed. Wonwoo heard the taller fell down with a loud thump, a groan following after. Wonwoo doesn't actually intended to do it but Mingyu's getting a little off-hand, and as an older mate, he need to make sure Mingyu finishes his heat nice and careful.

"Sorry" Wonwoo cheekily smiles at the lump below, Mingyu still groaning. "That hurts." The taller responded and Wonwoo's happy Mingyu's a little sane to answer enough.

"C'mere." Wonwoo softly calls, pulling Mingyu by his arm and pushing him to bed. Mingyu watches Wonwoo move, the older blinking at him innocently. "H-how are we gonna do this again?" He shyly asked, face beaming red from embarrassment. Mingyu hoarsely replied with a small 'i'll fuck you, dumbass' but Wonwoo was too over that, thinking deep while Mingyu tried to reach for him closer.

"I know" Wonwoo smiles suddenly to himself then faces Mingyu, pushing him down by his shoulder as he leaned close, lips resting on Mingyu's ear "I'll fuck you."

Mingyu's reaction was priceless. A little too shock yet aroused by the suggestion. 

He replied softly, hands gripping tight on Wonwoo's biceps "Yes, yes, please"

Wonwoo smirked and leaned down to kiss his mouth, open and fervent. Mingyu squirms under him, foreign with the feeling of inferiority as Wonwoo pressed him down firmly by his shoulders and practically sat down on his lap. Wonwoo groans at the sight of Mingyu, needy and panting, skin glistening with sweat. His eyes were closed tight, breathing hard even if they hadn't started much yet.

He waste no time and pushed Mingyu's clothes up, ignoring the younger's whine about his clothes. Wonwoo snarled at him because, duh, Wonwoo didn't whine when they did it. Maybe he did, but he's not stubborn. He was easy. Mingyu's nipples were erect and pretty, so hard Wonwoo groans at it when he took it in his mouth. Mingyu trashes, foreign to the feeling and gripped so hard on Wonwoo's arm it'll probably have bruised tomorrow.

"Y-yah" Mingyu moans, tugging Wonwoo closer. "I'll come undone, asshole."

Wonwoo frowns at him. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Fuck me already." The taller huffs adorably and Wonwoo didn't stop himself to kiss that pout away. Mingyu whispers 'stop teasing' on his mouth and Wonwoo is not a masochist to bully him either. So he nod, smiling as Mingyu gives his cheek a wet kiss. Adorable.

Wonwoo drags Mingyu's slacks in one-go, kicking the piece of cloth away and quickly removing his own too. 

He can feel his own nervous heartbeat over his ribcage. This is his first time topping and watching Mingyu move over the bed with much neediness makes Wonwoo hard, a lot harder than he ever imagined. He reaches for his own cock, pumping it slowly as Mingyu arches on the bed, his sensitive body getting more sensitive within the passing seconds. Blame the cold air too.

"W-won—" Mingyu grits his teeth, blindly reaching for the older. "Where the fuck are you?"

Wonwoo walked slowly to the younger, eyes a little hungry and he would be lying if he isn't excited as well with this. When Wonwoo lands his nimble fingers on Mingyu's cheek, the younger moan loud again and Wonwoo doesn't stop himself anymore and pushes the taller down, pinning him hardly. He reaches for Mingyu's cock, pumping it a little faster than his own and planted his lips right at Mingyu's earlobe, moaning there. Their noises just added to the sexual tension and Wonwoo can suddenly feel pre-cum leaking right at Mingyu's cock. The younger mewls at him, humping his hips right at Wonwoo and fucking it hard. Wonwoo watches him with lust, licking his own lips as Mingyu continue to fuck himself with the olders' fist.

It didn't take seconds before Mingyu came, body spaming and shaking from his sudden outburst.

Wonwoo watches him with amusement as Mingyu blink his eyes open, breathing heavily. "Asshole.." Mingyu whispers to him, grinning childishly and he is so cute when he is blushing. Wonwoo grins back, and raises his fingers to taste the cum. Mingyu mewls at that, his hips canting up where he can have friction, right at Wonwoo's leg.

Wonwoo lets him as he lick the cum off, watching Mingyu hump himself.

It didn't take long before Mingyu was asking him to fuck him already. Wonwoo spreads his legs wider, staring at Mingyu's hole hungrily, and really, this must've how Mingyu felt when he was the dominant one. He can feel Mingyu's shiver through their linked bodies causing him to bite his lips, nervous fingers potruding the tight pink hole. It must've hurt because Mingyu hisses and instantly pushes his hands away. Unlike omegas, alphas don't self-lubricate so it kinda hurts like hell to be fuck right at the ass.

"Fuck, Wonwoo, that hurts." Mingyu voiced out and the older heard the pain in his voice, searching for Mingyu's eyes.

The younger was tearing though not sobbing, but his eyes were about to be red, sored and swollen just like his lips. Wonwoo retracts his finger and frown, not understanding it. Omegas have such different heats compared to alphas and betas. Mingyu breathes out, calming himself down and grabbing a pillow to hug before he ushered Wonwoo to continue. 

"Are you sure?" Wonwoo's frown didn't leave his face.

Mingyu nod eagerly. "I need it Wonwoo"

Wonwoo nods and as calmly as possible, slipped a finger inside, gauging Mingyu's reaction. "Relax" Wonwoo tells him because the tightness of his hole can probably cut his own finger and he doesn't want that. Mingyu does relax with Wonwoo kissing his chest, whispering sweet words and Mingyu felt himself flush to the roots of his hair and from behind his back upto his spine. Who knows Wonwoo can be this cheesy and considerate.

Watching Mingyu's expression soften into a calm one, Wonwoo was able to push the second finger, of course with Mingyu hitching his breathe and pulling his legs a little wider for Wonwoo to work. 

"That's it." Wonwoo tells him softly, so caring and sweet. "That's my baby."

Mingyu whines at him, nails digging painfully at Wonwoo's back. He also burries his face on the olders' neck and practically spurs incoherent curses because the finger inside him actually scratches some sensitive spots and it's arousing and hot. "The fuck? Since when I'm the submissive one" The younger blurts out, partially annoyed and half-whiny. The older laughs at him and kisses his sharp jaw, breathing there. "Right now baby. Right now."

Mingyu wants to protest about that, but his breathe and words were harshly cut-off when Wonwoo pushes the third finger in and spread his fingers like a professional. Have he done this before?

"Take it easy" Mingyu grits out, teeth scraping rough on Wonwoo's throat. Wonwoo smirks down at him and Mingyu wants to punch him so hard, but he can't because the older is already spreading his legs, smiling triumphantly. "Let's get it on."

Mingyu realized that he's still sane to shout when Wonwoo pushes his dick in, not even sparing a moment to ask the younger if he can adjust. It really does hurt and Mingyu gives all the kudos to Wonwoo for bearing his monster of a large dick when they do it with the older as the bottom. 

Wonwoo grabs his both of wrist and kept it above his hands, kissing Mingyu so hard he wasn't able to shout while the older breached him. Damn. He thinks it's gonna bleed. 

Wonwoo stopped once he's buried to his balls, hands on a tight grip around Mingyu's wrist. He pulls away, flushing and halting his breathe. "Damn." He tells the younger, kissing his sweaty temple. "Relax babe." He kisses him again. "My dick's gonna die and—" Mingyu unintentionally squeezed him inside, the both of them groaning.

"You are really gonna cut my dick, you know" Wonwoo deadpans, shutting his eyes completely. 

Mingyu huffs, pulling the older for a hug as they take a stop. Wonwoo kisses his jaw, inhaling his scent and laughing when Mingyu whines after moving accidentally. "It hurts asshole." Mingyu spits at his ear, biting his earlobe "It really hurts." And he can almost hear the faint tears on the youngers' voice.

Wonwoo raises his head a little to stare at Mingyu's face. The other had his eyes shut tight, lips bitten and it might probably bleed soon. There are also, the ugly tears rolling down just as slowly as if teasing Wonwoo about what he made. But he can't stop now, Mingyu needed this, even if it hurts like hell. He kisses the tears away, moving accordingly on his way so that Mingyu won't actually be hurt again. "I'm sorry" He whispers, kissing Mingyu's cheeks softly. "I'm really sorry."

Mingyu heaves, breathing on the olders' smell and shaking his head after. "No, I need it."

Wonwoo nods, understanding as always and held his face between his palms and kisses him passionately, making Mingyu forget about the pain. It took them awhile when Mingyu finally said he can move, with a shy push and 'please'. Wonwoo does move as he hikes the younger's legs higher, hang it on his shoulders and fuck the daylights out of him.

Pressure, pain and pleasure have never been like this, for Mingyu atleast.

Mingyu was moaning when the older hit a very sensitive spot, the hand on his back scratching and he can feel the nails digging. Mingyu's hold on him is tight that he might actually faint from it. "M-mingyu.." Wonwoo breathes out on damp skin "Calm down. I can't breathe."

Mingyu groans at that, limbs falling on his side helplessly and limply as Wonwoo takes the cue to go faster. Mingyu was panting and it was a beautiful sight, a very beautiful sight. His chest was flushed, pinking like art and his neck were sweaty just like his forehead and all body. Wonwoo catches the taller's hands and kissed it, nibbling on his fingers as his thrust grew rougher, harder and faster.

Mingyu mewls at that and that's all what Wonwoo needs to grab his aching dick, pumping it fast because dang, he is so close.

The younger writhe on his body, his frame shaking and Wonwoo knows he is close, and so does he.

He fasten his thrust more if that's even possible and bit Mingyu's shoulder to shut himself, and also to be able to mark Mingyu, which is of course nonsense because he doesn't even had fangs to do it and only alphas can do that when they mark someone. Omegas are such... delicate creatures to do marking. So he was only able to bruise the taller, but atleast it pushes Mingyu to his awaited edge, his mouth hanging open and jaw slacked. Wonwoo moans at that, oozing out the last remnants of his cum. It's such an exhausting activity.

Their cums were all around their stomach and chest, but Wonwoo can't actually have the mind to care because he is so tired and sleepy.

He feels Mingyu shift under him and within a second, the younger was on his chest, breathing peacefully. Wonwoo smiles at that, threading his fingers on the others' sweaty tresses. He kisses Mingyu's forehead and let himself drift to sleep. 

 

-

 

"It's nice to have you here Hansol!" Chan's mother chimed, all welcoming and sweet. Hansol bowed in respect before he smiles widely, thanking them. "It's nice of you to invite me too Mrs. and Mr. Lee" He replied politely, though his eyes are longingly staring over Chan who was busy preparing dishes on the dining table.

"Chan, your boyfriend is here" Mrs. Lee calls, pulling Hansol by his arm excitedly.

Chan instantly raises his head to check if it was real, and it was real, because without a second, he was already hugging Hansol so tight. Hansol hugs him back and gave his cheek a sloppy kiss. He got some looks from Mr. Lee and probably turned into a tomato from the stare because right, his parents were here and this is house. This is not his territory after all.

"It's nice to see you Hansol" Mr. Lee cleared, a little awkward and made the said boy sit. "We have plenty of foods for 4 people. Have some." And he smiles, asking Mrs. Lee to prepare some desserts.

"Thank you Mr. Lee" Hansol smiled adoringly and sat down, grinning at Chan. "Your parents are the best." and gave Chan's leg a little squeeze. The younger giggles, whispering to Hansol's ear and glad that his parents are too immersed on their own conversation. "They like you a lot."

Hansol just blinked at that but decided not to question anymore especially when Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee looks like they're going to interrogate him too after this dinner. Well, atleast the food is worth eating.

 

-

 

"Jihoon" Seungcheol calls, their hands still intertwined as they took a stop on a nearby cafe. Mingyu and Wonwoo might've been doing it for hours if they are capable of it. 

The said name turned, cheeks flushing from the coffee's heat. "What?"

Seungcheol smiles, and realized this is probably the best time to ask him about his long-awaited question. Jihoon wipes his mouth with a napkin and finally faces him with whole body. "Spit it out."

Seungcheol grins dumbly, biting his lips and it causes Jihoon to flush with an unknowing reason. "Well.."

"What?" Jihoon grits more, trying to look angry but he looks so adorable. Seungcheol reminded himself that Jihoon doesn't like waiting.

Seungcheol decides that he should avoid babbling nonsense and just move for it is more worth the prize. So he does. 

Jihoon watched him and his eyes grew wide when the taller leans, swiftly claiming his lips in a surprise. In too much shock, he wasn't able to move and respond, but Seungcheol lets him be and instead, tugged him closer and let his hands rest on Jihoon's nape.

Seungcheol was the first to pull away, because Jihoon is still gapping at him like a blushing rabbit.

Seungcheol leans in again to sweep another kiss and this time, Jihoon was eager to respond, small hands tugging at Seungcheol's sweatshirt. When the both of them pulled away, Jihoon was blushing so mad he looks like a tomato now, add to that that he had a very interesting hair color.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Seungcheol asked seriously, eyes staring at Jihoon's nervous orbs. The smaller make a frustated sound that sounded like 'aren't we already?' which made the taller smile wider, tugging the smaller onto his arms like he always do. Jihoon fits right here, where he belongs.

Jihoon tried to grumble something more annoying stating that indeed he was frustrated but a smile was on his lips nonetheless. Their fingers intertwined tight under the table while a loving smile is plastered right on their faces. Still, Jihoon was grumbling.

 

♡

 

When Wonwoo woke up, the space beside him is already free. A tinge of panic made way into his nerves and he was on his feet in an instant, only to sigh on relief when he heard Mingyu's loud shout right outside the room where he is sleeping. He can hear some yellings and laughs which made Wonwoo think that their parents or siblings is back from their trip. He took a bath first before changing into something comfortable. There's no pain on his back and hips because he wasn't the bottom. Maybe that's the reason why the younger is shouting like a man man downstairs?

He slowly made his way down the flight of stairs and probably expected to see Jeonghan with Jisoo. His friend whistled under his breathe, looking amused rather thank shock. "Someone had a tough fight." He cackles which is probably audible because Wonwoo and Mingyu flushed almost at the same time that evening. Jeonghan seems to agree, cocking his eyebrow at Mingyu. "And by means of tough fight is.."

"Stop! Don't even say it!" Mingyu yells a little unmanly and Wonwoo laughs at that, making Mingyu look at him betrayed. 

Wonwoo sat down beside his lover, trying to hug him from behind when he got Mingyu's hand whacking on his. He raises an eyebrow only to meet Mingyu's annoyed yet flushing state. "My back hurts like bitch so don't touch it."

Wonwoo sighs in surrender and decied to just hold his hands instead of hugging him. Mingyu lets him with that. Jisoo smiles cheshirely at Wonwoo, teasing the both of them though he only knew Mingyu a little. "How was it?"

Mingyu was never one to blush and he'd probably get mad and start a fight by now, but, since his mate and lover Wonwoo is sitting by his side, holding his hands, he wasn't able to do any of it. That doesn't mean he is gonna do it though. Wonwoo gave Jisoo a stern look to threathen him but it looks adorable. "I hate you Jisoo." He mutters under his breathe, trying to give a piercing glare but it only made Jisoo and Jeonghan laugh, also with Mingyu. It is now Wonwoo's turn to face Mingyu with a betrayed reaction. "I hate you now too."

Mingyu laughs at that and it is contagious, because Jisoo and Jeonghan were laughing as well. 

After the long laughs, Jisoo wipe a tear on the corner of his eyed and asked dumbly. "But.. does mating actually change attitudes? Behaviour?".

Jeonghan hums to that and scooted a little closer to where Jisoo was sitting (and Mingyu and Wonwoo followed that movement with a glint of amusement in their eyes.) as he answered Jisoo's question. "Mating can change a couple's attitude and behaviour. Look at my brother, all gooey and obedient to his mate." And Mingyu whines at that. "Bonding help couple accept each other and adapt each other's styles."

Jisoo nods, understanding. He send Wonwoo a fond smile, telling him how happy he was for his friend. Wonwoo doesn't miss the chance to thank him though, a pretty blush high on his cheeks as he thanks Jisoo. 

"How about you hyung?" Mingyu suddenly asked to his brother, smiling michievously and Jeonghan learned to hate that grin. "What about me?"

"You know.." Mingyu blurts smoothly and then let go of Wonwoo's hands to burry his face on the olders' hair, then sending his hyung a wiggle of eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Jeonghan ignored the topic with flushed face, looking away to interrogate Wonwoo rather than being interrogated himself. He was about to change the topic when Jisoo answered Mingyu's question, smiling softly. "Jeonghan and I are doing fine. Our mating season is still far away so we had lots of time to talk about it and get ready." And he faced Jeonghan, pulling him close by his forearm. "Please don't hide our status anymore. It hurts my heart actually." He said with a small pout which got Jeonghan biting his lips nervously, nodding obediently. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu exchange glances before smiling and deciding to finally drop the topic, not without Mingyu welcoming Jisoo to their family. 

"Where is Seungcheol hyung, by the way?" Wonwoo suddenly asked, not hearing and seeing any sign of the oldest around. Jeonghan snickers at that and replied with a shrug. "Probably making love with his loverboy."

"Seems to me you are just jealous." Mingyu teases which got Wonwo and Jisoo laughing at Jeonghan's reaction. Jeonghan whines loudly with some soft whimpers of 'drop that topic already!' and 'i hate you all.'

Mingyu was about to tease him again when their door opened wide, revealing Jihoon and Seungcheol drenched in the cold and rain. It rained? They didn't even realized it was raining because they were too happy and immersed on their conversation. Seungcheol was covering Jihoon with his jacket, looking dizzy for a moment. When he was sure that Mingyu and the rest were resting on the couch, he breathe a sigh of relief, pulling the small one behind him. He can sense that everyone's gonna ask what happen so he beat it to them already. "It is reported that there's a typhoon. Jihoon's house is far from here so I took him back." And he smiled at Wonwoo and his younger brother. "I'm glad you're finished."

Mingyu smiled back and averted his gaze to the small guy behind his older brother. "You should get him changed. The both of you." He offers with a sly smile which melts Wonwoo's heart. 

Seungcheol nods grateful to that and tugged Jihoon upstairs for some change of clothes. 

"It looks like we're having a reunion or something.." Jeonghan laughs out, now latched to Jisoo for a bear hug. Mingyu nods to that and suddenly his mind was full of thoughts and ideas. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number, confusing Wonwoo and the rest. The number Mingyu was calling finally answered and with just the soft greeting, Wonwoo was able to guess who it is. Minghao. 

"Hey Minghao" Mingyu greets delighted and gazed at Wonwoo's loving eyes at him. "Come here." Which got Wonwoo raising his eyebrow at him. "Take Jun-hyung with you please. It's like a bonding." He finishes and doesn't listen to what Minghao was about to retort as he quickly hung up.

"What's that for?" Jeonghan asked curiously.

Wonwoo waits for an answer, staring at the younger. Mingyu grins at him and leans to kiss his anxiety away as he reply. "I want all of us here. Enjoy our time."

Jisoo and Jeonghan shared a knowing look, understanding what Wonwoo must've been feeling for a moment. But before they can react, Wonwoo was already pouncing on Mingyu, a wide smile on his face as he thanked the taller because he simply misses his friends.

Jeonghan and Jisoo sighed in relief.

Soon, when Jihoon and Seungcheol finished dressing, they walked downtairs to join everyone for a good time. As expected, Jihoon was wearing one of Seungcheol's sweater, clothed larger than him because he was sneezing, trying to tug the clothes to cover his shoulders. Seungcheol was leading him down, hands tight on Jihoon's one like he was gonna be lost. It's adorable.

"You hold too much." They heard Jihoon whine a little and low, avoiding it to for them to hear though they heard it anyways. "My hands hurt" Jihoon whines again, cheeks heating up when everyone directed their gazes at them. "T-they're looking at us." He whispers, hiding behind the taller.

Jeonghan stiffles a laugh, eyes crinkling. "The both of you are so adorable." And he nudges Jisoo "They're adorable right?"

Jisoo gave a shining blind smile, nodding to what Jeonghan was saying, though he ended the discussion with 'you are more cuter' which resulted to Jeonghan burrying his head right on Jisoo's back, whacking his chest. Seungcheol and Jihoon successfully sat down beside Jisoo with not much embarrassment. Mingyu seems like he is having a good time teasing everyone but Seungcheol is happy for him nonetheless.

"Mind to introduce your lover boy to our Mingyu?" Jeonghan smiles innocently at the eldest, and all Seungcheol can do is nod. Jihoon squeezes his hand comfortingly, smiling slightly. 

"Uhm. Well.." Seungcheol starts, fiddling nervously on their tied hands. He doesn't even know why he is so obstinate to the idea, but he knows he can't look at Mingyu straight in the eyes now. "Hey Mingyu. This is.. J-jihoon.. urh.."

Jihoon roll his eyes and mentally facepalmed himself before he took the audacity to speak. "Hello Mingyu. I know you." and he smiles, although a little shy, there was confidence behind it. "I am your older brother's boyfriend and lover, if you put it that way. I promise I will—"

"Have you already kiss?" Mingyu cuts off.

Jihoon momentarily shut up, the words stuck in his throat and he doesn't know but Mingyu look more alpha than Seungcheol with his steady and stiff voice. Wonwoo feels the misunderstanding atmosphere and promptly nuzzles his head on Mingyu's neck, making the younger whine to him childishly. "I'm trying to act cool!" He pouts at the elder. Wonwoo sighs in relief.

Jihoon did sigh in relief too and before he knows it, he was already answering the left-behind question. "We already kissed. Multiple times—"

Mingyu was about to cut him off again but Wonwoo slaps his shoulder to stop him, giving him a hard glare. Mingyu pouts again at that. 

"—but we haven't mated yet." Jihoon ends like a whisper, his face contorted into slight embarrassment. Though the deal is quite normal, Jihoon thinks it is kind of embarrassing to ask someone about your sex life. So he wants it as private as they can. 

Jeonghan whistled like he wasn't believing, and Jihoon was quick to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm actually surprise Seungcheol didn't pounce at you right there or now." Jeonghan shrugs the dirty look the eldest was giving him and continued his explanation. "When Seungcheol was still single, he talked alot about how he will drive his mate crazy—"

Seungcheol growls, a warning but Jeonghan wasn't scared. They're brothers.

"Because like any other alpha, mate is one big word. Delicious, tasty, and all the fucking sweet taste you want presents omega." Jeonghan laughs, head now resting on Jisoo's shoulder who also had a smug grin on his face. "So Seungcheol, kudos to you. You had a patience of a saint."

Seungcheol throws a cushion at the other and Mingyu instantly laughs at that, his back hurting from curving his spine. Never gonna bottom again.

Luckily, the saints are in Seungcheol's hands for there's a knock right at the door, making them all face the direction. Wonwoo was quick to stand and in no time, he was already infront of the door, a hand on the knob. Glad the storm slowed down a little or it'll be disturbing to have a reunion if the rain's a lot louder than their voices.

Wonwoo excitedly opened the door to reveal Minghao and Jun clad with coats and sweaters. Jun gave Wonwoo a huge smile, one that looks like it'll split his face into half and grabbed Wonwoo for a hug. Wonwoo did the same and felt his bone crushed. Tight. Too tight.

Minghao rolled his eyes at them, shaking off their dramas. He is used to it anyways so he doesn't go jelly anymore. He pads over the couch after sucessfly removing his boots and sat down beside Jihoon, a smug smile on his lips. "Oh hello there Sir Lee." 

Jihoon's eyes widen in slight shock and half-amusement. But some part of him says he expected it to be this way. "How on earth—"

"Don't even ask." Minghao cuts him quick, finding it hard to explain that their boss is his mate and boyfriend. 

Jihoon still wore the confused look, until someone sat down beside Minghao and nuzzles his face right at the youngers' neck. Jihoon tenses at that, eyes practically going wide and mouth hanging open. This is such a small world afterall.

"Sir Wen." Jihoon greets out of habit, bowing his head a little. 

Jun doesn't seem to mind that Jihoon is here and smiled wider, eyes shining. "Hello there Jihoon."

Jihoon was about to ask again when Jun stops him, reaching to pat his shoulder. "Drop the formalities Jihoon." Jun suggested and goes back to nuzzling his face on Minghao's neck.

Jihoon doesn't bother asking anymore and slumped at Seungcheol's side. Seeing the couple being gooey, he tugged at Seungcheol's arms and secured it around his shoulder, making the taller grin wide at him. Jihoon thinks it's beautiful sight.

"This is a very memorable moment to be remembered." Mingyu loudly says, a mischievous grin on his face. "I will remember each of my brother's and bestfriends' lovers' face." 

Jun laughs at that, chin resting on Minghao's shoulder. "I bet you memorized my body already."

"Point proven." Mingyu chuckles, letting his head rest on top of Wonwoo's hair. The silence is comfortable, peaceful and relaxing. But, it is too early to sleep, so with a loud voice, Jeonghan jumps out of Jisoo's hold, yelling. "I'm gonna cook! Jihoon, Minghao and Mingyu! Join me!"

Mingyu made a face, his mouth ready to bicker. "But you know I don't cook, hyung!"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him and instead planted an iron grip at Wonwoo's forearm, shocking the both of them. "Well then, I will be using your mate as my maid for you absense."

Wonwoo doesn't seem to disagree and happily joined the other inside the kitchen. There are some loud sounds of pans and utensils and Jisoo was quick to say, eyes a little wide. "I just hope three out of four knows how to cook."

Seungcheol and Jun nodded in agreement but the falling pans and utensil sounds doens't stop, but only became worser. Oh no.

It didn't even pass a minute when a loud screech was heard, perhaps Jihoon because his voice is a lot higher than the others. Jun, Jisoo and Seungcheol (because Mingyu is a lame ass and that's not Wonwoo's voice) were on their feet on milliseconds and heading towards the kitchen without uttering a word. Jihoon was indeed the one who screeched earlier. His left arm already had ugly blisters due to the oil from the frying pan. A little reckless, yeah.

Seungcheol doesn't ask what happened because it is so far obvious, just by the way Jihoon looks at him apologetically. Jeonghan ushers them out (JH: those who don't know how to cook. Get out!) calmly and asked for some assistance from Wonwoo and Jun, since Minghao looks like he's gonna be the next victim of pan oils. 

"Come here." Seungcheol commands softly, pulling over Jihoon's arms to see it before grabbing some first-aid kit to treat it.

"Fallen so hard" Jun tells Jeonghan, laughing at the way Jeonghan nodded enthusiasically. They may or not have never met before but Jun feels welcomed by the way the older talks to him. They talk like they were pals even before they were born too.

Minghao was stuck with cutting onions and vegetables together with Wonwoo. Jeonghan seems to be a good cook too, base on his aura right inside the kitchen.

"I wish I won't cut my fingers." Minghao whispers at Wonwoo, making the other laugh. The both of them finishes cutting the vegetables and thankfully no trace of half fingers were seen, and gave it to Jeonghan who puttered around the kitchen seriously, keeping things in order. Minghao and Wonwoo feels dizzy when their eyes followed the older. Jeonghan does not seem to mind, still busy asking Jun to keep an eye on their pan while he's marinading the chicken.

"The two of you can go back there" Jeonghan smiles at them, tying his hair and the apron around his waist. Jun whistled at the sight which quickly got him a glare from Minghao, pouting at him directly. Jun laughs at that, sending kissy face to Minghao which the latter ignored as quick as he can and mindlessly stomped his foot out of the kitchen. Wonwoo following suit while stopping his laugh.

"It's not funny." Minghao pouts, looking like a puppy.

Wonwoo nods and sat beside him instead of sitting on the space beside Mingyu. The older was sure he heard slight noise called whimpers from Mingyu but he decided to ditched it, issue seems far more interesting.

"I envy you" Minghao continues to pout, eyeing Jun from the counter. "Mingyu looks like you are his life. You were for real too"

Wonwoo was abit taken aback by that, and he felt his cheeks burning a little. He looked aside only to see Mingyu smiling at him, waving a small wave.

Wonwoo waves back and turn away again, facing Minghao to maybe suit him some more. With much thinking, he was finally able to pat the youngers' head and comfort him. 

"I believe Jun looks at you like that too." Wonwoo assured him, glancing at Jun who was busy laughing with Jeonghan over the counter. Minghao huffs an annoyed puff, accusingly glaring at Jun who seems to be enjoying the olders' presence. Wonwoo pinches his cheek, laughing at the youngers' reaction. "Jun had never actually introduces relationship to his family."

"So?"

"You must be proud and honored then." Wonwoo pressured, almost walloping the younger from his moving gesture. "I mean, you were introduced. Isn't that a big deal already?" And he sighs, not believing Minghao's clumsiness. "Sometimes you need to understand. Jun's world does not revolve around you." 

Minghao looked sad about that.

"We're parts of each other, Minghao. You're a part of me, to Jun and to everyone." Wonwoo messes his hair, Minghao looking at him hopefully, like a delighted kid. "You're on my world and so as I to you. Understand?"

Minghao gleefully nods, hugging Wonwoo softly. "No wonder Mingyu fell fast. You're a treasure."

 

Luckily, food was rather quick because of Jun's amazing cooking skills and Jeonhan's magic. Everyone sat down on the chairs, Jisoo helping Jeonghan with the pots and plates while Seungcheol grabs some juice inside the fridge. Wonwoo helps Mingyu walk to their spot. 

Minghao watches Jun on his periphery as he talk to Seungcheol, laughing when Jihoon growled annoyed at their topic. The latter sighs and pick his utensils, Wonwoo sending him an encouraging smile to not worry. 

Not later though, Jun sat beside him and purposely kissed his cheek wetly, making the other grin at them. Minghao was too shock to even react and instead stare at Jun's amused face. Jun kisses his palm, grinning. "You think I don't notice your deadly stares?"

Minghao still gapped at him.

Jun messes his hair and pushes his spoon, asking Minghao to start eating so he can do the same. Minghao obeys like the good mate he was but his smile was wide it's so hard to hide. Jun gives him that.

 

Dinner was done with Jisoo and Jihoon yawning unintentionally. The group protested that they should watch first before falling asleep. They picked 'Burrying my Ex' as the movie to watch and soon, everybody was settled on the couch and the movie playing already.

During the part that the ex ressurected from the dead, Jihoon was already out like a light, slumping defeatedly on Seungcheol's broad chest and snoring softly. Seungcheol watched in amusement as Jihoon curled more on his chest and burry his head at the talkers' juncture.

Jisoo managed to stay awake with slightly-heavy lids to make sure Jeonghan won't castrate him for not watching. However, Jeonghan lost the battle because before the credits rolled as sign of ending, Jeonghan was already dead to the world. Jisoo grins at that and asked where Jeonghan's room is so that he'll tucked him to bed, Seungcheol following and doing the same.

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow when Jun picked up the sleeping Minghao and was heading towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

Jun reluctantly turned back and responded. "Going home?"

Wonwoo shake his head and smiled, pointing upstairs. "We had another room there. For visitors. Please take the night here." and he pleads at his bestfriend "I don't want you driving out in the cold."

Jun laughs and smiled gratefully at that, thanking his bestfriend before bringing Minghao upstairs. Which left Wonwoo and Mingyu alone.

"Hey there beautiful" Mingyu calls, not even slightly sleepy. Wonwoo smiled back and threads their fingers together, leaning to rest his head on Mingyu's chest. He absentmindedly touches where his mark is, remembering the day that Mingyu marked him.

"You sleepy?" The taller asked, leaning back even if it causes a groan out of his mouth from the pain.

Wonwoo leans ahead, closing his eyes from the messy thoughts in his mind. He was thinking about the consequences if his parents find out the mark earlier than Mingyu's heat. No marking before mating season right?

"Don't worry" Mingyu pecks his forehead and Wonwoo just stares at him, confused. "What?"

"I said don't worry." He repeated and Wonwoo might've just had a heart attack when he realize Mingyu can understand his thoughts. "It's not like my parents will throw you away. They just don't want the mark getting over our younger years and being questioned about it." He explains and then flicked Wonwoo's forehead. "And I don't read mind. It's Jun's fault okay."

Wonwoo looks a little lost, staring at his eyes concerned. "You sure? Because I don't wanna be kicked out and be away from you."

 

And that, that made Mingyu's heart swell.

 

"Babe, there's no other person who will be better than you." Mingyu smiles at him but the frown he received isn't just a concern but an insult, and it feels like he still need to prove things and explain a lot.

"You don't understand babe" Mingyu breathed a deep sigh, shutting his eyes and looking for the right words. "You don't even know how awfully in love I am to you. How you make my world go round and suddenly it stops when you smile." And messes Wonwoo's hair. "You don't know how painful it is when I'm away with you. You don't know anything babe. You don't even know that I'll die when I'm without you" and he watches as Wonwoo's eyes glossed like mirrors, unshed tears threatening to fall. "That is why it is impossible for you to be kicked out if I am still alive. Because you never know how I can protect you."

There was a deep silence and just the both of them staring.

Until Wonwoo breaks it and leans more, kissing his lips. "I love you Mingyu. I really do."

"I know babe" Mingyu stares at his eyes and smiled when he sees his world revolving around the other. "I love you too, damn much."

Wonwoo's smile is bright, and probably more brighter than the sun. That's why, he is sure, every damn single day will be beautiful and bright if Wonwoo's by his side. 

What a beautiful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volatile Heart is finally finished!
> 
> I wanna thank those who gave kudos and commented, and for those who secretly supported this fic.
> 
> I could've not done it without you guys :D
> 
> I hope this fic made you happy just like i do!
> 
> #VolatileHeartftMeanie <3


End file.
